


Where the sun rises for us

by stylesgryles



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Afghanistan, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Confident Louis, F/M, Health Issues, M/M, Multi, Shy Harry, Soldier Harry, Soldier Liam, Soldier Matty, Soldier Niall, Student Louis, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tęsknię za tobą, potrzebuję cię</p><p>Twój Harry, x</p><p> </p><p>Tęsknię bardziej, czekam na zawsze</p><p>Twój Louis, x</p><p>***</p><p>AU w którym Harry tuż przed wyjazdem na misję w Afganistanie,poznaje wesołego szatyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the sun rises for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andzia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andzia), [Karolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/gifts), [Domi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi/gifts), [Melania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melania/gifts).



> Moje trzecie ff, bardzo się z nim męczyłam.  
> Musiałam wiele naczytać się o wojnie i procedurach dotyczących wstąpienia do armii.  
> Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to rzeczywiste przedstawienie realiów wojny i prawdopodobnie jakby ktoś, kto się na tym zna to przeczytał, to by się załamał, bo pomieszałam dwa wydarzenia.  
> Jestem również świadoma ilości błędów interpunkcyjnych, wiem, że mam z tym problem, ale staram się jak mogę.  
> Proszę o wyrozumiałość.  
> Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę się wam spodoba x  
> Miłego czytania x
> 
> TO JEDNO Z MOICH PIERWSZYCH FF, KTÓRE NAPISAŁAM W KRÓTKICH ODSTĘPACH CZASU, WIĘC NIE ZDĄŻYŁAM SIĘ NAWET OGARNĄĆ I ZROBIĆ TEGO PORZĄDNIE, SAMA NIE WIEM CO JA TU NAWYPISYWAŁAM, ALE JEŚLI KOMUŚ SIĘ TO PODOBA TO NIECH CZYTA, PO PROSTU KEEP THAT IN MIND :D

„7 października 2001 r. USA i Wielka Brytania rozpoczęły operację wojskową przeciwko rządom talibów w Afganistanie.

Była to odpowiedź na atak terrorystyczny z 11.09.2001 r. i odrzucenie ultimatum wydania przywódców Al-Kaidy”

 

*

 

\- Harry! – zawołała z dołu dziewczyna.

\- Co?!

\- Chodź tu! Pieczemy pierniczki!

Chłopiec zbiegł po schodach do kuchni z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mógłbyś czasem uczesać tę czuprynę. – Ciemnowłosa kobieta poczochrała jego loki. - No dalej! Bierzcie foremki, na co czekacie? – zachęciła dzieci.

Wytarła ręce o fartuch i oparła się o kuchenny blat, patrząc jak dzieci zabierają się za wykrajanie ciastek.

\- Harry! – krzyknęła Gemma, kiedy chłopak dmuchnął w nią mąką. Gdy już sięgała do woreczka, by się zrewanżować, przerwał im dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Zostańcie tutaj – nakazała Anne, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Drżącymi dłońmi otworzyła drzwi. Łzy prawie natychmiast zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

\- Anne Styles? – zapytał mężczyzna ubrany w mundur. W ręku trzymał zniszczony hełm.        Kobieta pokiwała jedynie głową, czując, że traci grunt pod nogami.

\- Podpułkownik Connor Kermitt, oddziału północnego skrzydła, jednostki B314. –Zasalutował. - Z ogromnym smutkiem muszę poinformować panią, że podczas ostatniej akcji zbrojnej, pożegnaliśmy porucznika Desmonda Williama Stylesa. – Pogłaskał kciukiem zakurzony hełm. Ukazały się na nim numery identyfikacyjne Desmonda. Kobieta osunęła się po ścianie, a łzy zamgliły jej obraz. Podpułkownik zerwał się natychmiast, aby nie uderzyła o ziemię. Wyniósł kobietę przed dom i posadził na ławce, czekając, aż kobieta się uspokoi. Serce pękło mu, kiedy w drzwiach zobaczył dwójkę bezbronnych dzieci, które stały wtulone w siebie, płacząc.

Des służył Brytyjskim siłom zbrojnym od ponad dwunastu lat. Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. Tego roku, został powołany, by służyć w Afganistanie. Anne nie udało się go przekonać by został. Tak bardzo bała się, że jej dzieci będą musiały wychowywać się całkowicie bez ojca, którego i tak widywały tylko kilka razy w roku.

Tyle wylanych łez, niewypowiedzianych słów. To wszystko bolało. Szczególnie świadomość, że któregoś razu po prostu nie wróci.

Jeszcze rok temu wyglądałoby to zupełnie inaczej. Nie tak chcieli spędzić tegoroczne święta.

 

"- Czy są tu jakieś grzeczne dzieci? – Zaśmiał się mężczyzna ubrany w wojskowy mundur i czapkę Świętego Mikołaja.

\- Tata! – wykrzyknęło rodzeństwo, rzucając mu się w ramiona. Anne przyglądała się im ze łzami ściekającymi po jej policzkach.

Mężczyzna uniósł chłopca i dziewczynkę tak, że opierał ich na biodrach. Podszedł do żony i złożył pocałunek na jej czole."

 

*

 

Trzynastoletni Harry był bardzo cichym dzieciakiem.

Strasznie przeżył śmierć ojca. Tak naprawdę wciąż się po tym nie otrząsnął, nie całkowicie. Zawsze traktował swojego tatę jak superbohatera. To on nauczył go grać w piłkę, wiązać sznurówki czy naprawiać żarówki. To on nauczył go, że rodzina jest najważniejsza.

Chłopak zawsze był energicznym dzieckiem, gadułą i duszą towarzystwa.

Wraz z przyjściem najgorszych wieści w jego życiu, całkowicie się zmienił. Bardzo wychudł, a jego długie ręce niezdarnie zwisały po bokach. Zachowywał się tak cicho i skrycie...

Dzieci w szkole były bezwzględne. Dokuczały mu na każdy możliwy sposób, a mimo to Harry nie próbował się bronić. Pozwalał im sobą dowolnie pomiatać, gdyż nie chciał się mścić. Nie skarżył się również mamie ani nauczycielom. Uważał, że i tak nie mogą nic zmienić. Jedynymi osobami, z którymi mógł rozmawiać były Gemma i Anne.

Miarka przebrała się kiedy skończył piętnaście lat.

\- Co się patrzysz cioto?! – burknął szkolny tyran, Andrew. Harry wywrócił jedynie oczami, ignorując chłopaka.

\- Pytam się, mały pedale! – krzyknął zbliżając się do lokowatego.

\- Gdyby twój ojciec wiedział, że lubisz w dupę to sam rzuciłby się pod czołg! – Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły usta blondyna, Harry uderzył go z całej siły w twarz. Tego było za wiele. Musiał udowodnić sobie i rodzinie, że potrafi być prawdziwym mężczyzną, że potrafi o siebie zadbać i nie pozwala sobą pomiatać.

Od tamtego dnia chłopak zaczął ciężko trenować. Nie było łatwo, jednak wiedział, że aby, tak jak postanowił, wstąpić do armii, musi mieć nienaganną kondycję.         Chłopak zdecydował, że na swoje osiemnaste urodziny wyśle zgłoszenie o przyjęcie do jednostki. Harry czuł, że postępując tak, czyni swoją powinność, że przeznaczone jest mu dokończyć to, co zaczął jego ojciec.        Mimo przekonania o słuszności decyzji, ciężko było mu patrzeć na smutek matki. Trudno było jej się dziwić. Przez całe życie była bardzo silna, w końcu, pomimo tak ogromnej straty, wychowała dwójkę wspaniałych, młodych ludzi. I kobieta po prostu nie chciała tracić drugiego, najważniejszego dla niej mężczyzny.

 

*

\- To dziś – oznajmił chłopak, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry - powiedziała słabo brunetka. - Nie musisz tego robić, nie musisz nikomu nic udowadniać – dodała, podejmując ostatnią próbę przekonania syna.

\- Muszę udowodnić coś sobie. – Pocałował matkę w czoło i odebrał od niej małe pudełko. – Co to? – zaciekawił się.

\- Otwórz –westchnęła, opierając się o blat. – To nieśmiertelniki twojego taty. Prosił mnie, bym dała ci je w twoje osiemnaste urodziny, na wypadek gdyby on już nie mógł – wyjaśniła łamiącym się głosem. Wysoki chłopak podszedł do niej i objął mocno.

Założył wisiorki na swoją szyję, by swobodnie mogły zwisać na jego nagiej, wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej.

\- Tak bardzo cię kochamy Harry.

\- Wiem mamo, wiem – powiedział, tuląc ją jeszcze bliżej siebie.

 

*

Brunet siedział w biurze jakiegoś oficera, gdzie rozpatrywane było jego podanie. Tak naprawdę była to czysta formalność, gdyż wstęp do jednostki miał wpisany w nazwisko. Procedur jednak nie dało się ominąć.

Aby móc wykonać 22-letni kontrakt kandydat musi być w wieku od szesnastu do trzydziestu trzech lat w dniu wstępowania do armii.

\- Ile masz lat? Dzień, miesiąc i rok – zapytał mężczyzna, pisząc coś na klawiaturze komputera.

\- Osiemnaście, pierwszy luty, dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty.

Musi posiadać obywatelstwo brytyjskie.

\- Gdzie się urodziłeś?

\- W Holmes Chapel, w Anglii.

Po wysłaniu aplikacji o wstąpienie do armii, każdy kandydat będzie sprawdzany przez armię pod kątem wykroczeń/przestępstw z przeszłości, zanotowanych w aktach policji.

\- Kiedykolwiek karany?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył krótko.

Aplikant nie musi posiadać żadnego wykształcenia, z wyjątkiem podstawowych umiejętności w pisaniu, czytaniu i liczeniu.

\- Nie jesteś analfabetą, co Styles? – Mężczyzna pozwalał sobie na stosunkowo luźną formę rozmowy ze względu na to, że znał Desmonda i kilka razy udało mu się odwiedzić ich dom, kiedy Harry był zaledwie trzyletnim dzieckiem.

\- N-nie.

Kandydat musi przejść egzamin medyczny, przeprowadzany przez Army Development and Selection Centre. Dalsze badania są przeprowadzane przez Army Training Centre, które jest odpowiedzialne za wydawanie zezwoleń do rozpoczęcia służby wojskowej. Badania skupiają się na zdrowiu fizycznym oraz psychicznym.

\- Weź wdech. Oddychaj. Nie tak, głębiej. Język do przodu, ręce przed siebie... Źle, jeszcze raz. Tak, teraz przeczytaj to, co widzisz na tym obrazku. – Takie i inne, podobne polecenia kierowane były w stronę chłopaka podczas badań prowadzonych w gabinecie lekarskim.

 

*

Początki były niezwykle ciężkie, jednak była to świadomie podjęta decyzja. Harry spędził w szkole wojskowej aż osiem miesięcy.

Pobudka - punkt czwarta trzydzieści. Zaledwie pięć minut na przebranie. Godzina czwarta czterdzieści, prezentacja broni. Dziesięć minut przed piątą, start treningu. Deszcz wiatr, grad, słońce czy śnieg, bez względu na pogodę, trening musiał się odbyć.

Przerzucanie kilkunasto kilogramowych worków z piachem, podciągnięcia, skutkujące długotrwałym bólem ramion, strzelanie do tarczy, wyczerpujący bieg z balastem, czołganie się pod drutem kolczastym... To było tylko kilka ze wszystkich elementów wojskowego treningu, które dla Harry'ego stało się codzienną rutyną.

Każdy chciał skończyć jako pierwszy. Poniżające wyzwiska padały nieustannie ze strony starszych szeregowych, kaprali czy sierżantów, podburzając młodą krew. Umysły mężczyzn nastawione yły tylko na dwie rzeczy. Na ciągłą rywalizację oraz wyobrażanie, jak to będzie stanąć na prawdziwym polu bitwy.

Jednak prawda była taka, że do wojny nie mógł przygotować żaden trening.

*

 

\- Ej, ej! Cherubinki! – zawołał Niall, Irlandczyk o blond włosach i wyrazistym akcencie.

\- Horan! – odpowiedział mu Matthew, starszy od Stylesa o pięć lat londyńczyk. On i Harry nazywani byli cherubinkami, ponieważ obaj mieli kręcone włosy.

\- Jak tam? Wybieracie się dzisiaj zaliczyć jakieś panienki? – Blondyn uniósł sugestywnie brwi.

\- Właściwie czemu by nie, huh Styles? – Matty szturchnął lekko kolegę, który czyścił swój karabin.

\- Sam nie wiem. Te wszystkie bale i imprezy to chyba nie dla mnie.

\- Tkwisz tu od kilku miesięcy i rezygnujesz z szansy, kiedy raz na jakiś czas możesz zamoczyć? – Zaśmiał się Irlandczyk. Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

Prawda była taka, że on po prostu nigdy nie poczuł nic do dziewczyny. Nie, nie był prawiczkiem, miał to już za sobą, ale wydawało mu się, że to wszystko, cały ten seks i umawianie się, będzie lepsze.

On natomiast nic nie czuł. Nie było żadnych motylków, iskier i takich tam. Zupełnie nic.

*

Po około półtora roku, od kiedy został przyjęty do armii, musiał stawić czoła jednemu z największych do tej pory wyzwań jego życia.             Kilkuset młodych mężczyzn, ubranych w moro, stało teraz przed podestem. Za mównicą stał Porucznik McAdams. Miał wyczytać nazwiska osób, które pojadą na trening ćwiczebny do Afganistanu.

Wszyscy stali na baczność, chcąc usłyszeć własne nazwisko. Było to wielkie wyróżnienie.

\- Alvin! Azoff! Beales! Borkovski! Buttledom! Clinton! Dermott! –Wyczytani powoli ustawiali się na podeście. - Flith! Gale! Gaviet! Healy! Himsworth! Horan! – Dwójka kumpli Harry’ego została wywołana. Kiedy lista niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do litery „S“, pętla zawiązana na żołądku chłopaka, zacieśniała się. - Roberts! Styles!   Harry'emu na moment zakręciło się w głowie. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął i ruszył w stronę pozostałych.

 

*

Mężczyźni pomyślnie przeszli cały trening, jednak to, co tam zobaczyli, przerosło ich wszelkie oczekiwania. Człowiek nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, co to znaczy widzieć masową katastrofę, dopóki sam jej nie doświadczy.

Nie uczestniczyli w żadnej walce, brali udział wyłącznie w ćwiczeniach. Co niektórzy, zbyt chętni, skutecznie przyciszani byli przez swoich przełożonych. Musieli dowiedzieć jak się zachować w razie niebezpieczeństwa, co robić, a czego nie. Musieli nauczyć się, że nie można niepotrzebnie narażać swojego życia.

Z własnej inicjatywy, od razu po powrocie do Anglii, Harry zadeklarował, że jest gotowy służyć siłom Brytyjskim przy następnym naborze. Nie był w tym sam, większość jego kumpli, którzy obecni byli na wyjeździe próbnym, zdecydowało się zając podobne stanowiska.

Niektórzy z nich, na przykład Matty, wstąpili do wojska, ponieważ ich rodzice uważali, że to najlepszy sposób, by uchronić ich przed alkoholizmem.

Matty zawsze nosił ze sobą piersiówkę i papierosy, był jednak zadziwiająco odporny na wszelkie ich działanie odurzające. Tak przynajmniej zdawało się wszystkim wokoło, ponieważ tak naprawdę zachowywał się jakby był na haju cały czas.

Niall za to stwierdził, że obrona ludzkości będzie szlachetnym czynem.

Inna pobudka sterowała Richardem Gale'm, Amerykaninem mieszkającym w Oxfordzie. Jego ojciec zginął przy zamachu jedenastego września. Kierowało nim coś na kształt zemsty.

To była garstka do bólu wspaniałych, młodych chłopaków. I przerażające było to, że któryś z nich miał nie wrócić do domu.

*

Harry, aby zabić czas, pomagał starszemu mężczyźnie o imieniu Bill. Był on weteranem wojennym, a także dawny przyjacielem Desa Stylesa. Bill był już na emeryturze z powodu tego, iż rok wstecz stanął na minę.

Wypadek ten spowodował, że twarz mężczyzny przeorana była licznymi bliznami, całe jego ciało pokrywały ślady poparzeń, a zamiast lewej łydki posiadał tytanową protezę.

Bill otworzył mały sklepik obok portu i sprzedawał tam właściwie wszystko. Harry przychodził do niego niemal codziennie, gdyż było to niedaleko jego rodzinnego domu, w którym mieszkał teraz z matką.

W sklepie głównie pomagał w noszeniu ciężkich pudeł, sięganiu po wysoko umiejscowione rzeczy. Od czasu do czasu też obsługiwał klientów. Robił to wszystko za darmo, ponieważ odszkodowanie jakie dostawała jego rodzina z racji tego, iż Desmond zginął ponad dziesięć lat temu, było na tyle wysokie, że nie musieli martwić się o pieniądze.

Harry rozkładał właśnie puszki na regale, gdy usłyszał dzwonek informujący o przyjściu klienta. Zakołysał się na drabinie i poleciał z hukiem w dół. Nie ukrywał, że w codziennych czynnościach potrafił być niezłą niezdarą...

\- Nic ci się nie stało kolego? – zapytał stojący przed nim szatyn. Podał Harry'emu rękę i podciągnął go do pozycji pionowej.

O boże, on wygląda jak anioł - pomyślał Harry. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak przystojnego faceta.

\- W-w porządku, t-tak myślę. Umm w czym mogę pomóc? – dukał.

\- Właściwie to szukałem jakiejś gazety czy książki. Nie spotkałem tu jeszcze księgarni –odpowiedział niebieskooki chłopak. Harry, wciąż trzymając puszkę w dłoni, oparł się o ladę. Nie zauważył, że leżała tam mokra ścierka. Jego ramię zsunęło się, a on, po raz kolejny w przeciągu dwóch minut, upadł na ziemię, tym razem jeszcze wylewając na siebie farbę.

\- O cholera! Przepraszam! – Spanikował, kiedy zobaczył, że pobrudził nie tylko siebie.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Zaśmiał się szatyn.

\- Z-zaraz umm, przyniosę ci jakąś ściereczkę? Nie wiem może wolałbyś koszulkę? Tak mi przykro! – tłumaczył się Harry.

\- Jesteś uroczy kiedy się denerwujesz – skwitował niższy chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Brunet otrząsnął się momentalnie.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem jak to się stało! Powinienem był zauważyć.

\- Jest okej, naprawdę. To nie jest moja ulubiona koszulka.

\- Ugh mogę ją wyprać jeśli chcesz? – zaproponował Harry.

\- Jestem Louis. – Szatyn wyciągnął dłoń, którą brunet bezwiednie uścisnął, zauważając jak mała jest, w porównaniu do tej jego.

-Harry.

-Dam ci ją. To będzie znaczyć, że jeszcze się spotkamy, bo będziesz musiał mi ją oddać, prawda?

\- Umm, tak, tak, jasne! – odpowiedział lokowaty, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie.

Chłopak o karmelowych włosach ściągnął koszulkę, a Harry’emu aż zaschło w gardle. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, orientując się, że się gapi.

-Przepraszam, um... Weź moją, nie będziesz tak szedł przez miasto – powiedział, ściągając własną.

Szatyn oniemiał. Jego oczom ukazała się ładnie wyrzeźbiona klatka piersiowa z lekką linią włosów w dół pępka. Między dwiema wytatuowanymi jaskółkami zwisały nieśmiertelniki.

\- Tym lepiej dla mnie! – Zaśmiał się, wkładając za dużą na niego bluzkę. - W takim razie do zobaczenia Harry! – Pomachał i wyszedł zostawiając młodego, w pół nagiego, ubrudzonego farbą żołnierza na środku sklepu.

 

*

Kilka dni później Louis miał zamiar ponownie odwiedzić sklep.

\- Dzień dobry! – zawołał chłopak o karmelowych włosach, w rękach ściskając szarą koszulkę.

\- Dobry – odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna.

\- Jest tu może Harry?

\- Nie, dzisiaj trenuje.

\- Słucham? – dopytywał zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- To nie jest jego praca – odparł mężczyzna.

\- Och, um... mogę wiedzieć kiedy się tu pojawi?

\- Pewnie jutro, przed piątą.

\- O! Wspaniale, dziękuję! – powiedział wesoło i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Piątej rano! – sprostował Bill.

\- Co takiego?

\- To ranny ptak, taki już jest.

\- Cholera – skwitował Louis. Wygląda na to, że będzie musiał zmusić się by wstać bardzo wcześnie...

 

*

Tymczasem Harry trenował.

Musiał utrzymywać nienaganną formę, gdyż ostatnią rzeczą, której mu brakowało, był problem z kondycją. Bardzo skupiał się na ćwiczeniach. Na ogól niewiele mówił, w zasadzie nie był ani rozmowny, ani towarzyski. Zamiast spotkać się z ludźmi wolał pobiegać. To było o wiele łatwiejsze. Uważał, że jego życie jest na tyle nudne, że nie ma nawet tematów, by podtrzymać konwersację.

Biegł właśnie wzdłuż głównej ulicy miasteczka, ze słuchawkami w uszach, kiedy zauważył znajomą postać w oddali. Przyśpieszył tempa.

Louis, na którego wylał wczoraj farbę.

Louis o niebiańskich oczach.

\- Harry! – Chłopak pomachał w jego stronę, na co brunet wyjął słuchawki.

\- Och, um, Louis.

\- Mam coś twojego. –Szatyn wyjął zza siebie koszulkę.

\- Um, wybacz, ale nie wyprałem jeszcze twojej – tłumaczył się.

-Nie ma sprawy, to nadal znaczy, że będziemy musieli spotkać się jeszcze co najmniej raz. –Mrugnął Louis.

-T-tak, um j-jasne! – dukał lokowaty.

\- Biegasz?

\- Muszę trzymać formę… tak sądzę. – Wzruszył ramionami.

-Och? Musisz mnie tego nauczyć, bo póki co wolę leżeć przed telewizorem. – Zaśmiał się niższy.

-E-em, t-tak jasne.

-Tak sobie myślałem... Wiesz dopiero co tu przyjechałem, może chciałbyś wybrać się gdzieś na spacer, pokazać mi cokolwiek?

\- Nie ma tu za bardzo co pokazać. – Harry jak zawsze musiał zaprzepaścić okazję na poznanie kogoś ciekawego. Od czasów szkolnych miał pewne problemy z nawiązywaniem kontaktów, toteż nigdy nie posiadał zbyt wielu przyjaciół.

\- Okej – przeciągnął Louis. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że brunet po prostu nie był nim zainteresowany, prawdopodobnie był hetero i nie miał czasu.

\- W takim razie, miło było mi cię poznać Harry – pożegnał się i odwrócił na pięcie. Zawiedziony szedł wzdłuż ścieżki dla pieszych.

\- Louis! – zawołał głęboki głos. Zdziwiony szatyn zerknął przez ramię i uniósł brwi w pytającym geście. -To znaczy, no wiesz, um, chętnie wybrałbym się na spacer – powiedział lokowaty chłopak.

\- Przyjdź po mnie o szóstej. Stones Street, dom z czerwoną ławką , nie przykleiliśmy jeszcze numeru. – Uśmiechnął się szatyn.

\- Jasne!

*

 

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytała kobieta, opierając się o ramę drzwi. Harry przeglądał się właśnie w lustrze i poprawiał włosy.

\- Umm, w sumie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czyli? Umówiłeś się z kimś? – wypytywała. Martwił ją fakt, że jej syn tak rzadko widuje się z ludźmi w swoim wieku. Chciałaby, aby mimo wszystko miał kogoś poza rodziną. Chciała dla niego jak najlepiej, szczególnie, że cały czas martwiła się o to, czy jej syn podjął właściwą decyzję o przyszłym wyruszeniu do Afganistanu.

\- To tylko spacer – powiedział, wyrównując materiał kraciastej koszuli.

\- Nie chcesz mi mówić nic więcej? To jakaś dziewczyna?

\- Nie. – On naprawdę nie robił tego specjalnie. Po prostu nie odczuwał potrzeby by mówić więcej.

\- Czyli kto?

\- To tylko chłopak, który przyszedł wczoraj do sklepu – wysilił się na kilka dodatkowych słów.

\- Gdzie idziecie?

\- Spytał tylko czy go oprowadzę.

\- Jest w twoim wieku?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Nie znam żadnego z twoich przyjaciół.

\- Żaden z nich nie mieszka blisko.

\- Poznam ich kiedyś?

\- Jak przeżyją. – Zaśmiał się szczerze i pocałował ją w policzek zakładając płaszcz.

\- Harry naprawdę mnie to nie bawi! – oburzyła się.

\- Mamo przesadzasz.

\- Nie, to ty przesadzasz! Myślisz, że mi łatwo? Myślisz, że się o ciebie nie martwię?!

\- Okej, okej przepraszam. – Wywrócił oczami.

\- Idź już, bo się spóźnisz – powiedziała słabo i założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Na razie – pożegnał się.

 

*

Na dworze było dość chłodno. Można by to nazwać typową, angielską pogodą.

Harry stał właśnie pod drzwiami domu Louisa. Zapukał, cierpliwie czekając, aż ktoś mu otworzy.

\- Och! Ty musisz być Harry! – zaświergotała brązowowłosa kobieta.

-Uh, t-tak, dobry wieczór – odpowiedział nieco spłoszony.

\- Wchodź, wchodź, Louis zaraz przyjdzie – zachęciła go.

Dom był bardzo przytulny. W kominku iskrzył się ogień, a w tle grał telewizor.

\- Lou-bear! Masz gościa! – zawołała. – Jestem Jay, mama Lou. – Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku chłopaka.

\- H-harry Styles – przedstawił się.

\- Syn Desmonda? – zaciekawiła się.

\- Uh, tak.

\- Wielki człowiek – westchnęła.

\- Znała go pani?

\- Mów mi Jay –wtrąciła. - Tak, to znaczy, mąż mojej przyjaciółki, jeszcze za czasów studiów, służył z nim na jednej z misji.

\- Och.

\- Możesz przestać odstraszać ludzi mamo? – przerwał im szatyn. Zdaniem Harry’ego wyglądał cudownie. Ubrał nieludzko ciasne rurki i szmaragdową, sportową bluzę.

\- Daj spokój Lou, nie mogłam podarować sobie pogawędki z tak uroczym chłopcem. –Zaśmiała się, na co brunet zarumienił się lekko. Louis przewrócił jedynie oczami.

\- Wychodzimy, przykro mi, że wam przerwałem – powiedział niższy, wyprowadzając lokowatego na zewnątrz.

\- Była miła – zauważył Harry.

\- Zawsze jest. Gdzie mnie zabierzesz?

\- Ni-nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Możemy iść po prostu przed siebie? – zaproponował.

\- Brzmi dobrze. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie Harry.

\- Uh, nie sądzę, żeby było o czym.

\- Jesteś skromny.

\- Od kiedy tu mieszkasz? – Brunet szybko zmienił temat, nie chcąc rozmawiać o samym sobie.

\- Od niecałych dwóch tygodni. Mama dostała tu pracę i jakoś tak wyszło.

\- Nie widziałem cię wcześniej.

\- Ledwo co się wypakowaliśmy. Jesteś pierwszą osobą w moim wieku jaką tu spotkałem.

\- Nie wiesz ile mam lat– zauważył Harry.

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Dwadzieścia, a ty?

\- Dwadzieścia trzy. Studiujesz?

\- Nie, a jak z tobą?

\- Kończę prawo – oznajmił szatyn.

\- Wow, t-to poważny kierunek – przyznał brunet.

\- Być może.

\- Możemy wejść do tej kawiarni, jeśli chcesz. – Młodszy wskazał palcem na mały, ceglany budynek.

\- Jasne. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko szatyn. Harry otworzył dla niego drzwi, a przyjemne ciepło owiało ich ciała.

\- Usiądź, zaraz przyjdę – poprosił młodszy. Podszedł do lady, nie wiedząc nic o guście szatyna, więc w ciemno zamówił dla nich kawę z mlekiem i malinowe ciastka. Urocza blondynka stojąca przy kasie podliczyła od razu rachunek i podała mu zamówienie na tacy. Chłopak zapłacił i udał się do stolika w rogu lokalu.

\- Nie wiedziałem co lubisz, ale to smakuje każdemu. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do starszego chłopaka. Zdjął płaszcz, zawiesił go na oparciu krzesła i usiadł. Szatyn wziął łyka kawy i pozwolił ciepłemu napojowi rozlać się po przełyku.

\- Jest dobre. – Mlasnął głośno i otrzymał uśmiech od lokowatego.

\- Mówiłem.

\- Musi być ci tu trochę nudno, huh? – zaczął.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Harry zmarszczył brwi w zdezorientowaniu.

\- No wiesz, nie ma tu nikogo młodego, żadnych klubów, dziewczyn. – Mrugnął zadziornie na ostatnie słowo.

\- Uh, ja ni-nie, nie lubię klubów, imprez czy takich tam.

\- Och, daj spokój, nie powiesz mi chyba, że wolisz siedzieć w domu.

\- W zasadzie t-to… tak, wolę.

\- No dobra, a co z dziewczynami? – wypytywał starszy.

\- Eh. – Brunet zaprzeczył szybkim ruchem głowy.

\- Nigdy z nikim nie byłeś? – Louis otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Co?! Nie, ni-nie, to znaczy, j-ja byłem, ta osoba była po prostu starsza i to nie trwało długo – zaczął się tłumaczyć z lekką paniką.

\- A to ciekawe! Ile miała lat? – zaciekawił się szatyn.

\- Umm, nie sądzę, że jest sens o tym mówić – wykręcał się lokowaty.

\- No dawaj, przecież nikomu nie powiem! – Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że starszy chłopak był entuzjastycznie nastawiony do niemalże wszystkiego.

\- Trzydzieści siedem. – Westchnął Harry.

\- Co?! – Louis o mało co nie zakrztusił się owocowym ciastkiem.

\- Mówiłem, że nie ma sensu o tym rozmawiać – mruknął zakłopotany.

\- Ni-nie zrozum mnie źle, nic do tego nie mam, naprawdę! To nieźle! Ona mogłaby być twoją matką!

\- T-taa, umm… bardziej ojcem. – Brunet uznał, że lepiej nie owijać w bawełnę i mieć to za sobą. Jeśli miał zniechęcić tym do siebie nowo poznanego chłopaka to wolał zrobić to już na początku znajomości.

\- Och. – Szatyn przełknął ślinę.

\- W porządku, rozumiem, jeśli chcesz teraz wyjść. – Zaśmiał się smutno Harry.

\- Co? Nie! Nie, Harry, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Naprawdę, jeśli ci to przeszka-

\- Byłbym hipokrytą, jeśliby mi to przeszkadzało – Louis przerwał chłopakowi w połowie zdania.

\- Och – chrząknął Harry. Tym razem to on siedział wbity w krzesło.

\- Nie chciałem ci po prostu mówić, chciałem zrobić dobre wrażenie. – Zaśmiał się szatyn.

\- W porządku, przynajmniej mamy to za sobą. T-ty kogoś, umm, ty kogoś masz? – zapytał niepewnie przyszły żołnierz.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie mam nikogo od ponad roku, musiałem zrobić sobie przerwę, tak sądzę.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział powoli Harry, bawiąc się saszetką cukru.

\- Em, czy twoi rodzice wiedzieli, że umawiasz się z kimś tak dużo starszym? – zapytał Louis.

\- Ni-nie, um tak jakby, eh, mama nadal myśli, że interesują mnie dziewczyny – przyznał ciężko.

\- Och.

\- No właśnie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego jej nie powiesz? – dociekał szatyn.

\- Po prostu nie chcę jej martwić.

\- Gdzie tu jest problem?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu nie sądzę, że należy jej to mówić skoro i tak nikogo nie mam –odpowiedział smutno.

\- Jak tam wolisz, ale to nie takie straszne, jak ci się wydaje. Jakbyś potrzebował z tym pomocy  to wiesz... może się przydam – zaproponował nieśmiało Louis.

\- Jasne, doceniam to.

Spędzili w kawiarni jeszcze dobre dwie godziny, rozmawiając jedynie o mało istotnych wydarzeniach z ich życia. Żaden z nich nie chciał już schodzić na zbyt intymne tematy.

\- Chyba będę musiał się zbierać – przyznał smutno Louis.

\- Och. Um, t-tak, jasne, nie ma sprawy.

\- Mama zaraz zaczyna nocną zmianę, muszę pilnować sióstr.

\- Odprowadzę cię – zaproponował pod wpływem impulsu.

\- Na to właśnie liczyłem. – Mrugnął wesoło szatyn. Podszedł w stronę kasy i wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni.

\- Nie trzeba –powstrzymał go chłopak z burzą loków, łapiąc lekko jego nadgarstek.

\- Ile mam ci oddać?

\- Nie wygłupiaj się Louis. – Młodszy przewrócił oczami.

\- W takim razie będę musiał potraktować to jako randkę. – Chłopak poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Jak wolisz Louis. –Harry westchnął i udał się w stronę wyjścia.  Louis od razu dorównał mu kroku i pozwolił przepuścić się w drzwiach.

\- Na drugiej to ja stawiam.

\- Jak wolisz, Louis, jak wolisz – powtórzył.

 

*

 

Drogę powrotną spędzili nie mówiąc dużo. Cisza pomiędzy nimi nie była wręcz satysfakcjonująca. Do domu szatyna dotarli szybko. Przystanęli na ganku i pierwszy raz poczuli się niezręcznie, gdyż żaden z nich nie wiedział jak powinni się pożegnać. Znali się w końcu dopiero dwa dni, a to tak naprawdę nie była randka.

Czy oni mogli w ogóle nazywać się już przyjaciółmi?

Louis wyręczył Harry’ego, który nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego policzku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał w zielone tęczówki chłopaka.

\- Masz piękne oczy – wyznał, na co brunet zarumienił się i głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Dzi-dziękuję. Um, twoje rzęsy są bardzo długie... – Bezsprzecznie Harry nie był zbyt dobry w prawieniu komplementów. Często brakowało mu słów i nigdy nie wiedział, jak we właściwy sposóbująć to, co czuł.

\- Dziękuję Harry. – Niższy chłopak zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. – Więc? Do jutra? – kontynuował z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.

\- Um, t-tak, jasne, jeśli tylko chcesz.

\- Przyjdź po mnie kiedy będziesz miał czas. Cały dzień siedzę w domu – Zaproponował szatyn.

\- Dobrze. Do zobaczenia Louis.

\- Do zobaczenia Harry.

 

*

 

Przyszły żołnierz całą drogę do domu był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. On naprawdę polubił tego chłopaka.

Przekroczył próg swojego rodzinnego domu, kierując się do salonu, gdzie niespodziewanie czekała na niego matka.

\- Widzę, że spotkanie się udało. – Zaśmiała się lekko. Harry na te słowa szybko przybrał inny wyraz twarzy.

\- Było okej. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tylko okej?

\- Po prostu w porządku, miło się rozmawiało – powiedział wymijająco.

-Jak ma na imię? – wypytywała, przyzwyczajona do małomówności syna.

\- Kto?

\- Chłopak – sprecyzowała.

\- C-co czyj chłopak? – Brunet za szybko zareagował na to brzmiące dla niego dwuznacznie słowo.

\- Harry, pytam po prostu jak ma na imię chłopak, z którym wyszedłeś kilka godzin temu, chyba, że chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć. – Zaśmiała się głośno.

Dalej idioto, masz okazje, po prostu jej powiedz, nie przestanie cię kochać – mówił głos w jego głowie. – Nie, nie, um to Lou... Louis. Ma na imię Louis – jąkał się.

\- Muszę go kiedyś poznać – oznajmiła i wróciła do lektury, którą uprzednio przerwała. Harry udał się do swojego pokoju, wykąpał się i poszedł spać. Wszystko to z uśmiechem błądzącym po jego twarzy.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechał się w „ten” sposób.

 

*

Przyzwyczajenia, pozostałe jeszcze ze szkoły wojskowej i ćwiczebnej misji, nie opuszczały młodego chłopaka. Budził się bardzo wcześnie, wręcz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Choćby nawet bardzo chciał, on po prostu nie potrafił spać dłużej niż do szóstej rano. Dodatkowy czas wolał wykorzystywać na trening.

Tego nigdy za wiele – powtarzał sobie w myślach.

Ubrany w sportowe szorty, bluzę z kapturem i jaskrawo-pomarańczowe buty biegł wzdłuż ulic miasteczka.

 

„Hey, hey, hey, hey.

My head is a jungle, jungle,

My head is a jungle, jungle,

My head is a jungle, jungle,

My head, oh.”

             Piosenka Emmy Louise wydobywała się z słuchawek, gdy chłopak przemieszczał się w stronę Stones Street. Była dopiero szósta trzydzieści, ale Harry postanowił, że poczeka, aż Louis wyjdzie z domu.

Przesiadywanie na czyimś podwórku prawdopodobnie było pewnego rodzaju naruszaniem czyjejś prywatności i przestrzeni. Ale to był Harry Styles, co w nim było normalne?

Usiadł na czerwonej ławce przed domem. Przebiegł już wystarczający dystans, by pozwolić sobie na chwilę odpoczynku oraz móc pomyśleć.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że już za niespełna miesiąc miał być w Afganistanie. Miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec patrzy gdzieś tam z góry i jest dumny ze swojego syna. Z jego wyborów, z tego, kim się stał... O to właśnie chodziło Harry'emu. Chciał być doceniony, oczywiście. Jednak równie ważne było dla niego to, by ludzie dostrzegli i wyróżnili jego ojca, który stracił życie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go trzask drzwi i krzyk.

\- Chryste, Harry! – Chłopak ubrany w piżamę i bluzę złapał się za serce. – Co ty tutaj robisz?! Wiesz, która jest godzina?

\- Właściwie to... Eh, czekałem na ciebie. Mieliśmy się dzisiaj spotkać – wymamrotał, chowając ręce za sobą.

\- Jest szósta Harry. – Szatyn złagodniał, a na jego twarz wkradł się uśmiech.

\- Wiem, dlatego czekałem.

\- O której ty wstajesz, do diabła?! – Śmiał się Louis.

\- Właściwie to przebiegałem tędy i liczyłem na to, że cię zobaczę.

\- Masz szczęście, że Daisy ma zatrucie pokarmowe i muszę po niej sprzątać, bo inaczej nie byłoby mowy, żebyś zobaczył mnie na nogach o tej godzinie – oznajmił, wskazując skinieniem głowy na worek na śmieci, który trzymał w ręce.

\- Och, umm... Mogę sobie iść, spotkamy się później  – zaproponował Harry, starając się nie brzmieć na zawiedzionego.

\- Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko szatyn. – Skoro już tu jesteś to musisz się ze mną męczyć do ósmej, dopóki moja mama nie wróci. Na razie muszę pilnować dziewczynek.

\- Brzmi okej.

\- Wchodź do środka – ponaglił go starszy.

 

*

Chłopcy siedzieli w niewielkiej, lecz przytulnie urządzonej kuchni. Ściany pokryte byłyurokliwą, czerwoną cegłą. Pili herbatę i kiedy Louisowi udało się uspokoić płaczącą kilkulatkę, nareszcie mogli pobyć we dwoje.

\- Jesteś typem sportowca, huh? – zauważył szatyn.

\- Um, w zasadzie to przyszło samo, muszę utrzymać formę – przyznał cicho, spuszczając nieco głowę.

\- Chcesz komuś zaimponować? – zażartował drugi.

\- Sobie i rodzinie. Ale przede wszystkim sobie – wyjaśnił brunet.

\- Rodzinie? Po co? – wypytywał. – To znaczy... Wiesz, nie musisz mi o tym mówić. Wybacz, ale z natury jestem ciekawski – usprawiedliwił się.

\- Jest w porządku – zapewnił go, przywdziewając uspokajający uśmiech. - Umm, chciałbym po prostu by tata był ze mnie dumny.

\- A nie jest?

\- Nie żyje.

\- Harry przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem, przykro mi – wyrzucił Louis na wydechu.

\- Nic się nie stało, skąd niby miałeś wiedzieć? On... zginął w święta 2002 roku w Afganistanie.

\- Służył w wojsku?

\- Tak, było ciężko, ale wiesz, zawsze widziałem w nim swojego superbohatera – przyznał Harry, uśmiechając się smutno. - Nie wiem, po co ci to mówię. Nieważne, nie bierz tego na siebie.

\- Och przestań Harry, kumple to kumple tak? Możesz mi mówić o wszystkim – zaprotestował od razu Louis.

\- T-tak jasne, dzięki.

Tak właśnie stali się przyjaciółmi. Lub kumplami, jak kto wolał. Nie byli pewni, czy do końca wystarcza im ta relacja, jednak żaden z nich nie zamierzał się do tego przyznać.

Jednak pomimo tak dobrego kontaktu, jakimś dziwnym trafem Louis nadal nie wiedział, że młodszy chłopak za niecałe dwa tygodnie planował wyjechać na wojnę. Harry nie był przekonany, czy w ogóle mu mówić. Nawet nie wiedział jak to zrobić. Teraz, kiedy w końcu poznał ciekawą osobę, musiał ją opuścić i nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze.

 

*

 

\- Haz? Kiedy ostatnio byłeś na imprezie? – zapytał chłopak, niby od niechcenia. Leżeli na kanapie w salonie starszego. Szatyn rozciągnął się wygodnie na kolanach Harry'ego. Od kilku tygodni stało się to ich małą tradycją. Rano Harry przychodził do chłopaka i spędzali razem resztę dnia.

\- Um, ja... ni-nie pamiętam – przyznał nieśmiało brunet.

\- Bez jaj. – Zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Nie wiem, może moje osiemnaste urodziny? Tak zgaduję.

\- Upiłeś się wtedy chociaż?

\- Zdecydowanie za bardzo – Odparł chłopak i krzywiąc się lekko, chwycił chude nogi szatyna, ściągnął je z siebie i wstał.

\- Przykre wspomnienie? – zapytał delikatnie chłopak siedzący nadal na sofie.

\- W pewnym sensie  – przyznał wyglądając przez okno.

\- Chcesz o tym rozmawiać? Nie będę naciskać.

\- T-to w zasadzie nic takiego, nie myślę już o tym. – Westchnął i nadal stojąc tyłem do Louisa, kontynuował. - Na moje osiemnaste urodziny, Frank, ten starszy facet z którym byłem, wspominałem ci o nim, zaciągnął mnie do łóżka, po tym jak się upiłem. Tydzień potem kiedy nie chciałem tego powtórzyć, zostawił mnie.

\- To smutne Harry – stwierdził zatroskany chłopak. Podniósł się i podszedł do bruneta.

\- Niezupełnie, to nawet dobrze się skończyło. Nie chciałbym z nim teraz być – przyznał lokowaty.

\- To dobrze, bo musiałbym was znosić. – Zaśmiał się niższy, by rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. –Wiesz, w takim razie muszę zabrać cię do jakiegoś klubu – zaproponował.

\- Louis…

\- Nie, nie, żaden Louis. Zrobisz do dla mnie, a jak ci się nie spodoba to po prostu wrócimy.

 

*

\- Znowu wychodzisz z Louisem? – zapytała Anne, mieszając coś w garnku.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Harry, stojąc przed lustrem w przedpokoju i poprawiając mankiety wzorzystej koszuli.

\- O której wrócisz?

\- Nie wiem, jedziemy do klubu, miasteczko obok – poinformował matkę, zaczynając czyścić zęby nicią dentystyczną.

\- Co takiego? Przecież ty nie znosisz imprez.

\- Zgadza się – przyznał.

\- Więc?

\- Lou stwierdził, że mi się to przyda.

\- Lou? Macie już przezwiska? – drażniła się.

\- Miałem na myśli Louis. – poprawił się szybko. Zanim kobieta zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi.

\- To on.

\- Baw się dobrze skarbie – rzuciła na odchodne.

\- Jasne – pożegnał się i wyszedł z domu.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz Hazza – przywitał go wesoło szatyn, lustrując od stóp do głów.

\- Ty też Lou. – Uśmiechnął się lokowaty.

 

*

Głośna muzyka dudniła im w uszach. Obaj siedzieli w rogu, przy barze sącząc losowo wybrane drinki. Niebieskie światełka muskały ich ciała. Wokół nich ludzie tańczyli i wyginali się naprzeciw siebie.

\- Harry? – Chłopak próbował przekrzyczeć panujący chaos.

\- Tak?

\- Zatańczysz? – zaproponował.

\- Louis ja nie u-

\- Nie wykręcisz się, chodź. – Starszy chłopak pociągnął go za rękę. Wprowadził go na parkiet, posyłając pokrzepiający uśmiech i zaczęli powoli się kołysać, stojąc od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Z czasem, kiedy młodszy nieco się rozluźnił, Louis zbliżył się do niego i umieścił jego duże dłonie na swoich lekko zaokrąglonych biodrach.

Alkohol przyjemnie pulsował w ich głowach, a klatki piersiowe unosiły się przy nabieraniu powietrza w płuca. Zaczynało robić się naprawdę gorąco. Ich taniec coraz mniej przypominał niewinne chwianie się w rytm muzyki. Już kilka minut później hamulce opadły, a ich spocone ciała ocierały się o siebie. Któryś z nich, nie można jednoznacznie stwierdzić który, złączył razem ich biodra. Obydwaj jęknęli, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się natychmiastowo.

Przestraszeni nagłym przypływem wzajemnego pożądania, odsunęli się od siebie nieznacznie.

\- Lou, chcę wracać – wyszeptał lokowaty wprost do ucha niższego chłopaka, co wywołało dreszcze wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa.

\- Tak, tak, tak, okej, chodźmy więc – przytaknął szybko i pokręcił głową w nadziei na szybkie otrzeźwienie umysłu.

Wyszli z budynku, a chłodne powietrze przyjemnie owiało ich rozgrzaną skórę.

\- Złapiemy jeszcze pociąg – zauważył szatyn, przełamując niezręczną ciszę.

 

*

W drodze powrotnej nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Obydwaj zaskoczeni byli tym, co miało między nimi miejsce. Było to jednocześnie całkowicie nieodpowiednie, ale również bardzo potrzebne.

Harry tradycyjnie odprowadził Louisa pod same drzwi.

\- Hazz? – zaczął niższy nieśmiało.

\- Słuchaj Louis ja-

\- Możesz zostać na noc? – przerwał mu szybko, przygryzając wargę.

Słabe “tak” było jedynym, co wykrztusił brunet. Z kołatającym głośno sercem wszedł do środka. Swe kroki skierowali do kuchni. Starszy chłopak podszedł do lodówki wyciągnął z niej butelkę schłodzonej wody, a następnie sięgnął do szuflady po opakowanie jakiś tabletek.

\- Masz, weź to, nie będziesz mieć rano kaca. – Uśmiechnął się i wręczył Harry’emu przygotowany zestaw. - Och i Harry? – kontynuował szatyn.

\- Mhm? – Brunet skinął głową nadal trzymając butelkę przy ustach.

\- Musisz spać ze mną w jednym łóżku, bo będzie mi zimno. – Zaśmiał się i mrugnął do chłopaka zadziornie.

Nie wiadomo, kiedy cała niezręczność gdzieś wyparowała.

 

*

Kiedy Harry przeciągnął przez głowę koszulkę, zauważyć można było jego wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową. Zdobiło ją kilka czarnych tatuaży. Chłodny podmuch powietrza sprawił, iż przez jego ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką, a jego sutki zesztywniały.

Louis akurat wracał z łazienki i zatrzymał się w progu własnego pokoju, by móc podziwiać ten widok. Pech chciał, że jego bosa stopa osunęła się z podłogi, a dźwięk, który wydała, spowodował, że Harry szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Ja, uh, wracałem z-z łazienki – zaczął się tłumaczyć, na co brunet jedynie się uśmiechnął. Ułożyli się w jednym łóżku, na skrajnie odległych końcach.

\- Nie jest ci zimno? – zapytał młodszy.

\- Słucham?

\- Mówiłeś, że muszę z tobą spać, żeby nie było ci zimno – przypomniał.

\- Em, ja, uh, żartowałem. – wymigał się szybko. Nie miał pojęcia, że chłopak weźmie to jego słowa na poważnie.

\- Oh, um, w porządku.

\- Harry.

\- Tak?

\- Zmieniłem zdanie, jest mi zimno, przytul mnie – powiedział szybko, oddychając niespokojnie. Po chwili silne ramiona lokowatego chłopaka objęły go w pasie, a Louis poczuł się... bezpiecznie. Naprawdę bezpiecznie. Przyszła mu do głowy nawet myśl, że mógłby zasypiać w ten sposób codziennie.

Czy nie było to dziwne jak na przyjaciół? W końcu kumple nie zasypiają wtuleni w jednym łóżku, prawda...?

 

*

Harry jak zawsze obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Obok niego nadal spokojnie spał Louis. Długie rzęsy rzucały delikatny cień na jego policzki. Młodszy chłopak ostrożnie podniósł się z łóżka, starając się go nie obudzić.

Nie chciał hałasować ani tym bardziej wyjść bez pożegnania.

Przeciągnął się, ziewając cicho. Podszedł do okna i oparł się łokciami o parapet. Przypatrywał się okolicy przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie zorientował się, że ktoś za nim stoi.

\- Dzień dobry. - Rozbrzmiał zachrypnięty głos szatyna.

\- Och, um, dzień dobry – odpowiedział Harry, oczarowany niecodzienną barwą przyjaciela. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, opierając się plecami o nagą klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Stali tak chwilę, wsłuchując się w bicie własnych serc i obserwując krople deszczu spływające leniwie po szybie. Stalowe nieśmiertelniki obiły się niespodziewanie o szyję szatyna. Louis odwrócił się tak, że ich klatki piersiowe się stykały. Chwycił nieśmiertelniki pomiędzy palce i odczytał oznakowanie.

Harry uznał, że to odpowiedni moment na poinformowanie chłopaka o swoim wyjeździe.

\- Niedługo będę miał własne – powiedział z rosnącą gulą w gardle. Nie do końca wiedział jakiej reakcji się spodziewać.

\- Co? – Niższy chłopak uniósł głowę, łapiąc spojrzenie zielonych oczu i marszcząc brwi w niezrozumieniu.

\- No wiesz, każdy żołnierz je dostaje – wyjaśnił Harry, zachowując spokój.

\- Harry, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Nie wspomniałem ci chyba o jednej rzeczy.

\- Czyli? – ponaglił go szatyn, ze zmartwieniem wpisanym w oczy.

\- Wyjeżdżam do Afganistanu.

\- Słucham?! – zdenerwował się starszy.

\- Lou ciszej – wymamrotał, próbując go uspokoić.

\- Harry, żartujesz sobie? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- Wyglądam jakbym żartował? –Wyższy chłopak odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu?

-To nieistotne…

\- Nieistotne? Harry, mówię to tylko ze względu na okoliczności, ale j-ja, naprawdę się do ciebie przywiązałem, a ty mi mówisz, że może to jest ostatni raz kiedy cię widzę?!

\- Myślałem, że może się domyśliłeś! – próbował się obronić.

\- Niby jak?!

\- Mówiłem ci o moim ojcu.

\- Nie sądziłem, że chcesz jechać na jebaną wojnę!

\- Louis, to nie jest tak jak ci się wydaje – tłumaczył Harry. Mniejszy chłopak nagle wtulił się w jego ciało, na co ten objął go niepewnie, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, z sercami mocno bijącymi w piersiach, zanim szatyn nie uniósł wzroku w górę i nie złączył ich ust w pocałunku. Harry niepewny tego, co się działo z początku stał nieruchomo. Nie rozumiał, nie wiedział... A potem oddał pocałunek, stwierdzając, że pieprzy to wszystko.

Na początku ich wargi ledwo się dotykały, jednak w pewnym momencie Louis zaczął pogłębiać pocałunek. Ich języki odnajdywały się wzajemnie, wysyłając przyjemne wibracje po całym ciele każdego z nich.

\- Harry, przepraszam, nie mogę. – To Louis był tym, który przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się od drugiego chłopaka.

\- Loueh-

\- Nie, nie, przepraszam. Nie powinienem był, znamy się tak krótko... Ja ni-nie mogę angażować się w coś z kimś, kto ma zamiar ryzykować życie w ten sposób - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. Te słowa zabolały. Nie żeby Harry liczył na cokolwiek, nie spodziewał się żadnego z dzisiejszych wydarzeń... Te słowa jednak go ukuły i uświadomiły coś bolesnego.

\- R-rozumiem, masz rację. Pójdę już – powiedział, próbując przekonać samego siebie o tym, że podejmuje słuszną decyzję.

Wciągnął na siebie ubrania z poprzedniego dnia i wyszedł bez słowa.

 

*

Chłopcy nie widzieli się przez następne dwa tygodnie. Harry nie był typem osoby, która ugania się za sympatią. Z ciężkim sercem stwierdził, że najlepsze, co może zrobić to odpuścić sobie chłopaka z tymi niebiańsko błękitnymi oczami.

Było mu przykro, pewnie że tak. Przecież tak naprawdę nie miał w mieście nikogo poza mamą. Wiedział dodatkowo, że póki co nikt się nim nie zainteresuje, a jego przyjaciel, bo chyba właśnie tak powinien nazwać Louisa, po prostu go zostawił. Wrócił do nie tak bardzo odległej codzienności, w której cały wolny czas spędzał na wyczerpujących treningach, pomaganiu w sklepie oraz rozmowie z mamą.

 

*

 

\- Mamo, proszę cię, nie płacz – uspokajał kobietę przyklejoną do jego boku.

\- Skarbie, po prostu chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie musisz nikomu nic udowadniać, już jesteśmy z ciebie dumni – załkała boleśnie.

\- Wiem mamo, wiem. A teraz już naprawdę musisz mnie puścić.

\- Kocham cię Harry. Proszę cię, uważaj na siebie. Tak bardzo cię kocham. – Ocierając łzy, podała chłopakowi jego bagaże.

\- Ja ciebie też mamo. – Złożył czuły pocałunek na jej zapłakanym policzku. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, poprawił mundur i wyszedł z domu.

Na podjeździe czekali na niego Matty i Niall. Razem mieli dotrzeć na lotnisko.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na rodzinny dom. Dom, w którym dorastał, w którym się wychował... Powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy, uśmiechnął się do czekających na niego kumpli.

\- Styles! – wykrzyknęli obaj.

\- Nie tęskniłem za wami. – Zaśmiał się, pakując skromne torby do bagażnika i usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu, uprzednio przybijając piątkę z dwójką chłopaków.

Matty cały czas rozmawiał przez telefon, przez co jechali zabójczo powoli. Harry zorientował się po chwili, że nadal nie wyjechali z miasteczka.

Brunet wyglądał przez szybę, nic nie mogąc poradzić na niewiarygodny żal, który zaciskał jego klatkę piersiową. Żal spowodowany tym, że nawet nie pożegnał się z chłopakiem o karmelowych włosach.

\- Matty stój – zarządził niespodziewanie.

\- Co do kurwy Styles? – zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- Po prostu zatrzymaj się na chwilę. Daj mi pięć minut. –  Harry odpiął szybko pasy i wysiadł z samochodu. Podbiegł do domu z numerem 12f, jedynego z czerwoną ławką. Wziął głęboki wdech, poprawił kurtkę w odcieniu jasnego moro i zadzwonił do drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły, ukazując zszokowanego chłopaka.

\- H-harry? – Przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Louis, proszę, daj mi swoje zdjęcie – poprosił szybko.

\- C-co? – Chłopak wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.

\- Twoje zdjęcie, z legitymacji, cokolwiek, błagam.

\- T-tak jasne, um, t-tak. – Oszołomiony szatyn wparował z powrotem do przedpokoju i drżącymi dłońmi wyjął swoje zdjęcie z portfela jego mamy. Wręczył je chłopakowi, na co ten uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Dziękuję Louis.

\- W-więc to dzisiaj?

\- Na to wygląda. – Zaśmiał się i unosząc ramiona, wskazał na swój mundur. – Jeszcze raz, dziękuję Lou – dodał i kiedy już miał się obracać, szatyn zatrzymał go.

\- Harry... Uważaj na siebie, w porządku? – poprosił Louis słabo, patrząc na niego zaszklonymi oczami.       To była kwestia sekund, kiedy ich wargi spotkały się ponownie po dwóch tygodniach.

Brunet uparł się zgiętym ramieniem o ścianę budynku tak, że nachylał się w pocałunku nad niższym chłopakiem.

To było magiczne, lepsze niż poprzednio. Bardziej jak pewnego rodzaju obietnica, że jeszcze się zobaczą, że to nie może być ich ostatni raz. Louis nie potrafił dłużej powstrzymywać ciepłych łez, które popłynęły po jego policzkach.

Przerwało im trąbienie klaksonu. Louis uśmiechnął się w usta Harry'ego i powoli je rozłączył.

Chłopak oarł kciukiem łzy szatyna.

\- Wrócę.

\- Przepraszam za to, co wtedy powiedziałem – wyszeptał Louis.

\- Ciii, w porządku rozumiem. – Pocałował go szybko jeszcze raz i rzucił się w kierunku czekającego pojazdu.

Starszy chłopak jeszcze chwilę stał nieruchomo przed wejściem.

\- Styles? – zaczął Niall, kiedy Healy ponownie odpalił samochód.

\- To mój przyjaciel – powiedział natychmiastowo, na co dwójka chłopaków wybuchnęła śmiechem.

 

* 

\- Baczność panienki! – krzyknął sierżant Payne.

Poprzedniego dnia, późną nocą chłopcy dotarli do gotowego już obozowiska. Część „świeżaków” albo jak kto wolał „panienek” przybyła dwa dni wcześniej. Ich oddział liczył czterdziestu pięciu młodych, gotowych do akcji mężczyzn.

Namioty rozstawiono pośród jednego, wielkiego niczego. Słońce grzało intensywnie nad ich głowami, ale była to rzecz, do której musieli przywyknąć.

Część, w której zamieszkiwał Harry nadzorowana była przez nieco starszego od niego sierżanta, Liama Payne’a. Był on dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną z mnóstwem tatuaży na całym ciele. Wydawał się być w porządku, choć wyraz jego twarzy budził respekt.

Harry dzielił piętrowe łóżko razem z chłopakiem o imieniu Zayn. Jak zdążył się dowiedzieć, miał on pakistańskie korzenie, ale walczył dla Brytanii, ponieważ, jak twierdził, jego rodzina wiele zawdzięcza krajowi. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, a jego ciało zdobiły atramentowe rysunki, które w opinii Harry'ego dodawały mu atrakcyjności.

Obok nich leżeli Matty i Niall, natomiast z lewej Mason znany już jako Marry oraz Roger, ciemnoskóry chłopak, który podobnie jak Harry stracił ojca.

Wyglądało na to, że najbliższe miesiące mieli spędzić głównie w szóstkę.

 

* 

Dni mijały, a mężczyźni mieli już za sobą pierwsze zwiady i ćwiczenia z bronią. Wielu z nich było podekscytowanych i niebezpiecznie nastawionych na zabijanie, podczas gdy inni, starali się zachowywać jak najbardziej profesjonalnie i wzbudzić zaufanie dowódców.

Lokowaty chłopak podczas minionego tygodnia nauczył się, aby na ćwiczenia przewiązywać przez włosy bandanę. Tak najwygodniej było biegać w czterdziesto-stopniowym upale oraz nosić hełm.

Jego towarzysze leżeli porozwalani na ziemi bądź swoich pryczach. Matty sączył alkohol z piersiówki, którą zabrał ze sobą. Najwyraźniej zapasy nadal mu się nie skończyły.

\- Mamy przekurwione – stwierdził Merry.

\- Aye! – zawtórował mu wstawiony Matty.

\- Panowie, to będzie najlepszy czas naszego życia! – powiedział Roger, rozkładając ramiona. Po chwili poczuł na nich uścisk dużej dłoni.

\- Nie przyjechaliście tu na imprezę, panienki – burknął sierżant Payne. Podszedł do Matty’ego i wyrwał mu z ust jego własność - Nie pij tyle, dzieciaku. – Sam pociągnął łyk whisky i przymrużył oczy. –Więc, panienki, mam nadzieje, że się zrozumieliśmy, bo nie chciałbym się powtarzać. Macie jaja, to je wykorzystajcie. Zrozumiano? – zapytał ostatecznie i zahaczył kciuki o szlufki pasa przy mundurze.

 

*

 

\- Wstawać do cholery! – Znowu on. – Ruchy! – krzyczał by obudzić młodych mężczyzn.

Wszyscy, pozbywając się zaspania, ustawili się w dwuszeregu na baczność i czekali na polecenia. - Czy macie w ogóle jaja, by zostać najbardziej bezwzględnymi sukinsynami w bożym królestwie? Czy chcecie móc kiedyś powiedzieć „Nie boję się zła, bo sam jestem jego wcieleniem”?

\- Tak jest! – odkrzyknęli wszyscy na raz. To nie tak, że naprawdę tego chcieli, to wypadało odpowiedzieć.

\- Zobaczymy panienki! –Tak też zaczął się dzisiejszy trening. Ubrani w bojówki, ciężkie buty i opięte koszulki w kilku rzędach musieli przebiec określony dystans. - Musicie widzieć cel, ale cel nie może widzieć was! – powiedział Liam, stojąc na skarpie wśród zarośli. - Clinton! – krzyknął, a zza niego wyłoniła się postać zakamuflowana narzutą przypominającą, wcześniej wspomniane, zarośla.

Na ten widok wszyscy się zaśmiali.

\- Śmiejecie się, giniecie. Drapiecie się w nos, giniecie. Szczacie nie tam, gdzie trzeba, giniecie. Jak chcecie się wysrać, to lepiej srajcie w gacie. Bawi cię to Heady? Handy? Nie, jak mu tam? Healy? – podsumował patrząc na Matty’ego. – Kamuflaż pozwoli wam stać się drzewem, piachem, skałą i kurzem. – kontynuował. – Zabawne?

\- Nie – odpowiedział brunet.

\- Aby celnie strzelać, należy umieć określić odległość i kierunek wiatru. W takim razie jak daleko stąd są tamte drzewa? – zapytał Liam, wskazując na wzgórza za sobą.

\- Sześćset metrów – rzucił jakiś blondyn.

\- Trzysta – stwierdził Zayn.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo to długość trzech boisk.

\- Słusznie. Nie używajcie za odnośnika fiutów, bo nie chcę usłyszeć trzysta tysięcy centymetrów. Patrzcie na flagi, na smugi dymu, na pył, albo spluńcie na palec i go unieście. Najważniejszy jest instynkt.

Przemieszczając się marszem czy też biegiem między punktami odniesień treningu, oficer cały czas zaznajamiał ich z teorią tego wszystkiego. Leżeli teraz płasko na ziemi przy celownikach.

\- Obrać cel! – polecił Payne.

Harry dmuchnął sobie w czoło by pozbyć się przeszkadzającego kosmyka włosów i przymierzył oko. Głęboko oddychał, starając się skupić.

\- Ognia – powiedział do siebie cicho i strzelił prosto w znak „X” narysowany na sztucznej ofierze.

\- Trafiony.     Powtórzył to kilka razy, za każdym razem trafiając w zamierzone miejsce bez większych trudności. Podobno jego ojciec był najlepszym strzelcem.

Gorzej było natomiast kiedy pod koniec dnia czołgali się w błocie. Padał deszcz, woda spływała z ich hełmów, rozwadniając ziemię pod ich stopami.

\- Ten dźwięk to wystrzeliwane z lufy naboje. Pomoże wam pozbyć się strachu. Jeśli uniesiecie głowę to po was – sierżant przypomniał im o drucie nad nimi. – No dalej! –pośpieszał ich. – Ruszać się! Ruszać się! Moja babka zrobiłaby to lepiej niż wy!

Harry  dostał w twarz odłamkiem kamyka, który wystrzelony został przez nabój. Syknął z bólu, lecz w dalszym ciągu czołgał się przed siebie. Ciągły hałas był niewyobrażalnie stresujący i wywoływał presję.

\- Nie dam rady! – krzyknął ktoś leżący obok lokowatego. W tle słychać było jedynie upokarzające porównania Payne’a.

\- Dalej stary! – Niall krzyczał do chłopaka, który przed chwilą przestał się poruszać. – Po prostu się czołgaj! Zrób to kurwa!

Wspomniany chłopak złapał się obiema rękami za głowę, powtarzając, że nie ma już sił i dłużej tego nie zniesie. Uniósł się na nogach. Przez jego ciało przeszedł błysk. Drut, który był pod napięciem poraził go, a chłopak opadł na ziemię.

\- Przerwać ogień! – zarządził sierżant. Niall i Harry leżeli obok martwego chłopaka oszołomieni całą sytuacją. – Sanitariusz! – Liam podszedł do leżącego chłopaka, uniósł jego twarz. – Kurwa mać! Mówiłem nie unosić głowy! Gdybyś mnie kurwa posłuchał to byś nadal żył! Cholerny idioto! – krzyczał na ciało młodego mężczyzny, podczas gdy reszta wciąż leżała w błocie. Irlandczyk oddychał ciężko i spojrzał w nieludzkich rozmiarów wybałuszone oczy Harry’ego.

Na tym skończył się trening. Nikt niczego nie komentował. Wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni wydarzeniami dnia, by to roztrząsać.

 

*

Po kilku kolejnych tygodniach treningów, cały batalion żołnierzy przewieziony został do ustalonego od samego początku miejsca ich misji.

Teraz ich celem było bronienie pól naftowych należących do Saudyjczyków. To znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że teraz będą musieli ryzykować życie na szczerej pustyni. Zmienili położenie, co równało się także ze zmianą namiotów. Teraz mieściły one więcej mężczyzn.

Dostali trochę czasu na wypakowanie się i przystosowanie. Roger odmawiał modlitwę i ustawił sobie mały ołtarzyk na którym położył święty obrazek i różaniec. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna ucałował krzyżyk i rozłożył się wygodniej na pryczy.

Matty za to leżał już obok Harry’ego i czyścił karabin.

\- Inni się rozpakowują – zauważył Styles.

\- Zrobiłem sobie przerwę – przyznał Healy z papierosem w ustach. Nikt nadal nie wiedział jak udało mu się je tutaj przemycić.

Podczas kiedy pozostali naprawdę się rozpakowywali, do namiotu wparował sierżant Payne. - Zadomowieni?

\- Tak jest! – odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- No to... Atak gazowy! – krzyknął niespodziewanie, a wszyscy w ekspresowym tempie zaczęli zakładać kombinezony.

Niall śmiał się zakładając maskę, a Matty szybko zdeptał niedopałek. Zayn i Merry maski mieli już na sobie, podczas kiedy Harry zmagał się z kombinezonem, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z nogawką.

Wszyscy żołnierze śpieszyli się, jakby ktoś naprawdę chciał ich otruć, pomimo że były to tylko ćwiczenia.

Chaos ponownie przerwał Liam. Spojrzał na zegarek i pokręcił głową.

\- Stop! 51 sekund, jesteście już martwi, więc przebieżka w kombinezonach dobrze wam zrobi. – Zaśmiał się Payne i wyszedł przed namiot czekając na chłopaków.

\- Luke, jestem twoim ojcem. – Niall wciąż nie zdjął maski gazowej i udawał Darth’a Vader’a, na co Harry zaśmiał się głośno i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, że ten chłopak nawet w takich okolicznościach nie tracił poczucia humoru.

 

*

 

Harry wszędzie zabierał ze sobą swój dziennik, który dostał na dwunaste urodziny. Zapisywał w nim swoje myśli, teksty piosenek, ważne informacje, a nawet wklejał zdjęcia. Chronił go przed światem, nie chcąc, by ktoś zagłębiał się w jego tajemnice. 

„Sześć razy dziennie zbieramy informacje. Pijemy wodę. Patrolujemy wyludnioną pustynię. Pozbywamy się nadmiaru płynów po to, by pić więcej wody. Rzucamy granatami, ale nie w kogoś. Przeczesujemy nieistniejące pola minowe. Strzelamy, ale nie do kogoś. Znowu pijemy. Spoglądamy na północ, w stronę granicy i na nich czekamy.

Oto nasza praca...” - Głosił jego ostatni wpis. Leżał właśnie na swoim łóżku i bazgrał coś na marginesach kiedy przerwał mu wesoły głos.

\- Ej, dupki! Patrzcie, to ta kobieta urodzi mi syna. – Marry pokazał zdjęcie rudowłosej dziewczyny, które trzymał w kieszeni.

\- Twoja żona? – zapytał Niall.

\- Przyszła, mam zamiar oświadczyć się jej, kiedy dostaniemy pierwszą przepustkę.

\- Perrie. – Zayn pokazał zdjęcie blondynki.

\- Stary na twoim miejscu strzeliłbym sobie w stopę i wracał, bo wszyscy pewnie chcą ją teraz wyrwać! – Zaśmiał się jakiś łysy chłopak.

\- To Anne, moja Anne – oznajmił dumnie Roger, wyjmując z kieszeni zdjęcie ukochanej.

Mężczyźni gwizdali za każdym razem kiedy któryś z nich pokazał zdjęcie kobiety.

\- Styles? – zagadał Marry.

\- Um, moja mama ma na imię Anne – wydukał głupio.

\- Pytam o twoją dupę idioto! – Zaśmiał się Roger.

\- Oh, um, j-ja, ni-nie mam nikogo.

\- Stary wracam z tobą do tego zadupia i znajdę ci jakąś laskę. – Marry poklepał bruneta po ramieniu, na co ten uśmiechnął się słabo, bardziej z grzeczności po to, by nie kontynuowali tematu.

W końcu on też miał zdjęcie. Nosił je na piersi, ale nie chciał się tym z nikim dzielić. Był pewien, że przez ostatnie dwa i pół miesiąca Louis kompletnie o nim zapomniał. Czasami miał nawet taką nadzieję.

Lubił tego chłopaka, można by zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, że był w nim zauroczony, ale wiedział, że jego uczucie raczej nie zostanie odwzajemnione. Dlatego też chciał, by Louis był szczęśliwy i znalazł sobie kogoś, kto będzie przy nim cały czas.

 

*

 

Tymczasem w Holmes Chapel, Louis siedział na kanapie wpatrując się w okno.

\- Boo?

\- Hej mamo.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha – stwierdziła wesoło kobieta.

\- Nie, to nic – odpowiedział drżącym, słabym głosem.

\- Chodzi o Harry’ego?

\- Słucham? – Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Skarbie, nie musisz przede mną udawać, wiesz przecież - powiedziała miękko.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że to przez niego?

\- Och Lou-bear, przecież wiem, że nie wychodziłeś z nim od przeszło dwóch miesięcy, a ostatnim razem został u nas na noc.

\- To było dawno. Mamo to nie tak, ja ni-nie mam zamiaru-

\- Nie jest tylko na noc? – Poruszyła brwiami.

\- Chciałbym.

\- Gdzie jest teraz?

\- W Afganistanie – westchnął smutno.

-Co takiego? – oburzyła się kobieta.

\- Poszedł w ślady ojca – oznajmił Louis gniewnie. Oczywiście, że był zły za to, że Harry tak bardzo chciał udowodnić ludziom na co go stać.

\- Boo bardzo mi przykro-

-Niepotrzebnie, nie mów tak, m-my, nie wiem czy mogłem nazwać go choćby przyjacielem –wyznał szatyn.

\- Widzę, że dla ciebie nim był skarbie. – Poklepała go pokrzepiająco po plecach i wyszła z salonu, zostawiając chłopaka sam na sam z jego przemyśleniami.

 

 

*

Louis wyręczał matkę w codziennych obowiązkach. Stał w banku, niecierpliwie czekając w długiej kolejce ludzi, aby wreszcie dostać się do okienka, gdzie miał zapłacić rachunki.

\- Nazwisko – poprosiła otyła kobieta.

\- Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson.

Szczęśliwie, wszystko zostało załatwione bez problemów, więc miał już wychodzić, gdy przed drzwiami wyjściowymi zaczepiła go jakaś brunetka.

\- Przepraszam, um Louis Tomlinson? – zapytała nieśmiało.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – odpowiedział szorstko. Od kilku dni utrzymywał się u niego zły humor i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na pogawędkę z kobietą w wieku jego matki.

\- Um, chciałam zapytać czy znasz może mojego syna, Harry’ego?

\- Harry Styles? T-tak jasne, coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie, chciałam po prostu poznać jego przyjaciela. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Och, um, więc dzień dobry?

\- Chciałam ci tylko podziękować, że dałeś mu szansę, Louis. On naprawdę potrafi być cudowny.

Szatyn nie wiedział, o czym kobieta mówi. Według niego, Harry nie tylko potrafił być cudowny, on był taki przez cały czas. Dlaczego niby miałaby mu dziękować?

\- Jasne, um nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział dziwnym dla własnych uszu tonem.

Na tym skończyło się pierwsze, nieco niezręczne spotkanie Anne i Louisa.

 

* 

Po czterech miesiącach nieobecności, Harry otrzymał przepustkę, podobnie jak jedna czwarta batalionu. Nie powiadomił wcześniej matki o swoim przyjeździe, ponieważ chciał zrobić jej niespodziankę.

Oczywiście, w trakcie tych czterech miesięcy wysłał jej kilka listów, aby była spokojna, a także, aby mógł dowiedzieć się, co u niej słychać.

Pisał tylko do matki, a ona pokazywała listy Gemmie. Nie miał natomiast zamiaru pisać do Louisa, bo nie wydawało mu się, że chłopak w ogóle by tego chciał.

Harry nie miał pojęcia czy zastanie rodzicielkę w domu. Stał na ganku przed drzwiami, ubrany w mundur, w ręku trzymał torby, na ramionach ciężki plecak, a przydługie włosy związał w kitkę. Rzucił jedno, tęskne spojrzenie w stronę, która prowadziła do domu z czerwoną ławką, zanim zapukał mocno i czekał aż ktoś mu otworzy.

Po chwili usłyszał, jak ktoś zbiega po schodach.

\- Momencik! Robin czy to ty? – Harry usłyszał zza ściany kobiecy głos.

Robin? A to coś nowego – pomyślał lokowaty.

Anne zawiązała szlafrok i otworzyła drzwi. Uniosła wzrok i dosłownie zamarła.

\- H-harry? – przełknęła głośno. Chłopak rozłożył ramiona, na co kobieta zareagowała z sekundowym opóźnieniem, wtulając się w niego mocno. - Harry, skarbie, co ty tu robisz? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem.

\- Niespodzianka? Tak myślę – wyjaśnił, a ona jedynie pokiwała głową i ponownie zmiażdżyła go w uścisku.

Razem wnieśli jego bagaż do domu. Po krótkiej rozmowie Harry poszedł wziąć porządny prysznic, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. Gdy zszedł na dół, ubrany w szare dresy i białą koszulkę, na stole czekał na niego obiad.

\- Jesz jakbyś jedzenia na oczy nie widział. – Zaśmiała się Anne.

\- Wiesz, że kocham jak gotujesz. – Odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

Resztę dnia spędzili tylko we dwoje, rozmawiając o wszystkim, co działo się u nich podczas rozłąki. Dawno nie siedzieli razem tak długo, a brunet wypowiadał się nawet pełnymi zdaniami. Noc zastała ich śpiących na kanapie w salonie.

 

*

 

Harry tradycyjnie obudził się wcześnie rano, przyzwyczajony do wstawania o tej porze. Delikatnie, by nie obudzić mamy, zszedł z kanapy i udał się do swojego pokoju, żeby przebrać się w strój do biegania. Wrócił do kuchni i z miejsca wypił całą butelkę wody. Do tego też był już przyzwyczajony.

Ocenił stan ich chlebaka i postanowił, że po drodze zahaczy jeszcze o piekarnię. Biegł ze słuchawkami w uszach i po prostu myślał, głównie o tym co przeżył w minionych miesiącach, ale także o niebieskookim chłopaku. Tęsknił za nim, nic na to nie mógł poradzić, ale on naprawdę za nim tęsknił.

 

*

 

Przez pierwsze kilka dni ciężko było mu się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie musi biegać z karabinem, ani uważać na wszystko wokół. Spotkał się kilka razy z siostrą, która omal go nie udusiła.

Bardzo ją kochał. On i Gemma byli niegdyś nierozłączni. Wszystko zmieniło się po śmierci ich ojca, kiedy Harry tak bardzo zamknął się w sobie.

Dla zabicia czasu znowu zaczął pomagać Billy’emu w sklepie. Mężczyzna przeklinał go za to, że zdecydował się wstąpić do wojska, bo twierdził, że to nic dobrego.

Harry wracał właśnie do domu, powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, a słońce znikało gdzieś za horyzontem. Wiatr delikatnie muskał jego skórę i mierzwił jego loki. Wzrok wlepiony miał w chodnik, kiedy zderzył się z kimś idącym z naprzeciwka.

\- Przepraszam – zaczął od razu.

-H-harry? – odezwał się słaby głos i kiedy brunet spojrzał przed siebie, okazało się, że przechodniem był Louis.

\- Louis. – Westchnął.

\- Harry! – Szatyn rzucił mu się w ramiona i podskoczył lekko na nogach tak, by móc wtulić się w ciało większego chłopaka niczym miś koala. Lokowaty poprawił go i chwycił za uda. Stali tak przez chwilę wdychając swój zapach - Od kiedy tu jesteś? – Niebieskooki spojrzał wprost na niego.

\- Umm, jakieś cztery dni – odpowiedział nieśmiało.

\- Dlaczego dopiero teraz cię widzę? – zapytał smutno Louis, natychmiast stając na ziemię i wyswobadzając się z uścisku.

\- Ni-nie wiedziałem, że chciałeś mnie widzieć – przyznał Harry.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Harry, za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie widziałem cię cztery miesiące! – oburzył się. Brunet stał tam, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Och. – Westchnął Louis. – Och, rozumiem, nie, t-ty nie chciałeś żebym j-ja? W takim razie trochę się wygłupiłem z tym całym przytulaniem, przepra-

\- Nie, nie, Louis, to nie tak – przerwał mu Harry. – J-a bardzo tęskniłem, po prostu nie miałem pewności czy dalej się, umm… przyjaźnimy?             Przyjaźnimy… o ile tak można nazwać kogoś, z kim całowało się namiętnie i masturbowało do jego zdjęcia przez cztery miesiące – pomyślał Harry, ale z pewnością nie wypowiedział tego na głos.

\- Harry idioto! Tak! Boże tak! Jak w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć, że o tobie zapomniałem!? –Louis umieścił zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie na jego wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej. Brunet niepewnie, trzęsącymi się ramionami objął szatyna i przyciągnął do siebie.

Tamtego wieczoru Harry odprowadził szatyna do domu, a kiedy się żegnali, mniejszy chłopak złożył szybki, prawie niezauważalny pocałunek w kąciku ust lokowatego.

A Harry... Harry uznał, że to było miłe.

 

* 

Umówili się następnego dnia w parku. Rozmawiali przez długie godziny, siedząc na trawie.

Gdy zaczęło robić się chłodno, Harry pozwolił Louisowi oprzeć się o niego i okrył go własną bluzą.

Leżeli w ciszy, którą wreszcie przerwał szatyn.

\- Hazz? – zaczął, a brunet uśmiechnął się na nowe przezwisko.

\- Mhm?

\- Wiesz, zrozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz, ale może chciałbyś pojechać nad jezioro? Tinmouth Lake na kilka dni z kilkorgiem moich znajomych? – zapytał na wydechu, a lokowaty mógł wyczuć, że kiedy zaczął mówić, jego ciało się spięło.

\- Ja umm, nie chciałbym wtrącać się w wasze plany Louis – odpowiedział bez przekonania. Szatyn uniósł się z jego kolan tak by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Harry, nie zaczynaj. Gdyby to miało w czymś przeszkadzać to bym cię nie pytał.

\- Eh, sam nie wiem, nie będę się tam źle czuć? – wykręcał się.

\- Tak czy nie? Jeśli chcesz to możesz rozmawiać tam tylko ze mną albo wziąć kogoś ze sobą. To tylko cztery dni.

\- Myślisz, że twoi znajomi nie będą na mnie dziwnie patrzeć?

\- Cały jesteś dziwny Hazza. – Louis odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i złożył tam delikatny pocałunek, ale kiedy zorientował się, że jest to zbyt intymny gest jak na dwójkę przyjaciół, szybko zabrał rękę.

\- Jesteś pewien, że mnie tam chcesz?

\- Jeśli ty chcesz jechać.

\- Och, um w takim razie umm... okej.

Tym o to sposobem za kilka dni Harry miał jechać nad jezioro z kompletnie obcymi ludźmi.

 

*

 

Jak zauważył Harry, jego mama stroiła się nieco bardziej, spędzała przed lustrem dużo więcej czasu i częściej wychodziła z domu, kiedy ktoś do niej dzwonił.

Powiadomił ją o swoim wyjeździe, na co ta od razu wyciągnęła telefon i, o ile dobrze słyszał, rozmawiała z mężczyzną. Siedziała teraz na stołku przy toaletce, poprawiając makijaż.

\- Mamo? – zaczął Harry, przeżuwając jabłko.

\- Tak skarbie?

\- Kim jest Robin? – wypalił.

\- Słucham? – Na to pytanie automatycznie odłożyła pędzel i puder.

\- Robin, umawiasz się z nim? – Harry był bardzo bezpośredni.

\- To mój przyjaciel, jest bardzo miły. – Westchnęła.

\- Umawiasz się z nim? – ponowił pytanie.

\- W moim wieku już nikt się z nikim nie umawia, Harry.

\- Jesteście razem? – pytał, sam nie wiedząc, kiedy stał się taki bezczelny.

\- Kim jest Louis? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, zmieniając temat.

\- Co?

\- Pytam, kim jest dla ciebie Louis.

\- Przyjacielem. Nadal nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie – zauważył pomimo tego, że jej pytanie wytrąciło go z równowagi.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Spotykacie się? – powtórzyła pytanie wcześniej skierowane do niej.

\- Mamo, nie jestem geje-

\- Harry. Dlaczego nie jesteś ze mną szczery?

\- Ubzdurałaś coś sobie? – zarzucał jej, a serce niemal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mama może coś podejrzewać.

\- Nie ubzdurałam Harry, dobrze wiesz, że znałam Franka. – Na wspomnienie mężczyzny chłopak poczuł niemiłe uczucie w brzuchu.

\- Jakiego Franka?! – szedł w zaparte.

\- Harry mam dość tego, że martwię się o ciebie każdej nocy, a ty nie potrafisz przyznać mi się do pewnych rzeczy.

\- Nie wiem o czy-

\- Harry, czy ty myślisz, że nie wiem, po co Frank do ciebie przychodził?! Żaden z przyjaciół twojego ojca nie interesował się tobą tyle lat po jego śmierci! Nic nie mówiłam tylko dlatego, że byłeś na tyle dorosły by wiedzieć co robisz!– krzyknęła.

\- Jak ty w ogóle możesz? – Chłopak nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Kobieta ocknęła się i wiedziała już, że nie powinna tak naciskać Widocznie Harry nie był gotów by jej powiedzieć.

Faktem było, że Frank, jego były partner, tak naprawdę był przyjacielem Desmonda. Kiedy Harry miał siedemnaście lat, poznał go na uroczystości dla rodzin weteranów wojennych. Frank był po prostu opiekuńczy, a to było tym czego Harry wówczas potrzebował. Tak naprawdę wciąż nie do końca wiedział, jak zaczęli się spotykać. Frank obiecywał naiwnemu chłopakowi wiele absurdalnych rzeczy, w które on ślepo wierzył, a skończyło się na tym, że go wystawił i odszedł. Brunet nie myślał już o nim, a na te wspomnienia nie było mu przykro, po prostu nie chciał tego wywlekać.

Od tamtej kłótni nie poruszyli już żadnego z niewygodnych tematów. Starali się być dla siebie względnie mili i nie psuć czasu, który Harry spędzał w domu.

 

*

 

Matty przyjechał do Holmes Chapel dzień wcześniej. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie namówił Harry’ego na jak to określił „przyjacielskiego blunt’a” i kolejkę w barze, która szybko zmieniła się w kilka kolejek. Chłopcy siedzieli przy stoliku w zadymionym pomieszczeniu.

\- Kim on jest? – zaczął Matthew, zaciągając się papierosem.

\- Louis? Mój przyjaciel – przyznał Harry.

\- Ten sam, u którego zatrzymaliśmy się przed wyjazdem?

Młodszy całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że ich pocałunek widzieli jego dwaj koledzy. Całe szczęście nie poruszali z nim wcześniej tego tematu.

\- Uh, tak.

\- Jesteście razem? – dociekał Matt.

\- Nie jestem gejem – zaprzeczył Harry.

\- Styles, daruj sobie. Nie interesuje mnie to czy wolisz fiuty. – Matty wywrócił zamglonymi oczami.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem  – odpowiedział Harry. Wiedząc, że jego przyjacielowi nie przeszkadzała jego orientacja poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele.

\- Przyjaciele z korzyściami?

\- Nie, Matty, nic oprócz przyjaźni nas nie łączy – powiedział trochę zbyt szorstko i wypił swojego drinka do końca.

\- Okej, okej, nie naciskam. – Chłopak uniósł ramiona w obronnym geście.

 

* 

Dzisiaj wyjeżdżali nad jezioro.

Pomimo wszelkich zapewnień szatyna, Harry obawiał się tego, że znajomi Louisa go nie polubią lub że nie będzie w stanie się rozluźnić. Postanowił, że zabierze ze sobą też Matty’ego. Wiedział, że chłopak pewnie będzie siedział sam u siebie w Londynie więc zaproponował mu wspólny wyjazd.

\- Bawcie się dobrze chłopcy! – krzyknęła Anne na pożegnanie.

 

*

Jechali dwoma samochodami. Harry zaoferował, że poprowadzi jeden z nich. On, Matty, Louis i jego znajoma Cher jechali w czwórkę, zaś w drugim aucie jechali Michael, Josh, Jai i Nathan.           -Nie są tacy źli, zobaczysz. – Louis mrugnął i położył dłoń na ramieniu bruneta. Dwójka siedząca na tylnych siedzeniach była zbyt zajęta sobą, by w ogóle usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce wszyscy się rozpakowali. Wynajęli dwa domki, a każdy z nich miał dwie sypialnie. Harry'emu przypadło spać w pokoju z Louisem. Nie ukrywał, że trochę go to stresowało.

Matty natomiast bardzo szybko złapał kontakt z jedyną z ich grupy dziewczyną, brązowowłosą Cher.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już gotowi, wszystkie rzeczy były na swoim miejscu, a cała niezręczność wyparowała, rozpalili ognisko.

\- Lubię ją – powiedział Louis, czochrając włosy Harry’ego, kiedy stali w kuchni, by wynieść na dwór piwo i zapas pianek.

\- Bandanę?

\- Tak, pasuje ci do oczu – skomplementował szatyn, a Harry zarumienił się. Aby nie stać tam i patrzyć sobie bezczynnie w oczy, Louis chwycił zgrzewkę piwa i uśmiechnął się szeroko opuszczając pomieszczenie.

Reszta już na nich czekała, wszyscy rozłożeni wygodnie. Słońce wpadało do jeziora, ptaki śpiewały, liście szumiały, a Josh brzdąkał ogniskową melodię na gitarze. Był to obrazek jak z filmu.

Nieuniknionym było, że Harry i Matty zasypani zostali pytaniami dotyczącymi służby w armii. Odpowiadali na każde z nich, co prawda woleli o tym zapomnieć, będąc na przepustce, jednak chcieli także być mili dla nowo poznanych ludzi.

Po pewnym czasie, kiedy każdy był już ośmielony dzięki alkoholowi, wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać przy gitarze. Harry leżał oparty o pień drzewa, a między jego nogami znajdował się Louis, opierając się o jego klatkę piersiową. Pozostali rzucali im rozczulone spojrzenia, lecz oni sami uważali, że to całkowicie platoniczne.

Kładąc się spać byli zbyt zmęczeni, by przedyskutować kwestię spania w jednym łóżku. Nie żeby nigdy tego nie robili, ale tym razem wydawało się to być trochę inne.

 

*

 

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał Louis porannym głosem. Leżał zawinięty w pościel, kiedy Harry obudził go, wchodząc do łazienki.

\- Byłem pobiegać, wiesz, że wcześnie wstaję. – Obejrzał się za siebie.

\- Wiem, jak poszedłeś od razu zrobiło się tu zimno – przyznał z uśmiechem szatyn. Lokowaty wywrócił oczami i wszedł do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic, pozwalając zimnym kroplom wody obmyć swoje ciało. Potem użył szamponu o zapachu cytryny i pomarańczy. Pech chciał, że w pośpiechu nie wziął ze sobą ubrań, w które chciał się przebrać, ani ręcznika, a jego sportowe szorty były spocone.

Wziął głęboki wdech i stanął przed drzwiami.

\- Umm, Louis? – zawołał.

\- Tak?

\- Umm…M-muszę wejść po ręcznik i ubrania, możesz wyjść?

\- Chętnie popatrzę. – Zaśmiał się starszy.

-Mówię poważnie.

\- Nie ma się co wstydzić, przecież masz zajebiste ciało.

\- Louis. – Brunet rumienił się, stojąc za ścianą.

\- Okej, okej, zamknę oczy, wchodź. – Zasłonił oczy dłońmi i czekał.

Harry wszedł do pokoju skulony, zakrywając się rękoma.

\- Już mogę patrzeć? – drażnił się Louis.

\- Nie. – Chłopak szybko się wytarł i naciągnął na siebie bokserki.

\- Przecież słyszę, że już. – Szatyn mentalnie wywrócił oczami.

\- Okej, już – odparł nadal skrępowany chłopak. Na jego widok Louis zagwizdał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nieźle was cisną w tej armii - zażartował.

\- Przestań.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego stałeś się tak wstydliwy, inaczej to zapamiętałem. – Louis prawdopodobnie nie chciał przywoływać w myślach wydarzenia z klubu, z nocy, w której zasnął wtulony w ciało młodszego chłopaka, ani ich pocałunku kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry jedzie do Afganistanu, ale... cóż, zrobił to. – Nieważne, przepraszam – obronił się szybko.

\- Nie, nic, um, nic się nie stało – zapewnił go brunet.

\- Śniadanie? – Louis sprawnie zmienił temat.

\- Tak, jasne.

 

*

 

Zeszli na dół, gdzie w kuchni czekała na nich gawędząca para. Włosy Cher upięte były w luźną kitkę, a Matty miał na nosie nerdowskie okulary.

\- Dzień dobry gołąbeczki. – Zaśmiał się Louis i chwycił tost z talerza.

\- Ej! – Dziewczyna uderzyła go lekko po rękach. Wszyscy usiedli przy stole, by zjeść śniadanie. Kiedy skończyli, wyszli na dwór, aby przywitać się z pozostałą częścią ich składu.

Michael, chłopak o czerwonych włosach, czyścił swojego buta, którym wczoraj wdepnął w krowi placek. Josh cały czas wygrywał cichą melodię na swojej gitarze, na którą mówił Beth. Cher i Matty, między którymi zdecydowanie coś iskrzyło, postanowili, że wybiorą się na rowery, a Jai postanowił dołączyć do nich.

Teraz przed drewnianym domkiem siedzieli tylko Harry, Louis i Nathan.    Nathan był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym blondynem z ostrym zarysem szczęki. Zdaniem Harry’ego nie znał czegoś takiego jak przestrzeń osobista, ponieważ cały czas siadał obok bruneta, dotykał jego tatuaży lub włosów. Lokowaty nie zwracał mu uwagi, bo bał się, że zrobi złe wrażenie czy coś w tym stylu.

Przenieśli się we trójkę bliżej jeziora. Leżeli na plaży, opalając się, gdy Nathan uniósł się na łokciach.

\- Harry?

\- Mhm?

\- Możesz podać mi balsam? – zapytał zadziornie, po czym zaczął rozprowadzać otrzymaną substancję po swoim ciele, prężąc się przed brunetem. - Mógłbyś mi pomóc?

Tego było dla Louisa za wiele. Para wręcz leciała mu z uszu. Nie mógł znieść tego jak zachowywał się blondyn i nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry był tak naiwny i nie miał nic przeciwko obcej osobie dotykającej go na każdym kroku.

Podniósł się gwałtownie i złapał bruneta za rękę, zanim ten zdążył wycisnąć na dłoń choćby kroplę balsamu.

\- Harry, idziemy popływać?

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem, że idziemy popływać, musisz trzymać kondycję, tak? – naciskał, ciągnąc chłopaka jeszcze mocniej. Harry wstał i dał się poprowadzić w stronę wody.

\- Louis, co do cholery? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi – skwitował szatyn.

\- Kto?

\- Ty i Nate – warknął

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Harry naprawdę nie widział powodu, dla którego Louis mógł być taki zły.

\- Nie udawaj Hazz. – Pokręcił głową.

-Przecież nic nie zrobiłem! – bronił się.

\- No właśnie! A on się do ciebie lepił.

\- Co?! Nieprawda!

\- Cały czas cię dotykał. – Nie wiedzieć czemu, Louis zaprowadził ich w zarośla, które nie miały nic wspólnego z plażą czy pływaniem.

\- Louis cz-czy t-ty jesteś zazdrosny? – zapytał nieśmiało Harry.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny, robię ci przysługę – wykręcał się, a na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec

\- Przecież Nathan nie je-

\- Jest gejem, tydzień temu rozstał się z chłopakiem. Tylko tego od ciebie chciał. – Louis wreszcie zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę wyższego chłopaka.

\- Och? Byłeś zazdrosny, Louis.

\- Nie byłem! On był po prostu… ostentacyjny. – Szatyn wydął wargę.

\- Doprawdy? – Harry zauważył, że ostatnio stał się trochę bardziej pewny siebie, wykorzystał więc to i drażnił się z Louisem.

\- Tak. – Szatyn stanął na tyle blisko by móc ułożyć dłonie na nagiej klatce piersiowej drugiego chłopaka. Nadal spoczywały na niej stalowe nieśmiertelniki.

\- To urocze – przyznał Harry.

\- Jesteś głupi.

Okej, może ich rozmowa przypominała dwójkę przedszkolaków, ale to naprawdę wyglądało całkiem uroczo.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ci to przeszkadza – zażartował młodszy. Stali chwilę nieruchomo patrząc sobie w oczy. Atmosfera była tak napięta, że ciężko było oddychać. Żaden z nich nie wiedział czy odpowiednim momentem będzie podjęcie następnego kroku.

Tym razem, wyjątkowo, to Harry był tym, który zdecydował się złączyć ich wargi. Przez ciało szatyna przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Całowali się namiętnie. Młodszy uniósł chłopaka tak, by ten oplótł jego biodra własnymi nogami. Louis wsunął dłoń w loki Harry’ego. Cała ta sytuacja nabierała tempa, a ich ciała zaczęły odpowiednio reagować.

Kiedy było już na tyle gorąco, że brunet poczuł, że jego spodnie stają się ciaśniejsze i brakuje mu powietrza, przerwał pocałunek.

\- Mieliśmy popływać – przypomniał.

\- Popływam tylko, jeśli wskoczymy nago. – Zaśmiał się Louis sapiąc nadal po pocałunku. Harry uśmiechnął się, pokręcił głową i odstawił go na ziemie i oboje ścigali się z powrotem w stronę plaży.

Zaczął się rozbierać i modlił się, by zdążyć wskoczyć do wody na tyle szybko, żeby drugi chłopak nie zauważył jego na wpół twardego penisa.

\- Na co czekasz? – zapytał szatyna, który na te słowa jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie wszystko co miał i wskoczył z pluskiem do wody. Lokowaty zasłonił się dłonią i zrobił to samo.

Obaj wypłynęli na powierzchnię i zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Tym razem się tak nie wstydziłeś – zauważył Louis.

\- Woda tak na mnie działa. – Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Jasne. – Szatyn podpłynął bliżej i pożądliwym wzrokiem zmierzył drugiego chłopaka. Dryfowali po powierzchni tak blisko, że ich ciała się stykały. Harry wstydziłby się reakcji swojego ciała, gdyby nie fakt, że Louis był widocznie w tej samej sytuacji.

Ich usta ponownie się odnalazły. Muskali się leniwie wargami. W końcu Louis polizał delikatnie wargę młodszego i przygryzł ją swoimi zębami, jednocześnie zaczynając pocierać się o bruneta, na co otrzymał stłumiony jęk.

Harry postanowił wyjść z wody. Był wyższy, czuł grunt pod nogami, więc unosząc Louisa i nie przerywając pocałunku, wyniósł ich z powrotem na plażę. Ułożył chłopaka na swoich żółtych szortach i nachylił się nad nim. Starszy zaczął zjeżdżać dłonią w dół torsu bruneta, aż zatrzymał się przy pępku i chwycił jego nabrzmiałego penisa.

\- Lou.

\- Mhm?

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Mhm – przytaknął szybko i swoimi ustami uniemożliwił Harry’emu zadawanie kolejnych pytań. Zmienili pozycję tak, że teraz Harry siedział na kawałku materiału, a Louis znajdował się na nim. Obaj sobie wzajemnie obciągali. Brunet masował kciukiem główkę członka Louisa, przez co ten głośno sapał, odwzajemniając się tym samym na penisie Harry’ego.

Ciało starszego chłopaka zaczęło drżeć, brunet ułożył lewą rękę w dole jego pleców, przy czym ta prawa nie przestawała zadowalać szatyna.

\- Zaraz dojdę, pocałuj mnie – polecił zdecydowanie Louis.

Harry zrobił to, o co go prosił, a na uczucie ciepłej spermy w jego dłoni, sam doszedł, jęcząc głośno. Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwilę łapiąc oddech.

\- Lou?

\- Cii, nie zaczynaj, stało się i jest okej, tak?

\- T-tak – odparł słabo. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, bo jak niby miał nazwać ich relację? Przyjaciele się nie całują, ani nie dają sobie „koleżeńskich handjobs”.

Ubrali się i udali się w drogę powrotną do domu. Pech chciał, że wszyscy zdążyli już wrócić. Matty zeskanował ich dwójkę od góry do dołu i skrzywił się.

\- Jesteście kurwa obrzydliwi, nie mam zamiaru kąpać się w tym jeziorze. – Louis jedynie się zaśmiał i pociągnął młodszego chłopaka do domu, by wziąć prysznic.

 

 

*

 

Pomiędzy ich dwójką było dziwnie niezręcznie. Harry nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą robić, przecież nie mógł pozwolić się tak traktować. Dla bezpieczeństwa unikał więc Louisa. Wychodził z pomieszczeń, w których znajdywali się razem, poza sypialnią oczywiście. Nie wdawał się z nim w żadne rozmowy i wychodził także, gdy ktoś inny rozmawiał z szatynem. Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na swoje zachowanie. On naprawdę nie wiedział co myśleć.

Louis wyraźnie powiedział Harry'emu, że nie chce angażować się w cokolwiek z nim z powodu jego sytuacji.

Dlaczego więc jest teraz o niego zazdrosny i go uwodził?

Louis natomiast bał się tego, że idą za szybko, że Harry, który wszystko robi powoli, wystraszy się jego entuzjazmu i nie będzie chciał, by cokolwiek ich łączyło.

Wieczorem następnego dnia Michael wystawił ekran, tak by mogli oglądać film na zewnątrz. Zwykła, głupia komedia, typowa dla ludzi w ich wieku. Rozłożyli koce, przynieśli jedzenie, alkohol i oglądali film.

Co prawda wciąż siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, ale nie w taki sposób jak chociażby przedwczoraj. Mogli jedynie przyłapywać siebie nawzajem na gapieniu się.

Nathan w poszukiwaniu miłości cały czas pisał z byłym chłopakiem, przez co jego twarz była rozświetlona przez wyświetlacz telefonu. Harry przyznał w myślach rację Louisowi. Blondyn faktycznie mógł być zbyt przylepny wcześniej na plaży.

Josh i Jai siedzieli obok siebie, jedząc popcorn z ogromnej miski.    Matty i Cher od dwóch dni byli codziennym widokiem. Harry cieszył się, że jego kumpel był kimś zainteresowany i nie nudził się na wyjeździe.

\- Co to ma kurwa być?! Przecież on nawet nie zamoczył! – krzyknął Jai z buzią pełną prażonej kukurydzy.

\- Sam wybierałeś idioto – dopiekł mu żartobliwie Josh.

Komedia tradycyjnie skończyła się tandetnym happy endem.

Wszyscy zebrali rzeczy i skierowali się z powrotem do domków. Po wzięciu prysznica obydwaj, Harry i Louis, położyli się do łóżka. Nie zamieniając ze sobą ani słowa, próbowali zasnąć. Szatyn nie mógł jednak odpłynąć i cały czas miotał się w pościeli.

\- Kurwa mać! – krzyknął wyraźnie zdenerwowany Louis.

\- Louis?

\- Teraz się odzywasz? – Nadal nie zmieniał tonu.

\- Słucham? – Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy od wczoraj. – Wywrócił oczami, oddychając ciężko. Brunet usiadł na łóżku przykrywając się kołdrą.

\- Louis j-ja ni-nie. – Nie wiedział nawet, co odpowiedzieć na wyrzut.

\- Czemu po prostu mi nie powiesz, że ci się nie podobało czy cokolwiek? – Starszy chłopak zmarszczył brwi, tak, że teraz prawie spotykały się nad jego nosem.

\- Co?! Nie! Nie powiedziałem, że mi się nie podobało, Louis!

\- To o co ci, do kurwy, chodzi? Mógłbyś chociaż udawać dorosłego!

\- To przynajmniej rozmawiaj ze mną normalnie, nie musisz tak wyć! – Na te słowa Louis od razu ściszył głos, a brunet kontynuował. – Nie popieram „przyjaciół z korzyściami” – Lokowaty wykonał cudzysłów w powietrzu. – Nie jest mi to potrzebne, nie wiedziałem po prostu jak ci to uświadomić, to wszystko. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co kurwa? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Louis.

\- Naprawdę cię to dziwi? – oburzył się brunet.

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, pomyślałeś, że o coś takiego mi chodzi?

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz angażować się w nic związanego ze mną. – Harry rozłożył ręce w geście nieporozumienia.

\- To było… przed tym. To nie tak Harry, mówiłem ci już, że przepraszam za tamte słowa –powiedział zakłopotany Louis.

\- Och.

\- To znaczy, um, j-ja rozumiem jeśli tego nie chcesz, masz inne priorytety, armia i takie tam –wymieniał szybko.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, Louis, j-ja, umm, lubię cię, naprawdę, no wiesz, myślałem, że naprawdę cię nie obchodzę, ni-nie pisałem nawet listów – wyznał.

\- Listów?

\- To znaczy, no wiesz, mogę pisać listy, kiedy jestem na misji.

\- Och Harry, dlaczego tak pomyślałeś? To wszystko naprawdę przez to co ci wtedy powiedziałem? Cofam to – powiedział zmartwiony i przeczołgał się na łóżku tak, by usiąść na Harry'm. Złapał jego twarz swoimi drobnymi dłońmi i patrząc mu w oczy, pocałował go delikatnie.

\- Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Czy-czy to znaczy, że m-my n-no wiesz? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Tak, o ile tego chcesz, możemy spróbować – odpowiedział czule Louis i wyznaczając ścieżkę wzdłuż szczęki młodszego chłopaka, zassał mocno skórę na jego szyi zostawiając tam ślad.

Wyglądało na to, że ten wyjazd był dobrym pomysłem.

Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie w ich kiełkującym związku nic nie miało być łatwe, szczególnie przez to, że “Harry jeździł do jebanego Afganistanu”, ale mogli spróbować. Może miało im się udać?

Kiedy oboje prawie zasypiali, wtuleni w siebie, usłyszeli jednoznaczne hałasy z sypialni obok. Łóżko obijało się o ścianę i słychać było jęki Cher. Wyglądało na to, że związek Matty’ego i Cher rozwinął się wyjątkowo szybko.

\- Nie będę tego słuchać. – Louis wstał z łóżka i naciągnął na siebie dresy. Brunet powstrzymał go przed wyjściem z pokoju.

\- Daj im chociaż skończyć. – Zaśmiał się, trzymając szczupły nadgarstek swojego chłopaka.

\- Masz zamiar czekać, aż rozpieprzą ścianę? – zapytał oburzony szatyn, na co drugi jedynie wybuchł śmiechem i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

 

*

 

Wyjazd dobiegł końca. Ostatniego dnia rozpalili ognisko, smażyli pianki i kąpali się po ciemku w jeziorze.

Harry nadal nie czuł się pewnie, nazywając Louisa swoim. Na szczęście szatyn był dobrym nauczycielem i to on inicjował większość ich pocałunków czy słodkich momentów. Nikt nie komentował ich zachowania, ponieważ wszyscy uważali, że do siebie pasowali i od początku powinni być razem.

 

*

 

Matty miał w planach przenocować u lokowatego jeszcze jedną no, zanim wróci do rodzinnego domu w Londynie. Oboje siedzieli w salonie Styles’a, jedząc pizzę. Anne nie było w domu, Harry domyślał się, że jest teraz z tajemniczym Robinem, ale nie miał zamiaru znowu zaczynać kłótni.

\- Więc, ty i Cher? – zaczął młodszy, wykonując w powietrzu dziwny gest dłoni.

\- Co? Nie, nie, nie, musiałem się czymś zająć i tyle. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówisz poważnie Healy?

\- Przecież nie jestem głupi. Po co mi ktoś, za kim bym tęsknił? – Te słowa uderzyły Harry’ego. Jego przyjaciel nie chciał być w związku, by uniknąć bycia zranionym, podczas gdy on robił dokładnie na odwrót.

\- Umm, no wiesz nie wyglądaliście jakby miało to być tylko na weekend – zauważył.

\- Wiem, jest miła i ładna, ale to tyle. Pieprzyliśmy się, było fajnie, ale nic poza tym, jestem wolnym strzelcem, stary.

\- Skoro tak uważasz…

\- A ty?

\- Ja? – Harry uniósł brwi.

\- Ty i ten Louis.

\- M-my tak jakby się umawiamy? – Podrapał się po karku.

\- Teraz pewnie tym bardziej nie chcesz wracać.

\- To nie tak, robię to dla mojego ojca Matt. Postanowiłem to sobie, teraz już nie zrezygnuję.

\- Nie znam się na gejowskich sprawach, ale powodzenia stary. – Poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Powodzenia w czym? – odezwała się stojąca za nimi Anne. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i momentalnie przeraziło go to, ile z ich rozmowy mogła słyszeć.

\- Dzień dobry Anne. – Matty uratował sytuację, całując kobietę w rękę, na co ta się zarumieniła.

\- Witaj Matthew.

\- Gdzie byłaś? – zapytał młodszy.

\- Och, to nic takiego, mało ważne spotkanie. –Zaśmiała się sztucznie i zniknęła w kuchni.

\- O tym mówiłem. –Westchnął Harry.

\- Nie mówi ci wszystkiego?

\- Znalazła sobie faceta, mogłaby mi przynajmniej powiedzieć.

\- Ty też mógłbyś jej przynajmniej powiedzieć – przyznał starszy i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Harry’ego zbitego z tropu.

 

*

 

Lokowaty nadal siedział w salonie i czytał książkę. Jego przyjaciel poszedł spać dziś wcześniej, bo jutro musiał wracać do domu. Na kanapie poczuł ciężar drugiej osoby.

\- Hej synku.

\- Hej mamo.

\- Nie chcesz już nawet opowiedzieć starej matce jak było nad jeziorem? – zażartowała słabym głosem.

\- Nie jesteś stara – poprawił ją, odkładając książkę na stolik do kawy. Kobieta mocniej zawiązała szlafrok i oparła ramię o oparcie sofy. Zaczęła bawić się jego włosami, jak wtedy, kiedy chłopak był mały. – Było całkiem okej – kontynuował z powodu braku odpowiedzi. – Całkiem ładne miejsce. – Wzruszył ramionami. Poczuł, że palce kobiety przestały poruszać się w jego lokach i przeniosły się na szyję.

\- Harry? Co to jest? – zapytała zdziwiona. W tym momencie chłopak przypomniał sobie, że przecież Louis zrobił mu w tamtym miejscu malinkę, o której on sam kompletnie zapomniał. Szybko zakrył skórę dłonią.

\- Co? Nie, nie, to nic takiego – wyjaśniał.

\- Harry myślę, że oboje mamy sobie coś do powiedzenia – stwierdziła tonem, który zmroził krew w żyłach chłopaka.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać. – Wywrócił oczami.

\- Och daj spokój, zachowajmy się jak dorośli.

\- Nie mam nic ważnego do powiedzenia – odgryzł się.

\- Oddalamy się od siebie. Nie dość, że nie widziałam cię od kilku miesięcy to kiedy wracasz, nie potrafimy rozmawiać. Martwi mnie to synku – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.           Brunet nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, siedział obok niej z rosnącą gulą w gardle. Liczył na to, że kobieta nie przestanie mówić i przerwie niezręczną ciszę.     – Robin to mój przyjaciel – wyznała. Tych słów chłopak zupełnie się nie spodziewał, nie sądził, że matka to przyzna. – Poznaliśmy się kilka tygodni po twoim wyjeździe, nie chciałam ci nic mówić, bo nie jest mi łatwo angażować się w związek kiedy nadal kocham twojego tatę. Nikt go nie zastąpi, nie chcę żebyście ty czy Gemma, tak uważali. Robin jest miłym mężczyzną, naprawdę powinieneś go kiedyś poznać. Tyle chciałam ci powiedzieć, by niczego przed tobą nie ukrywać. – powiedziała z wyraźnie szklistymi oczami.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Co takiego?

\- Rozumiem, że chcesz z nim teraz być i tak dalej, musiałaś czuć się samotna –  przyznał chłopak.

\- Nigdy nie czułam się samotna skarbie, miałam was i tatę, wiem, że nawet teraz patrzy na nas z góry.        – Uśmiechnęła się czule i złapała chłopaka za rękę.

\- Cieszę się, jeśli on sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwsza. – Harry mówił poważnie, naprawdę chciał dla niej jak najlepiej. Kochał ją ponad życie. Anne przytuliła go mocno i otarła swoje oczy z pojedynczych łez.

\- Kocham cię Harry.

\- Ja ciebie też.

\- Pamiętaj, że będę cię kochać zawsze, pomimo wszystko i że strasznie się o ciebie martwię, jestem najdumniejszą mamą świata, dobrze?

\- Dobrze mamo – obiecał, a kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się czule i starła je podobnie jak swoje.

\- A teraz chcesz mi powiedzieć jak ma na imię dziewczyna, która ci to zrobiła? – Zaśmiała się cicho. Chłopak od razu poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a dłonie wilgotnieją. Wziął głęboki oddech i uznał, że to odpowiedni moment. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Mamo, ja też muszę ci coś powiedzieć – przyznał drżącym głosem, czuł, że zaraz może zemdleć.

\- Cokolwiek skarbie – zachęciła go.

\- Rozumiem, jeśli ci się to nie spodoba, bo-

\- Po prostu mi to powiedz słońce – przerwała mu.

\- To nie jest takie proste, tak zwyczajnie to powiedzieć – przyznał, przeczesując włosy palcami.

\- Mogę się domyślać? – zapytała.

\- W zasadzie to nie wiem, raczej tak, raz o tym wspomniałaś. – Nadal nie potrafił bezpośrednio powiedzieć tego co chciał.

\- Spokojnie Harry. – Pogładziła jego plecy dłonią.

\- J-ja – Wdech. – J-a. – Wydech. – Jestem gejem mamo – wyrzucił w końcu.

\- Domyślałam się – przyznała, nie przestając masować jego pleców.

\- Nie mów o nim – poprosił natychmiast.

\- Harry muszę cię o coś spytać.

\- Tak?

\- Cz-czy ty i Frank, czy on cię skrzywdził? – zapytała z wyraźną trudnością.

\- Nie! Nie! Mamo nie! Boże nie! – natychmiast zaprzeczył.

\- Chciałam się upewnić, skarbie nie wybaczyłabym tego sobie. Wciąż nienawidzę w sobie tego, że zdobyłam się na odwagę, by zapytać o to dopiero teraz.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że taki zostanę, tak? To nie przez Franka nagle wolę mężczyzn, mamo.

\- Wiem skarbie. – Chłopak nie pozwolił jej powiedzieć nic więcej.

\- To co było między mną a nim, jest dawno skończone, nic do niego nie czuję, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, było, minęło. – Zrobił przerwę na wzięcie oddechu. – Czy ty, no wiesz, nic nie powiesz? Nie skomentujesz? – zapytał i podrapał się po karku.

\- Tego, że jesteś homoseksualistą? Harry słońce, kocham cię tak samo jak przed tym wyznaniem, dziękuję, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się mi powiedzieć. – Ucałowała jego skroń.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – oznajmił, sam niepewien tego, czy powinien ją o tym informować.

\- Och, noc pełna wrażeń – Uśmiechnęła się. – Mów, mów. – Pokręciła głową.

\- Mam kogoś, spotykamy się.

\- Czy to Louis? – zgadła.

\- S-skąd ty?

\- Domyśliłam się, widzę stąd twój telefon Harry, przyjacielowi nie dałbyś serduszka w kontakcie, huh? – Zaśmiała się. Brunet natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na szafkę i zobaczył na wyświetlaczu widomości od “Loueh <3”, na co natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem.

 

*

 

\- Do zobaczenie w piekle! – Matty pomachał na pożegnanie, odpalając samochód. Harry zaśmiał się i odmachał mu.

Matty był dumny z przyjaciela, że powiedział o wszystkim w końcu swojej mamie. Harry sądził, że naprawdę był jedną z najlepszych osób jakie poznał. Może i nadużywał papierosów i alkoholu, ale miał złote serce, a także najlepsze poczucie humoru. Pochodził z bogatej rodziny, rodzice nigdy nie mieli dla niego czasu i zawsze na niego narzekali.           Państwo Healy w pewnym sensie zmusili syna do wstąpienia do wojska, po to by przestał pić. Czy im się to udało? Pewnie nie zwrócili na to uwagi, ponieważ nadal nie mieli dla niego czasu. Matthew nigdy na to nie narzekał, ale kilka razy zdejmował przed Harrym maskę cwaniaka i potrafił wypłakiwać mu się w koszulkę jak małe dziecko. To była jedna z tych przyjaźni, które mimo wszystkich przeszkód będą trwać, aż do śmierci.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe i udał się do kuchni.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? – zapytał Anne, która krzątała się wokoło.

\- Zaraz wychodzę, mógłbyś może coś ugotować?

\- Jasne, t-tak, pewnie.

\- Nie spal domu skarbie. – Cmoknęła go w policzek i łapiąc płaszcz, wyszła z domu. Chłopak wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Louis?

\- Hej Hazza. – Przez słuchawkę telefonu można było wyczuć, że szatyn się uśmiecha.

\- Co dzisiaj robisz?

\- Miałem zamiar ponarzekać na to, że mój chłopak zapomniał o mnie już trzeciego dnia.

\- Co? Nieprawda!

\- Żartuję przecież. – W tym momencie Louis pewnie wywracał oczami.

\- Przyjdź tutaj.

\- Tutaj?

\- Do mnie.

\- Jest twoja mama?

\- Wyjechała, nie chcę być sam, muszę coś ugotować.

\- Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałeś?

\- Pięć minut temu? – Brunet spojrzał na zegar.

\- I dzwonisz dopiero teraz? Zaraz tam będę. – Zaśmiał się i rozłączył.

 

*

 

Harry usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i pobiegł by otworzyć. Jego oczom ukazał się chłopak o karmelowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, ubrany w czarne rurki, luźną białą koszulkę i niebieską bluzę. Uśmiech od ucha do ucha ukazywał rząd białych zębów. Szatyn od razu wskoczył na niego niczym koala i pocałował szybko w usta. Brunet położył dłonie na jego udach, by łatwiej było mu go utrzymać. Nogą zamknął drzwi i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zaniósł chłopaka do kuchni, by posadzić go na blacie.

\- Co masz zamiar ugotować? – zapytał szatyn.

\- Cokolwiek na co masz ochotę.

\- Na ciebie – odpowiedział zadziornie.

\- Nie zmieszczę się do piekarnika. – Zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Możesz zmieścić się do czegoś innego. – Starszy poruszył brwiami.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – przyznał brunet i skierował się w stronę lodówki. Zaczął po kolei wyciągać z niej produkty. Umył warzywa, pokroił mięso, wsadził wszystko do naczynia i włożył do piekarnika, a Louis w tym czasie mu się przyglądał. - Lou?

\- Mhm? – Nogi zwisały mu z blatu.

\- Powiedziałem wczoraj o wszystkim mamie – przyznał się.

\- O wszystkim?

\- O tym, że jestem gejem.

\- Och Harry. – Chłopak zeskoczył na podłogę i od razu przytulił młodszego. – Jestem z ciebie dumny skarbie. – Złożył pocałunek na jego obojczykach.

\- Wie też o nas. – Harry obejmował go dziwnie wykręconą dłonią. Nie chciał pobrudzić mu bluzy przyprawami, które miał na ręce.

\- Naprawdę? – Szatyn odsunął się.

\- Domyśliła się, bo zobaczyła jak zapisałem cię w telefonie. – Pokręcił głową.

\- Jest okej, prawda? – starszy zapytał kontrolnie.

\- Jak najbardziej. – Harry pocałował go czule i nalał do dwóch kieliszków wino.

Louis wrócił do siedzenia na kuchennym blacie, podczas gdy Harry opierał się o szafkę. Cała ich rozmowa była bardzo zalotna i energiczna. Po pewnym czasie młodszy zbliżył się do niższego chłopaka i zaczęli się całować. Zwykły pocałunek zamienił się w coś gorętszego. Ich języki zaczęły poruszać się wokół siebie. Po kolejnych kilku minutach obściskiwania się, Louis włożył rękę pod koszulkę drugiego chłopaka. Przejechał opuszkami palców po wyrzeźbionym torsie, co wywołało gęsią skórkę na ciele bruneta. Louis nie przestawał go dotykać i ścisnął między palcami jego sutek. Harry, nie zastanawiając się dokąd to wszystko zmierza, ściągnął z szatyna bluzę i T-shirt, po to by zaraz pozbyć się własnej, tak, że teraz oboje mieli na sobie tylko spodnie.

Kiedy zaczęło brakować im powietrza, rozdzielili swoje usta i sapali naprzeciw siebie. Brunet zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na klatce piersiowej szatyna, po czym przygryzł z wyczuciem jego sutek.

Gdy był już przy jego pępku, zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie, a Louis uniósł biodra, by te łatwiej zeszły. Harry kontynuował całusy. Zatrzymał się, kiedy jego nos dotykał gumki od bokserek. Louis mógł poczuć oddech chłopaka na swoim rosnącym członku. Westchnął głęboko i aby zająć czymś dłonie, wplątał palce w loki Harry’ego.

\- M-mogę? – zapytał brunet, ściągając powoli bieliznę starszego.

\- Tak, boże, tak – wysapał w odpowiedzi.

Harry pocałował główkę penisa Louisa, a następnie dłonią zaczął poruszać na nim w górę i w dół. Kiedy Louis był już całkowicie twardy, brunet powoli wziął całą jego długość w usta. Pozwolił starszemu nadać tempo przez poruszanie ręką w jego włosach. Szatyn patrzył na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, miał zapadnięte policzki i szklące się oczy. Przełknął, mając penisa nadal w sobie.

\- H-harry – załkał Louis. Młodszy zrozumiał aluzję i uniósł głowę, wypuszczając z ust męskość chłopaka, która obiła się o jego brzuch. Brunet nachylił się i pocałował Louisa.

\- Lou? Chcesz-

\- Chcę, jeśli ty chcesz – przerwał mu.

\- Nie mam prezerwatyw.

\- Jestem zdrowy. – Nadal sapiąc, szatyn pocałował go po raz kolejny.

\- T-tak, ja też. Umm, musisz zaczekać, umm sypialnia, tak – dukał w podenerwowaniu Harry.

\- Szybko – odpowiedział Louis, patrząc jak lokowaty szybko znika za drzwiami. Wziął głęboki oddech i całkowicie się rozłożył.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że za chwilę będzie się kochał z najcudowniejszym mężczyzną na świecie. Być może te myśli trochę go przerastały, bo wiedział, że czas ich gonił i już niedługo jego miłość będzie wyjeżdżać na wojnę.

Nie czekał długo na powrót chłopaka, który w ręku trzymał tubkę żelu. Cały czas patrząc w niebieskie tęczówki, Harry odkręcił zakrętkę i rozsmarował wazelinę na palcach. Przyłożył je do wejścia Louisa.

-W porządku? – zapytał dla upewnienia. Ciało chłopaka drżało z potrzeby. Brunet powoli wsunął pierwszy palec i poczuł zaciskające się wokół niego mięśnie. Louis sapnął głośno. Kiedy oboje byli pewni, że po trzecim palcu Louis jest gotowy, Harry wyjął je z wnętrza chłopaka, na co ten zaskomlał z niezadowolenia.

Harry tak bardzo chciał dogodzić swojemu partnerowi, że kompletnie zapomniał o niemalże bolesnej erekcji we własnych spodniach. Rozpiął je szybko i zdjął razem z bokserkami. Kilka razy poruszył dłonią na własnym penisie, by następnie mocno pokryć go lubrykantem. Przystawił się do wejścia chłopaka cały czas leżącego na blacie i jęknął. Najwolniej i najdelikatniej jak potrafił, wsuwał się w niego.

\- Kurwa. Ciasny – syknął, czując ciepło Louisa wokół siebie. Szatyn mocno zacisnął powieki i trzymając dłoń na piersi Harry’ego, próbował przyzwyczaić się do uczucia rozciągania. Po kilku chwilach otworzył oczy, by dać brunetowi znać, że wszystko jest w porządku i może się poruszyć.

Harry powoli wbijał się w chłopaka, z czasem stopniowo przyśpieszając tempo uderzeń. W końcu słychać było tylko ich jęki, sapnięcia i obijanie się ich ciał. Nogi szatyna zaczęły drżeć, a znajome uczucie pojawiło się w dole brzucha.

\- Zaraz. Dojdę – wysapał wyraźnie głębszym głosem.

\- Ja też – odpowiedział Harry, który w tym momencie poruszał się jeszcze szybciej. Kiedy starszy doszedł głośno, z imieniem drugiego na ustach jego mięśnie maksymalnie zacisnęły się na długości bruneta.

Harry wysunął się z Louisa szybko i dokończył na jego klatce piersiowej. Obydwaj z trudem łapali oddechy. Lokowaty podpierał się rękami ułożonymi po obu stronach głowy Louisa. Pocałował go niechlujnie i złączył razem ich czoła.

\- Harry, kurczak – przypomniał mu starszy.

\- Cholera kurczak! – krzyknął chłopak i szybko naciągając na siebie bokserki, otworzył piekarnik. Całe szczęście jedzenie nie było doszczętnie spalone, tylko z wierzchu. Brunet wyjął naczynie na drewnianą deskę, a szatyn wybuchnął śmiechem.

>>> [kliknij](http://adorablefuckers.tumblr.com/image/100264067604) <<<

*

 

Kolejne 2 tygodnie wyglądały podobnie. Nie, nie robili tego codziennie. Po prostu spędzali ten czas wspólnie. Raz nawet Anne przyłapała ich śpiących razem w salonie. Oglądali razem filmy, gotowali tym razem przypilnowane potrawy, spotkali się z Joshem lub chodzili na spacery. Można by powiedzieć, że zachowywali się jak ‘typowa para’.

Leżeli w sypialni szatyna oglądając kolejny nudny film. Starszy bawił się lokami chłopaka.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Kiedy, um, no wiesz… kiedy musisz wracać? – zapytał smutno. Do tej pory zwyczajnie bał się spytać, nie chciał myśleć o rozłące.

\- Nie zapytałeś wcześniej, bo się bałeś, prawda? – Zadziwiające było jak dobrze się już znali i potrafili niemalże czytać sobie w myślach.

\- Po prostu odpowiedz – westchnął.

\- W środę. – Co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że oprócz dzisiejszego wieczoru, został im już tylko jeden dzień. Louis nic nie odpowiedział tylko wtulił się mocno w silne ramiona chłopaka, na co ten poczochrał jego włosy i złożył tam pocałunek.

 

*

Harry pożegnał się już z mamą, która nie szczędziła sobie łez. Zapewnił ją, że zanim się obejrzy, on już wróci.

Teraz natomiast był w domu Tomlinsonów.

\- Nie chcę żebyś jechał – powiedział cicho Louis, opierając się o ścianę. Obserwował chłopaka, który stał przed lustrem.

\- Wiem – odparł smutno ubrany już w mundur Harry.

\- Wiesz kiedy wrócisz?

\- Boo, nawet dobrze nie wyjechałem. – Uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Wiem, po prostu… ja naprawdę będę tęsknił. – Potarł dłońmi własne ramiona. Harry podszedł do niego i mocno przytulił. Szatyn chciał by nigdy nie wypuścił go z tego uścisku, by mógł spędzić w jego ramionach resztę życia.

\- Obiecałem ci, że wrócę, tak?

\- T-tak – odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem. W takich chwilach cała pewność siebie i przebojowość Louisa gdzieś odchodziła.

\- Mogę odchodzić, ale zawszę wrócę. – Brunet jeszcze raz złożył pocałunek na czubku jego nosa.

\- Proszę cię, pisz do mnie. – Jego głos dalej drżał.

\- Obiecuję Boo.

\- Uważaj na siebie Harry. – Warga chłopaka trzęsła się niebezpiecznie, a kiedy wiedział, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, wtulił się w pierś chłopaka i uronił kilka łez.

\- Ej, nie, proszę, bo zaraz sam się rozkleję – ostrzegł, cały czas starając się zachować uśmiech. Szatyn uniósł głowę, spojrzał w zielone, najpiękniejsze na świecie tęczówki i pocałował wyższego od siebie chłopaka.

Obaj usłyszeli klakson samochodu.

\- To Matty. Louis muszę...

\- Wiem, Harry, wiem.

Spojrzeli na siebie i nie rozłączając ich dłoni, Harry podszedł do drzwi. Ucałował rękę ukochanego i wyszedł. Przełknął rosnącą w gardle gulę i tak jak ostatnim razem, uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół czekających w aucie, by zawieźć go na lotnisko.

Po drugiej stronie ściany Louis usiadł na podłodze. Nie zniósłby widoku oddalającego się samochodu.

 

*

\- Co panienki? Wygrzaliście dupska i possaliście maminego cycka?! – Zabrzmiało jakże miłe przywitanie sierżanta Payne’a.

Nie było czasu, na ponowne przyzwyczajenie się do warunków.     Musieli działać i pracować tak, jakby robili to od lat, bez najmniejszej przerwy.

Pierwsze dwa tygodnie były najgorsze. Każdy na nowo musiał przystosować swój organizm do pustynnych warunków. Nadal patrolowali złoża ropy. Nie działo się zbyt wiele, oprócz tego, że cały czasu musieli być niezwykle czujni na jakiekolwiek ataki.

Niektórzy wrócili z urlopu ze zdjęciami nowych kobiet i dzieci.

\- Powiedziała „tak” – pochwalił się Tony.

\- Kiedy wrócę na dobre, weźmiemy ślub. – Zayn opowiadał o swojej narzeczonej, Perrie.

Niektórzy jednak nie mieli tyle szczęścia i wracali ze złamanymi sercami.

\- Wchodzę tam kurwa, a tę sukę posuwał mój własny brat! – wrzeszczał którejś nocy Roger.

 

*

Pierwszy list jaki Harry napisał dla Louisa, wysłany został po miesiącu od ich pożegnania. Wcześniej nie było na to czasu.

             Louis,

 

Nie bardzo wiem, co tak naprawdę chcę napisać.

Jest w porządku, w zasadzie to nawet nudno. Przynajmniej nie muszę wstawać po cichu -  wszyscy wstają równie wcześnie.

Matty nie myśli o Cher. Twierdzi, że do końca życia, pozostanie człowiekiem bez zobowiązań.

Musisz za to kiedyś poznać Zayna, dogadalibyście się. Na pewno Was ze sobą poznam.

Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czy noszę teraz bandanę, wiem, że je na mnie lubisz. Więc, tak, mam teraz na sobie tę zrobioną z Twojej koszulki.

Tęsknię za Tobą., potrzebuję Cię

 

Twój Harry x

 

Na odpowiedź czekał stosunkowo krótko. List przyszedł do niego po niecałych dwóch tygodniach.

 

 

Harry,

 

Już myślałem, że nie napiszesz. Zgaduję, że po prostu nie było kiedy, a ja dramatyzuję.

Też nudzę się bez ciebie, jedyne co mi zostało to nauka. Niedługo będę kończyć studia i muszę oddać pracę końcową. Kto by pomyślał, że czas leci tak szybko?

Mam nadzieję, że równie szybko wrócisz.

Tęsknię bardziej, czekam na zawsze.

 

Twój Louis x

 

 

Kiedy brunet otrzymał list, sprawdził czy nikt mu się nie przygląda i wyjmując go z koperty, powąchał go. Chciał sprawdzić czy papier będzie pachnieć domem Louisa.

Nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, ale kiedy się poznali i miał wyprać zabrudzoną farbą koszulkę szatyna, tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie zrobił, a tym razem zabrał ją ze sobą.

Zasypiał z cząstką chłopaka przy sobie.

Louis natomiast przez ten cały czas spał wtulony w bluzę, którą ten kiedyś u niego zostawił. Uspokajał go cytrusowy zapach loków chłopaka. Czuł, że jest bliżej niż mogłoby się wydawać.

 

*

 

Młodzi żołnierze stracili kompana. Dwudziestodwuletni Henrick Jones zmarł przez ukąszenie skorpiona na pustyni. Tak naprawdę każdy modlił się by zginąć w bardziej zaszczytny sposób.

Przez to, że tygodnie mijały, a nic się nie działo, wielu mężczyzn zaczęło bardziej ryzykować.

Chcieli strzelać do każdego, kto przekroczył pustynię. Nie prowadziło to do niczego dobrego, gdyż tym sposobem Mason Marry Phillips został postrzelony przez zwiadowców, którzy tak naprawdę nie chcieli zrobić nic niebezpiecznego. Zostali zmuszeni do użycia broni tylko za sprawą żołnierzy, przez co Marry musiał wracać do domu.

Obiecywali sobie, że jeśli tylko wrócą, to na pewno go odwiedzą.

 

*

 

Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, ale dla nich to nic nie znaczyło.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz Horan? Nikt już o nas nie pamięta, ani dziewczyny, ani rodzina. Dla nich czas wcale się nie zatrzymał. Nic już nie jest takie samo – twierdził Matty.

 

*

 

Louis,

 

Oczywiste jest, że nie wracam na święta. Będzie brakować mi rodziny. Nigdy nie spędzałem świąt z Tobą, dlatego mogę jedynie wyobrażać sobie, co moglibyśmy robić razem.

No i jeszcze Twoje urodziny! Chciałbym móc Ci coś dać, ale jest to kompletnie niemożliwe. My pewnie wypijemy tyle, że nie będziemy pamiętać, w jaki sposób powinno się spędzać święta.

Matty poprosił matkę, żeby wysłała czapki Mikołajów. Przynajmniej się przydadzą. Mam nadzieję, że spędzisz ten czas lepiej niż ja.

Wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

Może uda Ci się pocałować kogoś o północy.

Tęsknię za Tobą, potrzebuję Cię.

 

Twój Harry x

 

 

Być może ten list był zbyt arogancki i smutny, ale Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że z wiadomych przyczyn, po prostu nie był w nastroju na zmyślanie słodkich sformułowań.

 

Harry,

 

Nie lubię kiedy piszesz w ten sposób.     Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie miałeś tak wielkiego kaca, jak sobie wyobrażam. Moje święta były całkiem w porządku, naprawdę. Chociaż chciałbym kiedyś spędzić je z Tobą.

Nie mam zamiaru całować nikogo oprócz moich sióstr, głupku. Pocałowałbym Ciebie.

Tęsknie bardziej, czekam na zawsze.

Twój Louis x

 

 

Harry wiedział, co mówi. Rzeczywiście wigilię spędzili na zalewaniu się w trupa. Wszyscy ubrani we, wspomniane wcześniej, czerwono-białe czapki.

Nawet sierżant Payne był na tyle wyrozumiały, że nie skomentował faktu przemyconego alkoholu czy hałasu. W ostateczności sam do nich dołączył. Spędził z nimi prawie cały wieczór, dopóki nie zniknął gdzieś ze starszym szeregowym Malikiem

Na drugi dzień każdy z nich ledwo żył. Wypili trzykrotność dotychczasowego zapotrzebowania wody, a wypocili wszystko w pustynnym upale.

W gruncie rzeczy, nie było tak źle, bo przecież, zawsze mogło być gorzej.

*

 

Harry,

 

Chciałbym życzyć Ci wszystkiego najlepszego.

Miałem nadzieję, że może spędzimy Twoje urodziny razem, ale ja po prostu nie umiem przetłumaczyć sobie, że na razie nie ma mowy o Twoim powrocie.

Tęsknię za Tobą, czekam na zawsze.

 

Twój Louis x

 

Nie wiedzieć czemu list ten wzbudził w Harrym mieszane emocje. Cieszył się jak dziecko tym, że Louis pamiętał o jego urodzinach, ale z każdym kolejnym listem widział jak ciężko jest chłopakowi.

Nigdy nie chciał być powodem jego smutku. Być może było to egoistyczne, ale bał się, że Louis nie pozostanie mu wierny już na długo.

Póki co, były to tylko jednak jego głupie domysły.

 

 

Louis,

 

Mam już prawie wszystko co najlepsze. Mam Ciebie.

Nie chcę się wygłupić, ale czy odpowiednim będzie stwierdzić, że czuję, że Cię kocham? Jakkolwiek  absurdalne to jest, to po prostu musiałem Ci to przekazać.

Rozumiem, jeśli nie czujesz tego samego, ale wiem, że nie jestem Ci też obojętny.

W dzień urodzin zaśpiewali mi ‘Sto lat’ w rytm porannego marszu.

Tęsknię za Tobą, potrzebuję Cię i kocham Cię (?)

 

Twój Harry x

 

Było to odważne wyznanie ze strony chłopaka, ale tak jak napisał w liście, on nie mógł już czekać. Chciał mieć pewność, że nawet, jeśli Louis nie odwzajemnia tego uczucia, to wie, że Harry go kocha.

 

Harry,

 

Nie spodziewałem się tych słów, ale... myślę, że jestem w Tobie zakochany. Mogę powiedzieć też, że Cię kocham.

Kocham Cię Harry.

Znalazłem pracę w kancelarii adwokackiej. Cieszę się, że w końcu wyszedłem na swoje.

Tęsknię bardziej, czekam na zawsze i kocham Cię Harry.

 

Twój Louis x

 

 

Teraz Harry mógł spać spokojnie.

 

*

Z listów od mamy chłopak dowiedział się, że rozważa ona wprowadzenie się Robina. Nie czuł się z tym zbyt komfortowo, ponieważ sam nadal go nie znał, ale przecież nie mógł jej powstrzymać.

Za to łzy wywołał u niego list od Gemmy, która poinformowała go o tym, że ona i jej mąż Brad spodziewają się dziecka. Dla Harry’ego znaczyło to, że zostanie wujkiem, że w pewien sposób stanie się odpowiedzialny za małą osóbkę. Chciał móc zobaczyć ją lub jego jak najwcześniej po urodzeniu.

 

*

 

\- Tęsknisz? – zapytał Matty, opierający się o ścianę z papierosem w dłoni.

\- Za czym?

\- Za wszystkim, za rodziną, Louisem, no wiesz. – Healy poprawił włosy opadające na czoło i zaciągnął się dymem.

\- Tęsknię, pewnie, że tak – przyznał Harry. Siedzieli tam tylko we dwoje. To znaczy nie do końca, ale inni już spali, a chrapanie zapewniło ich, że nikt nic nie usłyszy.

Zdarzało się, że czasami Harry i Matty mieli pewnego rodzaju noce refleksji. Rozmawiali wtedy o życiu, o miłości, o tym co chcą robić w przyszłości i tym podobnych. Starszy chłopak jako jedyny wiedział o Louisie. Wszyscy z nich byli świetnymi ludźmi, ale nie wszyscy byli tolerancyjni, a Harry nie potrzebował powtórki ze szkoły.

Zamienili jeszcze kilka zdań, po czym ułożyli się na swoich łóżkach. Harry nie mógł zasnąć, od tych wszystkich przemyśleń bolała go głowa. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło i kiedy zasnął jego przyjaciel, ale do namiotu niespodziewanie wszedł sierżant Liam.

Harry nie ruszył się, ani nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków. Payne podszedł do śpiącego Zayna i szturchnął jego ramiona, sprawiając, że chłopak się obudził. Wyprowadził go za rękę.

Zdezorientowany Harry nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Wszelkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane przez to co zobaczył i usłyszał za ścianą sąsiedniego namiotu, który należał do sierżanta. Lampa oświetlała tkaninę w taki sposób, że Harry mógł zobaczyć, potem także usłyszeć, dwie rozbierające się postacie.

Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Nie podejrzewał, że ta dwójka miała ze sobą coś wspólnego. Zarysy ich ciał poruszały się w równym tempie, słychać było ciche pojękiwania któregoś z nich. Z tego co było wiadomo Harry'emu, Liam miał żonę, Sophię, a Zayn był w szczęśliwym narzeczeństwie.

Harry od razu pomyślał o tym, co by czuł, gdyby dowiedział się, że Louis zrobił mu coś podobnego.

Tej nocy Zayn nie wrócił już na swoje miejsce, lecz został w sąsiednim namiocie.

 

*

 

Po siedmiu miesiącach Harry ponownie mógł wrócić na chwilę do Holmes Chapel. Tym razem poinformował swoją mamę, ale nie mówił nic Louis'owi, gdyż chciał zrobić mu niespodziankę.

Gemma wymyśliła, że zaprosi szatyna i powie, że kręci pozdrowienia dla Harry’ego, które potem mu wyślą.

Louis miał za zadanie powiedzieć, co chce mu przekazać.

\- Możesz mówić, nagrywam – powiedziała dziewczyna o lawendowych włosach.

\- Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć – zwlekał chłopak.

\- Powiedz mu, że go kochasz, to zawsze działa. – Wywróciła oczami i zaśmiała się. Louis siedział na kanapie w domu Stylesów. Denerwował się, bo nie chciał wyjść na za bardzo napalonego, ani na kogoś kto nie potrafi okazywać uczuć.

\- Sam nie wiem, umm, więc… – zaczął drżącym głosem, podczas gdy Gemma trzymała kamerę. – Harry, tęsknię za tobą, za twoimi włosami, za twoim wszystkim, pewnie nie mógłbym zmieścić tego w najdłuższym filmie świata, więc po prostu, uh, kocham cię i tęsknię – powiedział ckliwie, patrząc w obiektyw.

\- Ja ciebie też Louis – odrzekł głęboki, tak dobrze znany mu głos. Szatyn obejrzał się za siebie, a w progu stał nie kto inny jak Harry. W całej okazałości, opalony, z bandaną na głowie, umundurowany Harry. Jego Harry.

\- H-harry – zawołał, łapiąc gwałtownie hausty powietrza. Brunet rozłożył ramiona i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Starszy chłopak zalany łzami od razu wskoczył w jego objęcia.

\- Niespodzianka – szepnął młodszy, na co przyklejony do niego jak koala chłopak pocałował go, niemalże się do niego przysysając.

\- Wszystko nagrane – poinformowała ich Gemma. Harry, nadal nie puszczając Louisa, podszedł do niej i ucałował w policzek. Ułożył dłoń na jej widocznym ciążowym brzuszku i pocałował jeszcze raz.

Harry usiadł na kanapie wraz z mocno trzymającym go Louisem, który jakby bał się, że kiedy przestanie go obejmować, to okaże się, że to tylko sen.

\- Hej Lou. – Brunet odgarnął grzywkę z jego czoła i zmusił go, by popatrzył mu w oczy. – Boo, nogi mi drętwieją. – Zaśmiał się, z czułością patrząc na mniejszego chłopaka. Spróbował przenieść go na miejsce obok siebie, a nie na sobie.

\- Nie – powiedział słabo Louis. Harry uśmiechnął się i zostawił chłopaka w spokoju na swoich kolanach. Gemma cały czas się im przyglądała.

\- No młody, to twój dzień, możesz wykorzystać mnie do gotowania – zaproponowała.

\- Zamów pizzę, nie mogę wstać – zażartował, patrząc na balast ułożony na jego klatce piersiowej. Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową.

\- Ta co zwykle?

\- Razy cztery.

\- Ktoś tu jest głodny. – Poruszyła brwiami i złapała za telefon.

 

*

 

Kiedy Harry’emu jakimś cudem udało się przekonać Louisa, że naprawdę musi wziąć prysznic, ten puścił go w końcu niechętnie. Brunet założył ciemno-szare, luźne dresy i czarną koszulkę. Mokre włosy związał w małą kitkę.

Wyszedł z łazienki, a w jego pokoju na łóżku siedział szatyn. Młodszy podszedł do niego, popchnął go lekko, tak, że chłopak teraz leżał.

Ułożył swoje silne ręce po obu stronach głowy Louisa.

\- Tęskniłem. – Złączył delikatnie ich usta. Prawie wcale się nie dotykały.

\- Ja bardziej – odpowiedział, leżący pod nim chłopak, po czym pewniej przysunął się do lokowatego by pogłębić pocałunek.

Całowali się namiętnie, przekazując sobie w ten sposób wszystko, czego nie byli w stanie opowiedzieć słowami. Starszy zaplótł swoje palce ponad karkiem drugiego. Moment przerwała im Gemma.

\- Pizza! – zawołała.

Harry przerwał pocałunek, otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się najpiękniej jak potrafił. Wyprostował się i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę swojego chłopaka, tak by wspólnie mogli zejść na dół.

Wszyscy troje usiedli w kuchni, jedząc.

\- Harry pojutrze muszę jechać na badania, a Brad nie może jechać ze mną, miałbyś coś przeciwko mnie tam zawieźć? – zapytała dziewczyna, a jej brat kaszlnął z buzią pełną jedzenia.

\- J-ja, mógłbym tam iść z t-tobą? – zapytał z wielkimi oczami.

\- Jeśli chcesz możesz wejść ze mną.- Zaśmiała się.

\- Tak, jasne, tak, tak, chcę.

\- Oj Hazza. – Poklepała go po plecach.

\- Kiedy będzie mama? – zapytał brunet zmieniając temat.

\- Pojechali gdzieś z Robinem. – No właśnie, brunet całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że teraz mężczyzna, którego nigdy nie miał przyjemności spotkać, mieszka w jego domu.

\- Och – westchnął.

\- Polubisz go, jest nieszkodliwy, ona przy nim promienieje – przyznała blondynka. Jak na zawołanie usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i śmiech dwóch osób.

Do kuchni wszedł mężczyzna, miał duży brzuch, wąsy i okulary na nosie, zaraz za nim stała Anne, ubrana w letnią sukienkę.

\- Harry skarbie! – Puściła torby z zakupami i rzuciła się na syna.

\- Hej mamo. – Chłopak uniósł ją i podarował jej uścisk miażdżący kości.

\- Mój dzielny mężczyzna. – Kobieta tradycyjnie musiała się popłakać. Stała przed nim i oglądała uważnie jego twarz. Dotknęła kciukiem nowej blizny na jego skroni. Chłopak objął ją jedną ręką w pasie i odwrócił by mogli stać przodem do pozostałych.

\- Och, um, Harry, t-to jest Robin – Anne powiedziała ciszej i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę swojego nowego mężczyzny.

\- Robin Twist, miło mi cię poznać Harry. – Uścisnął dłoń chłopaka.

\- Mi również, dobrze cię w końcu poznać. – Brunet uśmiechnął się, a starszy mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu.

W sumie nie było tak, jak można by się spodziewać, nie było niezręcznie. Robin wydawał się bardzo przyjaznym, uczciwym człowiekiem. Tak długo jak wywoływał uśmiech na twarzy Anne, Harry miał zamiar starać się pozostać z nim w jak najlepszych stosunkach.

Brunet z powrotem usiadł na swoje miejsce, by dokończyć posiłek. Jego mama nie mogła przestać czochrać jego włosów czy szczypać go w ucho, za każdym razem kiedy przechodziła obok niego, wkładając zakupy do lodówki.

\- Nie potraficie przestać mnie dotykać – zauważył lokaty i wskazał palcem pomiędzy mamą, a swoim chłopakiem.

\- Zgaduję, że przeszkadza ci to tylko, kiedy ja to robię. – Zaśmiała się kobieta. Harry i Louis popatrzyli na siebie i oboje się zarumienili.

*

 

Tego samego dnia wieczorem obaj leżeli w sypialni Harry’ego. Brunet był wyciągnięty płasko na materacu i patrzył w sufit, podczas gdy drugi bawił się jego włosami, układając się na boku.

\- Więc zostaniesz wujkiem – zaczął Louis.

\- To chyba odpowiedzialne, co? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nie tak, jak misja w Afganistanie – westchnął i przestał czesać loki chłopaka.

\- Lou, nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz, kiedy w końcu jesteśmy razem – powstrzymał go Harry.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu bardzo tęskniłem. – Szatyn ułożył się na jego klatce piersiowej i rysował na jego piersi różne wzroki.

\- Wiesz za czym ja tęskniłem? – zapytał młodszy i zmienił ich pozycję, tak, że teraz, to on był na górze.

\- Mhm? – Louis mruknął.

\- Tęskniłem za twoimi włosami – zdradził Harry, całując czubek jego głowy.       Delikatnie przeczesał karmelowe włosy chłopaka.       - Tęskniłem za tym, że kiedy się denerwujesz to tak uroczo marszczysz czoło – kontynuował, składając delikatne całusy na skroni chłopaka. - Tęskniłem za najpiękniejszymi oczami na świecie i za twoimi rzęsami.       Pocałował z osobna oboje oczu.

-Tęskniłem za twoim nosem.

Potarł swoim nosem, nos szatyna w eskimoskim pocałunku.

\- Tęskniłem za twoimi ustami, kocham cię całować, nie mogę przestać o nich myśleć. Tęskniłem za ich smakiem.

Teraz ich wargi stykały się, a oni całowali się coraz namiętniej. Ciało szatyna drżało, ledwo powstrzymywał łzy, słuchając swojego chłopaka. Harry przerwał pocałunek i przeniósł się na szyję ukochanego.

\- Tęskniłem za twoim zapachem.             W miejscu tuż pod linią szczęki, zassał mocniej skórę i zostawił tam ślad. Powoli zaczął rozpinać koszulę Louisa.

\- Tęskniłem za twoimi tatuażami.             Obrysował ich kontur palcem.

\- Za tym jak reaguje twoje ciało.   Zjechał swoją dużą dłonią od obojczyków, po sam pępek szatyna, na co jego sutki stwardniały.

\- Za twoimi dłońmi, kocham to jak małe są przy moich.         Złapał go za rękę i przymierzył ich palce do siebie, uśmiechnął się i pocałował każdy palec osobno. Wrócił do jego torsu.

\- Tęskniłem za trzymaniem twoich bioder – wyznał i od razu wzmocnił uścisk na bokach chłopaka. Powoli zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. Starszy chłopak nadal drżał, nie radził już sobie ze łzami spływającymi po jego policzkach. Harry szybko podciągnął się do jego twarzy i scałował każdą z nich, by potem znów złączyć ich wargi.

Odsunął się cały czas patrząc w te niebieskie oczy i znów zszedł niżej.

\- Tęskniłem za twoimi silnymi udami, mógłbym dotykać ich całe życie, tak jak twoją pupę.

Przejechał dłońmi po całej długość nóg chłopaka, a następnie, włożył ręce za linię jego bokserek, tak, że teraz ściskał jego pośladki. Obniżył się jeszcze bardziej i ucałował stopy Louisa.

\- Tęskniłem za twoimi małymi stopami. Wrócił do bielizny, odchylił materiał i pocałował główkę penisa.

\- Louis, tęskniłem za całym tobą. – Spojrzał mu w oczy, starszy chłopak chwycił go za włosy i przyciągnął, gwałtownie złączając ich w pocałunku.

\- H-harry, kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię Louis. – To był pierwszy raz kiedy wyznali sobie miłość twarzą w twarz. Uczucia jakie im wtedy towarzyszyły nie równały się niczemu co którykolwiek z nich wcześniej przeżył. To były miliony iskier błądzące między ich ciałami.

Chcieli, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

\- Kochaj się ze mną Harry. – Na te słowa brunet tylko mrugnął delikatnie na znak porozumienia.       Całkowicie zdjął z Louisa bieliznę, potem zdjął swoja koszulkę i dresy. Ponownie scałował całą długość chłopaka, na co ten zaczął szybciej oddychać. Powoli brał go do buzi, kiedy jego nos dotykał podbrzusza partnera, zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół.

Poklepał chłopaka lekko po biodrze, by zwrócić jego uwagę, i wskazał palcem na szafkę obok łóżka. Starszy zrozumiał o co chodzi, wyjął z niej tubkę wazeliny, podając ją Harry’emu, który nadal ssał jego penisa z zapadniętymi policzkami.

Brunet chwycił lubrykant i pokrył nim swoje dwa palce.

Przeszło mu wtedy przez myśl, co jeśli Louis miał kogoś pod jego nieobecność? To ludzkie potrzeby, jakby na to nie patrzeć. Zawahał się przez chwilę. Szatyn musiał dostrzec jego niepewność.

\- Harry, Boże, nie, nie myślisz chyba, Chryste, nie mógłbym – zaprzeczył szybko. Na te słowa brunetowi zrobiło się głupio, bo nie zaufał odpowiednio swojemu chłopakowi.

Powoli przystawił palec wskazujący do wejścia chłopaka, na co ten sapnął głośno. Całe szczęście, że ściany w domu były grube, istniała szansa, że pozostali domownicy ich nie słyszeli.

Harry poruszał palcem, kurcząc go co kilka ruchów, zanim dodał dwa kolejne. Rozciągał swojego chłopaka trzema palcami, krzyżując je ze sobą. Trafił w jego prostatę, a Louis krzyknął głośno.

\- Harry, już, błagam – zaskamlał. Młodszy chłopak wyjął palce i wytarł je w prześcieradło. Klęknął na łóżku i ściągnął swoje bokserki. Nie chciał, by Louis zobaczył jakiekolwiek z jego blizn, nie chciał by martwił się jeszcze bardziej. Na biodrze miał odcisk kuli, to nie było nic poważnego, wydarzyło się podczas próby broni. On sam nie doznał żadnych obrażeń, jedynie krwiaka i rozdartą skórę, blizna jednak pozostała.

Szatyn zakrył znamię palcem, a Harry ułożył na jego dłoni swoją. Nachylił się by go pocałować. Następnie wycisnął trochę żelu na swojego penisa.

Ustawił się przy wejściu chłopaka i zaczął powoli wsuwać się do środka. Słychać było tylko płytki oddech szatyna. Po kilku chwilach, kiedy miał pewność, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy, zaczął się poruszać Z początku bardzo powoli i delikatnie, z czasem przyśpieszając. Co jakiś czas uderzał w słodki punkt chłopaka, wywołując u niego jęk. Po kilku minutach zatrzymał się.

\- Louis, ujeżdżaj mnie – poprosił i wysunął się z chłopaka. Ułożył się na jego miejscu, podkładając pod głowę dodatkową poduszkę.

Szatyn przykucnął nad jego biodrami, chwycił podstawę jego penisa i opuścił się w dół. Kiedy już siedział na biodrach młodszego chłopaka zaczął zataczać biodrami ósemki. Brunet wzmocnił uścisk na jego bokach.          Sapali głośno, ich ciała współgrały ze sobą. Pasowali do siebie jak dwa elementy układanki.

Harry poczuł, że jest już blisko, chwycił penisa partnera i zaczął go obciągać.

\- H-harry – jęknął starszy. Jego uda trzęsły się, a on doszedł w dłoń lokowatego chłopaka, wystrzeliwując spermą na jego klatkę piersiową. Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach, zszedł z bruneta, chwycił jego członka i drażniąc kciukiem główkę jego penisa, również doprowadził go na szczyt. Nachylił się, tak, że sperma znajdowała się na jego policzkach i ustach. Oblizał wargi patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy i przełknął.

\- Kurwa – jęknął Harry i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. W nadziei, że nikt ich nie słyszał, wzięli wspólny prysznic i położyli się spać.

>>> [kliknij](http://adorablefuckers.tumblr.com/image/80463255813) <<<

*

 

Na badaniach, na które Harry pojechał z Gemmą, cały czas o coś pytał i wycierał pocące się ręce. Dowiedzieli się, że jego siostra urodzi dziewczynkę. Z dzieckiem było wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.

Harry był bardzo dumny z siostry, sam bardzo pragnął mieć kiedyś rodzinę.

\- Gdzie jest Brad? – zapytał Harry odpalając silnik samochodu.

\- Pracuje, miał dzisiaj dyżur, nie mógł się z kimś zamienić.

\- To siódmy miesiąc?

\- Prawie końcówka, jeszcze tydzień.

\- Czas leci – westchnął.

\- Harry, kochasz go, prawda? – Dziewczyna nagle zmieniła temat.

\- Cholernie. – Harry nadal nie ruszył pojazdu. Przetarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Nie bój się mały, jeśli kocha cię równie mocno to dacie rade. – Poklepała go po plecach.

\- Nie chcę go ograniczać Gem. – Chłopak spojrzał siostrze w oczy.

\- Miłość wymaga poświęceń, Harry. Wiedział na co się pisze, nie możesz się za nic obwiniać – pocieszała go.

\- Chciałbym spędzić z nim resztę życia, myślisz, że to za wcześnie?

\- Za wcześnie na co?

\- Na takie przemyślenia – sprecyzował.

\- Nie Harry, po prostu uważaj, okej?

\- Kocham cię Gem. – Chłopak odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa i objął siostrę.

\- Ja ciebie też, mały. – Od zawsze byli zżyci, mieli swoje wzloty i upadki, ale najważniejsze było to, że zawsze mogli na siebie liczyć.

 *            Robin rzeczywiście był nieszkodliwy. Widać było, że stara się wywrzeć na chłopaku dobre wrażenie, ale nie w sztuczny sposób. Harry uznał, że da się go lubić. Odkryli nawet wspólną pasję do samolotów i lotnictwa.

Kiedyś Harry chciał być pilotem, ale jako dziecko dużo chorował, co wykluczało tę opcję Przegadali z Robinem całą noc o parametrach danych maszyn. Mężczyzna zabrał go nawet na swoją dawną działkę i pokazał mu swoją kolekcję składanych modeli.

\- Harry, jesteś młodym, inteligentnym chłopakiem, chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie mam zamiaru zastąpić Anne, twojego ojca – oznajmił Robin.

\- Rozumiem, cieszę się, że cię ma. – Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Ona naprawdę bardzo się o ciebie martwi i jest z ciebie strasznie dumna. – Wąsaty mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Wiem Robin, dobrze o tym wiem.

\- Bałem się, że kiedy wrócisz, nie będziemy się dogadywać. – Zaśmiał się niezręcznie starszy.

\- Póki ona jest dzięki tobie szczęśliwa to nie mam powodu, by cię nie lubić – powiedział chłopak i wrócili do składania drewnianej atrapy.  *

Billy jak zwykle tylko narzekał.

\- Nadal nie zrezygnowałeś z tego pieprzonego gówna Styles? – prychnął, przepalonym głosem.

\- Jak widać B. – Zaśmiał się Harry.

\- Zanieś mi to na tamten regał. – Wskazał stopą na skrzynkę leżącą na ziemi i zgasił niedopałek papierosa o stolik.

Harry chwycił ją i skierował się w głąb sklepu. Rozkładał opakowania z przynętami na ryby.

Zachwiał się lekko na drabinie, przed upadkiem uchroniła go półka z farbami za którą się złapał.

Od razu poczuł motyle w brzuchu, tak właśnie się to zaczęło. To tutaj poznał miłość swojego życia.

Chwycił puszkę z czerwoną farbą i zszedł na ziemię.

 

*

 

\- Louis! – zawołał z drugiej strony ulicy. Louis majstrował coś przy swoim samochodzie.

\- Harry? Byliśmy umówieni za dwie godziny. – Na widok burzy loków, twarz niebieskookiego od razu się rozświetliła, a powieki zmarszczyły się w śmieszny sposób.

\- Mam farbę! – Chłopak machał opakowaniem w powietrzu.

\- Jaką farbę? O czym ty znowu mówisz?

\- Podmaluję ci tę ławkę. – Podszedł do szatyna, pocałował krótko i skinął głową w stronę werandy.

\- Co? Po co chcesz to malować Harry?

\- Wyblakła – stwierdził.

\- Jesteś idiotą – parsknął Louis.

\- Twoim. – Zaśmiał się młodszy.

Tak jak postanowił, siedział teraz na trawie i malował, grubym pędzlem, ławkę. Kiedyś właśnie dzięki niej trafił do domu Louisa.

\- Harry, skarbie, co ty tu robisz? – zapytała Jay, która widocznie wróciła ze swojej zmiany.

\- Cześć Jay. Maluję ławkę, była już wyblakła. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy Louis kazał ci to zrobić?

\- Jest idiotą, sam chciał. – Szatyn wychylił głowę spod maski samochodu.

\- Och Harry. – Kobieta zaśmiała się i zostawiła ich, wchodząc do domu. - Zostaniesz na obiad, prawda? –Wyhyliła się po chwili w fartuchu.

\- Tak, jasne – zgodził się brunet.

\- Kończcie już, bo prawie gotowe – oznajmiła i znów zniknęła za drzwiami.

Louis cały ubrudzony był smarem, co według Harry’ego wyglądało całkiem seksownie. Podszedł do bruneta i maznął palcem jego policzek.

\- Ej! Nie domyję tego! – bronił się młodszy.

\- Oj, nie chcielibyśmy, żeby ta śliczna buźka się pobrudziła. – Szatyn zażartował i pocałował słodko swojego chłopaka.

Usiedzieli przy stole, jedząc kurczaka.

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz, Harry? – zapytała bezpośrednio Jay. Brunet momentalnie położył dłoń na kolanie chłopaka, by dodać mu otuchy. Louis nie lubił pytać się, kiedy jego chłopak musi wyjeżdżać, wolał nie wiedzieć i cieszyć się wspólnie spędzonym czasem.

\- W zasadzie to mam jeszcze nieco ponad tydzień.

\- Na ile zostaniesz tym razem? – wypytywała.

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę to nie zależy ode mnie. – Resztę kolacji spędzili w ciszy. Jay próbowała poruszać nowe tematy, ale przez to, że humor Louisa od razu się pogorszył, nie była w stanie wyciągnąć od nich dłuższych wypowiedzi.

Wieczorem siedzieli w pokoju szatyna, który nadal nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Boo – zaczął młodszy.

\- Harry, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – przerwał mu.

\- Tak? – Chłopak uniósł brew.

\- Muszę jechać do Londynu, znalazłem tam mieszkanie, chciałbym je obejrzeć.

\- Mieszkanie?

\- Nie będę pasożytować na matce do trzydziestki, Harry. Dostałem tam pracę w kancelarii. –wytłumaczył.

\- Och. – Tym razem to Harry posmutniał, bo to znaczyło, że ciężej będzie pogodzić mu czas, kiedy będzie wracać z misji.

\- Kiedy musisz je zobaczyć?

\- Dopiero za trzy tygodnie. Chciałem jechać tam z tobą, ale wygląda na to , że nie zdążę –powiedział smutno

\- To znaczy, że teraz nie pracujesz?

\- Tak, zrezygnowałem kiedy dostałem lepszą posadę.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się udało. – Brunet pocałował go w skroń.

 

*

 

Ostatnie dni spędzili na wspólnie. Raz poszli nawet do kina. Wybrali nudną komedię romantyczną, która nie podobała się żadnemu z nich, ale dzięki temu, przez cały czas mogli obściskiwać się w rogu sali. Louis rzucał w ludzi popcornem, a kiedy się odwracali on udawał, że szuka czegoś w torbie i cała wina przechodziła na Harry’ego.

Byli też w parku by wyprowadzić psa, który należał do Billy’ego. Stary owczarek szkocki wabił się oryginalnie Billy Junior. Nikt nigdy nie podejrzewał mężczyzny o bycie wyjątkowo kreatywnym.

Harry i Louis dowiedzieli się czemu Billy tak niechętnie wychodzi z psem. Kiedy oni stali przy budce z lodami, wybierając ulubione smaki, zwierzę zostawiło niemiłą niespodziankę na butach pani stojącej obok. Nie mieli pojęcia, co zrobić i jak załagodzić sytuację. O ile jakkolwiek można załagodzić psią kupę.

Innego dnia natomiast, wybrali się nad staw. Rzucali kaczki, które odbijały się po równiutkiej tafli wody. Louis opowiadał lokowatemu, że kiedy był młodszy, tata zwykł zabierać go nad wodę, co niedzielę. Uczył go wybierać najlepsze kamyki, tak by odbiły się jak najdalej. Mały chłopiec wpadł pewnego razu do wody, ale zamiast wybuchnąć płaczem czy być niezadowolony, on śmiał się tak bardzo, że kiedy wyszedł na powierzchnię, kręciło mu się w głowie.

Ojciec zostawił Louisa kiedy miał zaledwie sześć lat. Do dziś nie miał z nim najmniejszego kontaktu. Razem z Jay nauczyli się żyć sami, potem spotkała ona Marka, który okazał się być nieodpowiedzialnym nałogowcem.

Harry podziwiał chłopaka, on zawsze wychowywał się w domu pełnym miłości, nie wyobrażał sobie posiadać patologicznej rodziny. Cieszył się, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze, a Louis mógł w końcu żyć szczęśliwie z siostrami i mamą.

Będąc w temacie Tomlinsonów, Jay była umówiona na randkę z nowo poznanym Danem. Harry zaoferował, że on i Louis chętnie popilnują dziewczynek. Brunet niesamowicie lubił dzieci. Upiekł z nimi babeczki, odpowiadał sumiennie na każde pytanie, nawet te dotyczące tego czy on i Louis często się całują, pozwolił zapleść sobie warkoczyki, pomalować paznokcie, a nawet ubrał pierzastego boa. Louis przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, jedząc wcześniej wspomniane ciastka. Serce rosło mu na ten widok, dwie jego największe miłości znajdowały się w odpowiednim miejscu, przy nim, razem.

Wszystko byłoby urocze i niewinne, gdyby nie fakt, że kiedy dziewczynki poszły spać, Louis obciągał Harry’emu na kanapie w salonie.

 

*

 

Pewnego deszczowego wieczoru siedzieli w domu młodszego chłopaka i przeglądali stare albumy ze zdjęciami.

\- To ja i Alice. – Brunet wskazał na zdjęcie, na którym ubrany był w pręgowane szorty i zieloną koszulkę. Trzymał rękę na udzie uśmiechniętej blondynki i pokazywał do obiektywu uniesiony kciuk.

\- Masz z nią kontakt? – zapytał Louis.

\- Widzimy się od czasu do czasu, ma swoją rodzinę, z jej mężem chodziłem do klasy.

-A to? – Szatyn wskazał na zdjęcie ukazującego małego Harry’ego, który wypinał się w piżamce, podtrzymując słodko głowę małymi rączkami.

\- Tego nie pamiętam, mama mówiła, że nie chciałem spać w innej piżamie. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- To jest urocze, miałeś jasne włosy? – Starszego chłopaka zaciekawiło zdjęcie, na którym Harry pozował przed aparatem, jego prawie blond włosy opadały na czoło, a zielone oczy zajmowały połowę twarzy.

\- Zmieniło mi się jakoś w przedszkolu, sam nie wiem. O! To nasz stary pies, ja i Gemma –powiedział, wskazując palcem na każdą postać.

\- A kto to?

\- Och, um, to mój tata, to chyba nasze ostatnie zdjęcie – przyznał smutno. Fotografia ukazywała małego chłopca, który zasnął na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam Harry. – Louis uścisnął jego ramię.

\- Nie, to nic, lubię to zdjęcie.

Wrócili do reszty fotografii, przedstawiały one Gemmę przytulającą małego bobasa, Harry’ego w pieluszce, noszącego koszulkę „That Boy’s a Genius”, ssącego smoczka, w czapce Mikołaja lub wysmarowanego sosem spaghetti.

 

*

 

\- Trzymaj się chłopie. – Robin poklepał chłopaka po plecach.

Dziś Harry ponownie musiał wracać. Teraz kiedy miał pewność, że jest ktoś, kto zajmie się Anne, było mu łatwiej, ale wiedział także, że on jest kimś takim dla Louisa, a Louis dla niego, a to już niczego nie ułatwiało.

Tym razem szatyn nie czekał na pożegnania w swoim domu, tylko w domu Stylesów.

-Kocham cię, skarbie, jestem taka dumna, pamiętaj o tym – szlochała Anne, stając przed synem i poprawiając mu kołnierz, po czym złożyła lekki pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- Kocham cię mamo, nie zapominam – odpowiedział i podszedł do Gemmy, którą obejmował Brad. Położył rękę na jej brzuchu i pocałował w czoło. Brad zamknął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Nadszedł czas na najgorsze. Podszedł do Louisa, który wyglądał jakby miał rozpłynąć się pod wpływem jakiegokolwiek dotyku. Objął go delikatnie w pasie i patrzył w jego niebieskie, zaszklone oczy.

\- Boo… - zaczął brunet, jak zwykle, nie chcąc pokazywać po sobie, że jest mu jeszcze ciężej niż im, uśmiechał się tak szczerze jak tylko potrafił.

\- Hazz… - Głos szatyna załamał się niebezpiecznie.

\- Boo, skarbie, posłuchaj mnie. – Harry odsunął się minimalnie i rozpiął lekko mundur. Chwycił swoje nieśmiertelniki i zdjął je z szyi.

\- H-harry.

-Proszę cię, noś je, kiedy mnie nie ma, mam tę samą grupę krwi co mój tata, nie będę nosić podwójnej pary – mówiąc to zawiesił przeznaczony dla niego komplet, na szyi ukochanego. Louis wtulił się w jego ciało najmocniej jak potrafił, łzy napłynęły im obojgu do oczu. Wyższy chłopak uniósł jego brodę swoim kciukiem i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Nie obchodzili ich wszyscy stojący wokoło.

Liczyli się tylko oni.

\- Kocham cię Lou.

\- Kocham cię Harry. – Smak słonych łez pokrył ich wargi.

Tradycyjnie już zabrzmiał klakson Matty’ego.

\- Muszę iść, skarbie – powiedział Harry.

\- Wiem – wychlipał Louis. Używając całej wewnętrznej siły, puścił młodszego chłopaka i pozwolił mu zniknąć za drzwiami. Oparł się o ścianę i mocno zamknął w dłoni kawałki metalu zwisające z na jego piersi.

 

*

 

Zaraz po przyjeździe usiedli w namiocie. Do środka wszedł czarnoskóry mężczyzna, którego nikt przedtem nie widział.

\- Baczność! – krzyknął, na co wszyscy mężczyźni zerwali się z miejsc. – Spocznij! Gerard Miele, w zastępstwie za sierżanta Payne’a, który otrzymał dodatkowe dni urlopu na zajęcie się dzieckiem. Przez ten czas jesteście pod moim okiem, radzę się nie wychylać i zachowywać jak mężczyźni z jajami. – Zasalutował i opuścił namiot. Harry zwrócił uwagę na Zayna, który przetarł twarz dłonią i wyszedł z opuszczonymi ramionami.

\- Wygląda na to, że wujek Payno niańczy dziecko. – Zaśmiał się Niall.

\- Zazdroszczę mu, chciałbym zostać z małym Joe – powiedział mężczyzna o imieniu Noah, pokazując zdjęcie bobasa.

\- Marry też ma syna, odwiedziłem go w rodzinnym domu – poinformował ich Steven.

\- Jak on się czuje? – zapytał Roger.

\- Założył firmę. Powrót chyba dobrze mu zrobił, jest szczęśliwy z rodziną. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja i Greg, mój brat, też założyliśmy firmę – oznajmił dumnie Niall.

\- Etykietki na puszki! Dopiero się rozkręca, ale mówię wam, to żyła złota! – Irlandczyk wesoło klasnął w dłonie.

\- Pojebało cię do reszty Horan. – Zaśmiał się Matty.

\- Zobaczymy cherubinku, zobaczymy…

\- Ja zostanę wujkiem – pochwalił się Harry. – Moja siostra urodzi dziewczynkę. Wybrałem drugie imię, Lily.

\- A ty nadal sam Styles? Nie wolałbyś mieć własnego? – zapytał Roger.

\- Nie myślę o tym na razie – skłamał. Nie wstydził się Louisa, w żadnym wypadku. To ostatnia rzecz jaką można było o nim powiedzieć. Harry nie chciał po prostu słuchać nietolerancyjnych komentarzy innych. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zaprzeczył, że nikogo nie ma, więc nie miał aż takich wyrzutów sumienia. Był pewien, że Louis zrozumiałby jego wybór i nie byłby na niego zły.

Póki co, będąc w Afganistanie Harry’emu nie potrzebne były dodatkowe zmartwienia. Wystarczyło mu to, że tęsknił za rodziną i cały czas musiał być czujny, by nie stracić życia.

Kiedy znalazł się tu po raz pierwszy, poczuł, że dopiero teraz prawdziwie szanuje wysiłek swojego ojca, jego oddanie i wszystkie poświęcenia. Był też po tej drugiej stronie, wiedział jak to jest czekać na kogoś miesiącami, jak to jest nie widzieć rodziny na święta.

 

*

 

Pierwsza akcja zbrojna, podczas której dostali rozkaz użycia broni, miała miejsce około dwóch tygodni po ich przyjeździe. Patrolowali nowy teren. Był tam Harry, Roger, Zayn, Matty i Niall. Nie znali tego miejsca, nie znali jego słabszych i mocniejszych stron. Nie zauważyli, kiedy w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund zaatakowali ich Beduini, którzy chcieli po prostu bronić swojego terenu. Nie mieli oni nic wspólnego z celem wojny, nie byli związani z Al-Kaidą.

To wszystko stało się bardzo szybko, a kiedy Harry obudził się w namiocie sanitariuszy, ledwo co pamiętał.

Powiedzieli mu, że pod wpływem uderzenia ciężkim narzędziem, stracił przytomność i leżał tam ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu.

Pierwsze, co zrobił po przebudzeniu to zapytał, co z resztą jego przyjaciół. Okazało się, że ucierpiał tylko on i Zayn, który został postrzelony w ramię. Nie było go jednak nigdzie w pobliżu. Harry nie wiedział gdzie go położyli.

Po kilku dniach chłopak mógł już normalnie funkcjonować i nie miewał dłużej zawrotów głowy. Matty na przywitanie uderzył go w twarz.

\- Sukinsynu, najadłem się za ciebie strachem! – Taki był właśnie Healy w całej okazałości. Harry potarł piekącą skórę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tatuś wrócił. – Matty rzucił w niego mokrą szmatką, którą mógł przyłożyć do policzka.

\- Wujek Payno? Miał być za dwa tygodnie…– zapytał Harry i syknął na kontakt zimnego materiału z palącym odciskiem.

\- Taa, nie wiem, może miał dosyć bachora. – Chłopak związał włosy i odpalił papierosa od świeczki wiszącej na suficie namiotu.

Jak się wkrótce okazało, Liam Payne wrócił do bazy od razu po niemiłym incydencie. Harry podczas jednej z jego nieprzespanych nocy odkrył, że Zayn cały czas był w namiocie sierżanta.

 

*

 

\- Jestem pewien, że za mną tęskniliście panienki! Ty Styles w szczególności. – Uśmiechnięty Payne, to była rzadkość, podszedł do bruneta i poklepał go po plecach. – Dobrze, że już wstałeś, bo przesrane byłoby stracić takiego strzelca. –W tym momencie Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł się tak doceniony.

Nie spoczywał jednak na laurach. Lokowaty nadal dawał z siebie wszystko i skupiał się najmocniej jak potrafił.

 

*

 

\- Styles chodź tu, tobie też coś wydziaramy! – krzyknął Steve z papierosem w buzi. Pewnego wieczora zachciało im się tatuaży.

To miało być czysto symboliczne. Nie miało nic wspólnego z profesjonalnym tatuażem. Większość z nich i tak miała ich już sporo, jeden mały, felerny rysunek nie robił im większej różnicy. Brudną igłą i podejrzanym atramentem pisali przeróżne rzeczy.

Matty oryginalnie sam wyrył sobie na skórze napis ‘VODKA’.

Niall nie był zbyt przekonany, bo nigdy wcześniej nie miał żadnej dziary, ale w końcu przystał na uśmiechniętego stickman’a.

Harry odłożył książkę jaką czytał i podszedł do skrzynki, która udawała stolik.

\- Co dziaramy? – Popiół z papierosa Rogera zsypał się tuż przy dłoni bruneta.

\- Może być ‘L’. – Po chwili namysłu, to właśnie to było tym, co jako pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl. Stwierdził, że tego nie będzie żałować nigdy w życiu.

\- Czyli jednak wyrwałeś jakąś dupę! – zaśmiał się głośno czarnoskóry chłopak i wbił igłę w nagą pierś Harry’ego.

\- Po prostu ‘L’ Roge – uciszył go brunet.

Tym o to sposobem, na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego widniało koślawe ‘L’

 

*

 

Louis,

 

Jest w porządku, nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Jakiś czas temu Zayn został ranny, ale nikomu oprócz niego nic się nie stało. Pamiętasz, że nie musisz zdejmować nieśmiertelników kiedy masz kontakt z wodą?

Teraz pewnie jesteś już w Londynie.

Tęsknię za Tobą, potrzebuję Cię,

 

Twój Harry x

 

 

 

Chłopak nie chciał niepokoić rodziny i nie wspomniał o tym, że sam doznał obrażeń. Uznał, że pewnie mają na miejscu wystarczająco dużo własnych spraw na głowie, a to tylko sprawiłoby, że martwili by się bardziej.

Wolał to przemilczeć i może kiedyś opowiedzieć o tym wnukom.

 

 

Harry,

 

Mieszkanie jest świetne, nic więcej mi nie potrzeba. Moja nowa praca też jest o dziwo całkiem fajna. Poznałem wielu nowych ludzi. Musisz kiedyś poznać Scotta, całkiem czarujący.

Myślę, że powoli przyzwyczajam się do Londynu.

Tęsknię bardziej, czekam na zawsze.

Twój Louis x

 

 

Czytając list, Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, co Louis miał na myśli, mówiąc, że niejaki Scott jest czarujący.

Nie miał dużo czasu by się tym przejmować, gdyż dostał także list od siostry.

 

Drogi braciszku,

 

Ósmego maja o 7:49  nad ranem na świat przyszła  Abigail Lily. Ważyła wtedy 3,2 kilograma. Czeka na wujka. Ma cudne, zielone oczy!

Wysyłamy zdjęcie.

 

Gemma, Brad i mała Abi x

 

>>>[kliknij](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9a24d484d99324521a7fc23c77a07b28/tumblr_nhvbdfSJak1tn7zuao1_400.png) <<<

Serce rosło mu na widok pulchnego bobasa z fotografii. Dziewczynka miała kilka ciemnych kędziorków, rumiane policzki i zielone oczka. Harry nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy będzie mógł ją potrzymać.

Pochwalił się wszystkim zdjęciem. Był taki dumny.

\- Całkiem ładna – powiedział Matty, upijając łyka ze swojej nieśmiertelnej piersiówki.

 

*

 

\- List z Mullingar! – krzyknął Matty, machając w powietrzu kopertą.

\- Mój, dupku! – Niall wyrwał mu go z rąk i wyszedł z namiotu, by przeczytać. Nie było go dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy wszedł do środka, łzy spływały mu po policzkach.

\- Horan? – zaczął Roger.

\- Moja mama ma raka – odpowiedział, patrząc pusto przed siebie. Wszyscy zamilkli, a chłopak bez słowa położył się na swoim łóżku. Harry wiedział, co może czuć Niall. Podszedł do niego, cicho usiadł obok blondyna i delikatnie głaskał go po plecach.

\- Zdarza się Ni, trzymam kciuki by było dobrze, okej? – Irlandczyk zacisnął powieki, dzięki czemu wypłynęła spod nich reszta łez i pod wpływem kojącego dotyku kolegi, zasnął.

 

*

 

Louis, 

Cieszę się, że tak szybko przyzwyczaiłeś się do nowego miejsca. Mam nadzieję, że oprowadzisz mnie po okolicy.

Gemma wysłała mi zdjęcie Abigail Lili, nie wiem czy miałeś okazję ją widzieć, ale jest całkowicie urocza. Czuję się za nią odpowiedzialny, musi być taka malutka.

Tęsknię za Tobą, potrzebuję Cię,

 

Twój Harry x

 

 

Harry,

 

Właśnie wróciliśmy ze Scottem z meczu. Ciebie nigdy nie interesowała piłka, ale było naprawdę świetnie.

Widziałem zdjęcia, które Gem wstawiła na facebook’a. Ma Twoje oczy,  jest śliczna.

Tęsknię bardziej, czekam na zawsze

Twój Louis x

 

Wyglądało na to, że Louis poznał nowego przyjaciela. Harry cieszył się, że miłość jego życia nie czuję się samotna w nowym mieście.Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

Szatyn o niebieskich oczach był najlepszym co mu się w życiu przytrafiło.

Kochał go od czubka głowy aż po palce stóp.

 

*

 

Brunet, podobnie jak reszta, szykował się do snu. Przyklejał właśnie zdjęcie małej Abi do swojego notesu.

\- Hej, Harry – zaczął siedzący obok niego Zayn, w dłoni trzymał małą fotografię. Odchylił ją w stronę lokowatego, przedstawiała ona uśmiechniętą blondynkę, Perrie. Harry kojarzył ją z innych zdjęć.

\- Zayn.

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- Jasne. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tęsknisz za kimś, prawda? Masz kogoś? - Mulat bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Młodszy potarł się po karku.

\- Umm, w zasadzie to tak, ale nie ma o czym rozmawiać, nie lubię się chwalić.

\- To chłopak, prawda? – Okej, tego Harry kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał oniemiały na Zayna. Nie wiedział do czego zmierza.

\- Pytasz ze względu na Liama? – Nie chciał zabrzmieć tak pretensjonalnie, ale tych słów już nie cofnie.

\- Nie, uwierz mi, że łączy nas tylko seks. On ma żonę i dziecko, a ja i Pezz bierzemy ślub –powiedział mulat niby od niechcenia, ale w jego oczach widać było smutek.

\- To dlatego zrezygnował dla ciebie z urlopu i nie pozwalał sanitariuszom od ciebie odejść? – dociekał wścibsko Styles.

-To był jego wybór, Harry. – Widać było, że chłopak zagryza od środka policzek.

\- Nieważne, jeśli pytałeś, to tak, mam chłopaka – przyznał to łatwiej pewnie tylko dlatego, że czuł, że Malik nie będzie go obrażać.

\- Jak ma na imię? Nigdy o nim nie mówiłeś – zauważył.

\- Louis, nie mówię, bo jak już wspomniałem, nie lubię się chwalić, nie potrzebne mi wyzwiska na każdym kroku –westchnął wściekle.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że Liam nie pozwoliłby im cię obrazić.

\- Doceniam to, ale nie potrzebuję niańczenia Liama. – Harry wstał i poklepał Zayna po ramieniu.

Tej nocy myślał trochę o samym sobie. O tym jak zmienił się w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Nie wiedział czy to przez armię, czy przez poznanie Louisa Wierzył, że za sprawą wielu czynników. Z nieśmiałego i zamkniętego w sobie jąkały stał się osobą, która potrafiła nieźle się odgryźć.

Nadal był tym samym Harrym, po prostu bardziej pewnym siebie. Podobało mu się to. W szkole nigdy nie reagował na zaczepki, a teraz nie dość , że ich nie było, to wiedział, że nawet jeśli ktoś coś by mu zarzucił, to wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć.

Miał nadzieję, że jego tata patrzył teraz na niego z góry i był dumny.

 

*

 

\- Wiesz Harry… czasem myślę sobie o tym, że może inni mają gorzej, ale miałem chujowe dzieciństwo. – Matty zaciągnął się papierosem, oparty o ścianę namiotu. – Pamiętam kiedy matka weszła do mojego pokoju jak posuwałem moją dziewczynę. Miała na imię Alice albo Alisa, nie pamiętam. – Chłopak założył za ucho swoje kręcone, gęste włosy, które miał tylko po jednej stronie. Drugą połowę głowy miał wygoloną.

\- Co zrobiła? – zapytał Harry, by chłopak nie czuł, że mówi sam do siebie.

\- Nic. O to mi chodzi. Miałem wtedy czternaście lat, kto do kurwy pieprzy się w wieku czternastu lat? Nie zrobiła nic, miała mnie w głęboko w dupie. Po prostu zamknęła z powrotem drzwi. – Wydmuchał kółko z dymu. – Znalazła u mnie narkotyki i też nic nie zrobiła. Nie obchodziłoby ją jakby znalazła mnie zaćpanego w wannie.

\- Przestałeś brać?

\- Przestałem brać, kiedy umarła Christina, byłem w niej zakochany, a ona przedawkowała. Wystraszyłem się i odstawiłem to wszystko w pizdu. – Chłopak uniósł kolana i luźno oparł się o nie łokciami.

\- Nigdy mi o niej nie mówiłeś – zauważył Harry.

\- Nie potrafię się zakochać, bo nikt nie jest moją słodką, małą Christie – wyznał Matty.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Niepotrzebnie, to była tylko nasza wina, wiedzieliśmy co robimy. To była heroina, ona dobrze wiedziała, że po takiej dawce człowiek odlatuje na zawsze. Kochała mnie, mówiła mi to, ale nie chciała żyć. Ojciec ją gwałcił. To było samobójstwo. Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że nic z tym nie zrobiłem, nie pomogłem, ale chyba po prostu się bałem – westchnął. – Nie przyszedłem nawet na jej pogrzeb Harry. Naćpałem się i siedziałem z moją Christie w pokoju, śmialiśmy się, że ci idioci płaczą, a ona jest cała i zdrowa. Potem haj minął, a jej wcale nie było. Wtedy zacząłem pić.            Matthew wskazał z fałszywym uśmiechem na butelkę whisky, którą trzymał pod poduszką.

\- Matt, to kurewsko przykre. – Harry nie sądził, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel krył takie tajemnice. Bardzo podziwiał go za to, że nadal się nie załamał. Lokowaty nie wyobrażał sobie co by zrobił na jego miejscu.

\- Wiesz, obiecałem sobie, że dla przyjaciół i rodziny, którą założę, będę najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie. – Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, Harry podszedł do niego, kucnął i przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej, składając pocałunek w jego włosach.

\- Już jesteś Matt, jesteś dla mnie jak brat.

 

*

 

Louis,

 

Kiedy wrócę, pokażesz mi Londyn, a ja zabiorę Cię do Irlandii. Maura czuje się już lepiej, więc odwiedzimy Nialla. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby Was poznać ze sobą.

Chciałbym, żebyś poznał wszystkich moich przyjaciół.

Nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy Cię zobaczę.

Tęsknię za Tobą, potrzebuję Cię,

 

Twój Harry x

 

 

Harry,

 

Cieszę, się, że z Maurą wszystko w porządku. Jest mi bardzo ciężko, czekając na Ciebie. Nigdy nie wiem kiedy i czy w ogóle, znów Cię zobaczę. Męczy mnie ta tęsknota i samotność.

Chcę żebyś wiedział, że poznałem kogoś. Scott i ja od pewnego czasu znaczymy dla siebie trochę więcej. W moim sercu na zawsze pozostanie cząstka Ciebie, ale... Zrozum, że nie mam siły na to wszystko. Potrzebuję kogoś przy sobie, na miejscu.

Ty nie możesz mi tego dać.

 

 

Ręce Harry’ego trzęsły się tak bardzo, że ciężko było mu po raz kolejny przeczytać list. Czuł, że właśnie rozpadł się na milion kawałków. Gula w gardle urosła do tych rozmiarów, że chłopak ledwo łapał oddech. Myśl, że Louis go zostawi, zawsze zalegała z tyłu jego głowy, ale nigdy nie pozwalał się jej zdominować.

Szatyn znaczył dla niego więccej niż cały świat. Nie wiedział, jak poradzi sobie bez niego, po prostu sobie tego nie wyobrażał. Kiedy wstał, niebezpiecznie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Podparł się o ścianę namiotu i po chwili wszedł do środka.

Przy jego łóżku siedzieli we troje Niall, Zayn i Matty. Chłopak podszedł do nich, oddychając głęboko.

\- Nalej mi tego świństwa, Healy – warknął i z hukiem opadł na ziemię obok nich. Matty od razu podał mu butelkę, brunet chwycił za gwint i przechylił wszystko, wypijając zawartość duszkiem.

Jego gardło płonęło ogniem, ale nic nie równało się z tym, jak bardzo bolało go serce.

\- Zostawił mnie – powiedział, patrząc przed siebie. Nie hamował łez spływających kaskadami po jego policzkach. Znaczyły ścieżkę wzdłuż szyi.

\- Masz, szybciej cię dobije. – Matty podał mu papierosa, którego lokowaty od razu włożył w usta i zaciągnął się najmocniej jak potrafił.

 

*

 

Wszyscy mu to odradzali, ale on postanowił jednak odpisać swojemu byłemu ukochanemu.

 

Louis,

 

Mam nadzieję, że jesteś i już zawsze będziesz szczęśliwy u jego boku. Że będzie on dla ciebie wystarczający i da Ci wszystko to, czego ja nie byłem w stanie. Dbaj o siebie i każ mu się dobrze traktować. Jestem szczęśliwy tak długo jak jesteś Ty.

Tęsknię za Tobą, potrzebuję Cię

Twój Harry x

*

 

Harry naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o Louisie. Nie chciał zapomnieć, ale nie chciał też pamiętać. Mógł domyśleć się, że nikt nie będzie chciał związać się z kimś takim jak on.

Po raz pierwszy, i jak sądził ostatni, pokochał kogoś tak mocno, tylko po to by teraz zostać samym. Nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzi, ale wiedział, że musi być silny.

Miesiąc po ich pisanym zerwaniu, chłopak nadal potrafił płakać w nocy, a raczej łzy potrafiły wypływać mu spod powiek. Był bezsilny, wiedział, że już go nie odzyska.

Louis pewnie już o nim zapomniał i spacerował teraz ze Scottem nad Tamizą. Bolało i to jak, ale wiedział także, że nie może z tym nic zrobić.

Nadal spał z koszulką szatyna i nadal wiązał włosy bandaną zrobioną z materiału jego swetra. Wiedział, że gdy wróci, będzie robić to samo, bo Louisa już przy nim nie będzie.

 

*

 

Druga akcja zbrojna, podczas której używali broni była zdecydowanie bardziej niebezpieczna od pierwszej. W składzie sześciu mężczyzn jechali wozem pancernym, kiedy zaatakowani zostali przez talibów.

\- Uważacie, że macie strzelać to kurwa strzelajcie! – polecił im sierżant Payne.

\- Panowie… it’s show time – powiedział Matty, patrząc w celownik. Adrenalina w ich żyłach buzowała jak narkotyk. Wóz jechał po wyboistej pustynnej drodze, a oni otoczeni byli ze wszystkich stron uzbrojonymi talibami.

Wrogowie celowali w koła pojazdu, był on na szczęście dobrze zabezpieczony. Żaden z nich jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Pył zasłaniał im cel. Harry usłyszał wyjątkowo głośny strzał i poczuł na sobie ogromny ciężar. Spojrzał w dół, a na jego kolanach znajdował się Matty. Chłopak leżał nieruchomo, z ust leciała mu krew. Dostał w klatkę piersiową, tuż pod mostkiem. Niall stanął przed nimi by ich osłaniać, a Roger prowadził.

Harry drżącymi dłońmi złapał rękę najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie działo.

Leżący na nim chłopak, resztkami sił otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Do zobaczenia w piekle, Styles. – Wypluł krew i pożegnał się właśnie tymi słowami.

\- Ej, ej, ej, braciszku, nie możesz mi tego zrobić, słyszysz mnie? – Harry klepał go po twarzy, nie widział nic przez łzy kapiące na twarz martwego Matty’ego. – Matt kurwa! – krzyknął z całej siły, tak, że zabolało go gardło. Przyłożył dłoń do rany postrzałowej przyjaciela i zaskomlał patrząc na krew. Dwoma czystymi palcami zamknął jego powieki i mocno przytulił go do swojej piersi płacząc. – Do zobaczenia Healy – odpowiedział i po raz ostatni ucałował włosy swojego kompana.

Nikt inny nie ucierpiał, nie fizycznie. Niall zarobił tylko szramę na policzku.

Kiedy wrócili do bazy, Harry nie pozwolił wyprowadzić się z pojazdu. Siedział tam patrząc pusto w niebo. Nadal trzymał wątłe ciało Matty’ego.

Pozostali mężczyźni zeskakując na ziemie klepali go tylko pocieszająco po ramieniu, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic odpowiedniego.

 

*

 

„Matthew ‘Matty’ Healy, oddał życie za ojczyznę. Najlepszy syn, żołnierz i przyjaciel” - głosiło epitafium na nagrobku chłopaka.

Pochowano go w rodzinnym Londynie, Harry mógł wtedy wrócić na jego pogrzeb. Stał ubrany w czarny garnitur. Sierżant Payne z żoną, Zayn z narzeczoną, Niall, Roger, Steve i wielu innych stali sztywno obok niego.

Nie płakał, wszystkie łzy zużył w poprzednich dniach.           Ostatnie miesiące były dla Harry’ego horrorem. Czuł, że traci wszystko.

Wrócił do Holmes Chapel na niecały tydzień zanim musiał wrócić do Afganistanu. Chłopak na nowo zamknął się w sobie. Mimo szczerych chęci, nie był nawet w stanie cieszyć się tym, że po raz pierwszy widzi Abigail Lily. Dziewczynka była cudowna, miała duże zielone oczy, kręcone włosy i nieograniczone pokłady energii. Gdyby nie fakt, że chłopak nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować, na pewno bawił by się z nią całymi nocami.

Anne pękało serce na widok własnego dziecka w takim stanie. Odradzała mu powrót, bała się, że może tego psychicznie nie wytrzymać. Harry stwierdził jednak, że psychicznie nie wytrzymałby zostając w Holmes, myśląc o Mattym i o Louisie.

\- Harry, skarbie, wiem, że jest ci ciężko, wiem jak to jest stracić ważną osobę. Nie uważam, że powrót tam, jest dobrym wyjściem – próbowała go przekonać.

\- Myślisz, że siedzenie tutaj jest dobrym wyjściem?! Co ja mam tu do kurwy robić?! Mam odwiedzić Lousia?! Louisa Tomlinsona, który teraz pewnie zabawia się ze swoim kochasiem?! Nie bądź śmieszna kurwa – wybuchnął gniewem i wyszedł z salonu. To był pierwszy raz kiedy powiedział o Louisie coś niemiłego, czuł się z tym okropnie, nie miał na myśli go obrażać, nadal go kochał.Teraz nawet nie miał się komu o tym wyżalić, rodzina to nie to samo.

Kiedy wracał nawet nie myślał o tym, że ktoś będzie za nim tęsknić, teraz naprawdę go to nie interesowało.

 

*

Kto by pomyślał, że kiedy cztery lata temu wyjeżdżał do Afganistanu, jego życie tak się zmieni.

Podsumowując, Harry zyskał i stracił najlepszego przyjaciela. Zyskał i stracił miłość życia. Został wujkiem. Jego mama poznała mężczyznę. Harry awansował na stanowisko starszego Kaprala.

Po pogrzebie Matty’ego, na wojnie spędził jeszcze ponad półtora roku. Nie musiał tego robić, ale nalegał. Prawda była taka, że bał się, że nie odnajdzie się w normalnym życiu, bez bliskich osób, które go opuściły.

Z poznanymi na samym początku przyjaciółmi utrzymywał kontakt listowy. Wiedział, że Maura całkowicie wyzdrowiała, a Niall i Greg razem rozwijali biznes etykietek na puszki. Marry miał już trójkę dzieci, a Roger poznał latynoską piękność, na wakacjach w Meksyku. Podobno poderwał ją chwaląc się tytanową protezą ręki, którą niestety posiadał dlatego, że został ofiarą miny. Zayn i Perrie spodziewali się syna. Sierżant Payne, a raczej starszy chorąży Liam Payne był dumnym ojcem dwójki dzieci.

Przez tak dobrze znany mu wojskowy namiot, przewinęło się kilkunastu nowych szeregowych. Nikt jednak nie był tak świetnym człowiekiem jak Matty lub chociażby inni z chłopaków, z którymi to wszystko zaczynał. Nie chciał wracać, ale pech chciał, że podczas nocnych zwiadów, został postrzelony w biodro. W takim stanie, Harry nie był wojsku na nic potrzebny. Nie był już sprawny fizycznie.

W ostateczności nie było to tak poważne, na jakie brzmiało, po prostu lekko utykał.

Teraz jego życie było kompletną niewiadomą

 

*

 

Wracając do kraju, dowiedział się, że państwo Healy przepisali na niego cały dobytek Matty’ego. Zanim wrócił do Holmes Chapel na dobre, odwiedził Londyn, by móc ogarnąć mieszkanie przyjaciela, tak by było gotowe na sprzedaż.

Nie miał innego pomysłu na jego wygospodarowanie.

Harry powoli wdrapał się na piąte piętro wieżowca. Przekręcił klucz i otworzył drzwi. Mieszkanie przesiąknięte było wilgocią. Nie zdziwił go fakt, że od czasu śmierci Matty’ego jego rodzice nawet się tu nie pojawili. Idąc wzdłuż holu, tabuny kurzu unosiły się w powietrzu. Nigdy przedtem tu nie był.

Zdjął z siebie kurtkę i zabrał się za sprzątanie. Starł gęsty kurz ze wszystkich szaf, regałów i półek. Odkurzył każdy dywan. Wyczyścił drewno. Wywietrzył pomieszczenia. Pot spływał mu z czoła, gdy pozbywał się każdej zasłony. Wyrzucił każdą pustą butelkę po alkoholu, i każdego niedopalonego peta jakiego znalazł. Pozbył się każdego śmiecia.

Kiedy prawie już kończył, układając książki, natknął się na starą, wyblakłą fotografię. Przedstawiała ona Matty’ego i Harry’ego jeszcze za czasów szkoły wojskowej, w której się poznali. Chłopak nie wytrzymał, ukląkł na podłodze. Spod koszulki wyjął zawieszone na jego szyi nieśmiertelniki przyjaciela. Ucałował je i mocno przycisnął do piersi. Nosił teraz dwie pary; Matty’ego i swojego ojca.

Nie kontrolował płaczu. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i wrzasnął tak głośno jak potrafił. Łkał głośno na środku pokoju.

To wszystko go przerosło. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Pamiętał, jak ciężko było mu pozbierać się po śmierci ojca. Teraz wiedział, że z wiekiem było mu coraz gorzej.

 

*

 

Wrócił do rodzinnego miasteczka. Przez dłużej niż tydzień, ciężko było mu wyjść z domu. Pewnego dnia, obudził się jednak o czwartej szesnaście i wyszedł z domu. Nie mógł już biec, czuł się ograniczony.

Nie zauważył nawet tego, że padało. Krople deszczu spływały mu po twarzy, kiedy szedł chodnikiem. Spojrzał przed siebie, na tabliczkę Stones Street. Pokonał jeszcze kilka kroków i zatrzymał się przed domem Tomlinsonów. W tamtej chwili przez jego głowę przewinęły się wszystkie wspomnienia i niespełnione obietnice.

Louis obiecywał mu, że będzie czekać na zawsze.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i moknął w deszczu. Myślał o tym, jak bardzo brakuje mu ciepła i dotyku drugiej osoby. Otworzył je i jeszcze raz spojrzał na ganek domu.

Przed drzwiami nie było już czerwonej ławki.

Chłopak odwrócił się i szedł dalej.

 

*

 

Tak mijały miesiące. Harry wychodził na spacer rano, przed śniadaniem, potem drugi raz z Abigail i małym Ryanem, drugim dzieckiem Gemmy i ostatni raz późnym wieczorem, znowu sam.

W ciągu dnia od czasu do czasu rozmawiał z rodziną. Anne i Robin planowali ślub, chłopak być może tego nie okazywał, ale naprawdę cieszył się ich szczęściem.

Gemma i Brad kupili dom w okolicy, tak że teraz widzieli się niemal codziennie. Tylko przed siostrą był w stanie się otworzyć.

Harry chciał kogoś poznać, chciał znów poczuć się zakochanym, problem w tym, że on nigdy nie przestał tego czuć. On nadal kochał Louisa.

Spotykał się niecały miesiąc ze starszym o dziesięć lat mężczyzną, Nickiem. Był cudowny, miły i szarmancki, ale nie miał kasztanowych włosów, drobnych dłoni, krągłej pupy, niebieskich oczu ani małego nosa. Harry podziękował mu, a Nick odszedł ze zrozumieniem, wbrew pozorom, pozostali przyjaciółmi.

 

*

 

Harry stał w sklepie Billy’ego i jak co środę pomagał mu ustawić rzeczy na półkach.

\- Ustaw te puszki, na tamtym regale – staruszek powtórzył wyuczony zwrot. Harry mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się i chwycił skrzynię, puszek farby. Czerwonej farby, tej samej, którą oblał Louisa i tej samej, którą pomalował jego nieistniejącą już ławkę.

Jedyne co się zmieniło to etykietka, Harry przekręcił ją w swojej dłoni, pod kodem kreskowym widniało małe logo „HORAN’S”, brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął odstawiać je na półkę.

 

*

 

Pewnego popołudnia Harry wybrał się nad staw, nad którym kiedyś razem z Louisem puszczali kaczki. Zauważył, że te wspomnienia nie wzbudzają w nim już smutku, przeciwnie, cieszy się, cieszy się, że ma co wspominać.

Wszystko stopniowo się stabilizowało.

Na myśl o Louisie, brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cieszył się, że mógł go kiedyś nazywać swoim. Na myśl o tym, że teraz miłość jego życia spędzala chwile swojego życia z kimś innym u boku, nie był przerażony, był szczęśliwy. Był szczęśliwy bo czuł, że Louis też był.

Kiedy natomiast wspominał Matty’ego, uśmiechał się nawet szerzej.

Chłopak pewnie opalał się teraz w piekle i sączył whisky, może nawet dołączył do swojej, małej, ślicznej Christie.

Wiedział także, że osiągnął to co chciał, udowodnił sobie i swojemu ojcu, że potrafi. Brunet usiadł na brzegu i obserwował zachód słońca. Za horyzontem mógł wyobrazić sobie walczących żołnierzy. Widział śmierć niewinnych ludzi, nieszczęścia rodzin i oddanie młodych mężczyzn. Kiedyś był tego częścią.

Teraz z czystym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć, że nie żałuje.

\- Samotny spacer, huh? Też przychodzę tu kiedy chcę pomyśleć – powiedział nagle głos. Harry wiedział do kogo należy. Nie otwierając powiek, uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał.

\- Odwiedziłem mamę i dziewczynki – odpowiedział starszy.

\- To naprawdę ty Louis?

\- Czemu nie otworzysz oczu, by sprawdzić?

\- Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię zobaczę, chcę nacieszyć się nadzieją, że rzeczywiście tu jesteś.

\- Tak, to ja Harry – odpowiedział starszy, na słowa lokowatego chłopaka. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Nadal nie wybaczył sobie tego, jak go potraktował.

\- Miło cię słyszeć. – Harry nadal się uśmiechał, Louis kompletnie tego nie rozumiał.

\- Możesz proszę otworzyć oczy?

\- Widziały tyle nieszczęść, że nie chcesz w nie patrzeć.

\- Proszę. – Ręce szatyna drżały. Harry otworzył oczy, spojrzał w prawo. Jego oczom ukazała się zmizerniała sylwetka Louisa. Miał teraz dłuższe włosy, zarost i zmęczony wyraz twarzy, ale dla Harry’ego nadal był najpiękniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Słyszałem o Matty’m.

\- Słyszałem o Scottcie. – Bruneta zirytował fakt, że po ponad dwóch latach od ich ostatniego spotkania, Louis zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśnić, zaczyna od tematu zmarłego przyjaciela.

\- Doprawdy? Cóż ja nie. – Szatyn poruszył brwią.

\- Nie jesteście już razem?

\- Nie, nie mam nikogo od jakiegoś czasu, Scott okazał się nie być dobrym wyborem – wyznał Louis.

\- Przykro mi. – Lokowaty wstał z trawy i otrzepał spodnie.

\- Harry, zaczekaj. – Starszy pociągnął go za nadgarstek. Miliony iskier przeleciały przez ich ciała pod wpływem dotyku.

\- Louis, naprawdę nie mam siły.

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś?

\- Dlatego. – Harry uniósł koszulkę i opuścił lekko spodnie. Widać było ogromną bliznę na jego biodrze, ciągnącą się aż do podbrzusza. Szatyn zakrył usta obiema dłońmi. - Nie potrzebuję litości – powiedział brunet.

\- Harry, nawet nie wiesz jak cię przepraszam, wiem, że cię skrzywdziłem.

\- Zawsze myślisz o sobie, co Tomlinson? Myślisz, że przepraszam cokolwiek załatwia?

\- Póki co nie mogę zrobić nic innego. – Obaj stali nad ciemniejącą taflą wody, a łzy spływały po ich marznących policzkach.

\- Widzisz, to tak jak ja, nie mogłem dać ci wszystkiego, Louis. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Harry, nienawidzę siebie za to, proszę cię, ja nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć. – Szatyn błagał w desperacji.

\- Wiem Lou, ani ja nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie.

\- Nadal cię kocham – powiedział drżącym głosem. – J-ja po prostu się bałem, bałem się, że kiedyś nie wrócisz, że nie dam sobie rady.

\- Nie pomyślałeś o mnie.

\- Wiem Harry, wiem, j-ja uznałem, że jeśli sam to skończę to nie będzie tak bolało. – Brunet nie mógł patrzeć na tak kruchego Louisa. Podszedł do niego i po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat przytulił go mocno. Objął go w talii i zaciągnął się zapachem jego włosów.

Odsunął się i pomimo tego, że szatyn tak bardzo go skrzywdził, on nie potrafił zostać obojętnym, złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Ciało starszego nadal drżało. Ich wargi poruszały się leniwie, pasowali do siebie jak dwa puzzle. Harry zauważył, że niższy chłopak na szyi nadal miał jego nieśmiertelniki. Przetarł swoje łzy i chwycił kawałek metalu.

\- Nadal je nosisz - stwierdził brunet, kładąc dłoń starszego na swojej piersi, tam gdzie wytatuowaną miał pierwszą literę imienia ukochanego. Louis zauważył jedynie prześwit przez jego koszulkę. Zacieśnił pięść na materiale, nie chcąc już nigdy go puszczać. Mocno zamknął powieki i obrysował palcem kontur "L".

\- Nigdy nie przestałem czekać, Harry.

Może to i absurdalne, ale ich miłość była niezwyciężona.

Stoczyli o nią walkę, przetrwali święta, których nie było, zmarnowali czas, którego już nie odzyskają, ale czuli, że to wszystko było tego warte.

 

Zabiorę Cię...właśnie tam...

Gdzie jutra słodki smak

Zabiorę Cię...właśnie tam

**Gdzie słońce dla nas wschodzi**

Zabiorę          Cię...właśnie tam,

Gdzie wolniej płynie czas

Zabiorę Cię...właśnie tam

Gdzie szczęściu nic nie grozi

 

**Where the sun rises for us**

__________________________________________________________________________________

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Skoro jesteś tu na końcu, zostaw proszę komentarz i "kudos". To bardzo motywuje x  
> Miło byłoby też gdybyś podzielił/-a się linkiem z innymi x
> 
> Fanfiction inspirowane filmami i powieściami takimi jak:"Jarhead", "Dear John", "Forrest Gump", "L'inconnu du lac", czy piosenką "Zabiorę cię".
> 
> Wybaczcie mi proszę wszystkie pomyłki i niespójności dotyczące nierzeczywistego przedstawienia wojny w Afganistanie.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN PICTURE AND A GIF OF H&L THESE ARE MADE BY FIN AKA ADORABLEFUCKERS ON TUMBLR
> 
> Zapraszam do moich pozostałych opowieści.  
> Mój twitter: @yallsostyles


End file.
